


Under Emotions

by Shadowland53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Developing Relationship, Disabled Resets, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Music, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowland53/pseuds/Shadowland53
Summary: Although this chapter has death and suicide in it, so if that's not your thing then I suggest skipping the chapter.  Sorry?





	1. Kicked Down

It had been 6 months after you had lost them, the war had only just settled down…but considering that, you had to guess that only meant that the war had killed everyone…At least in your country, nuclear war had broken out about 2 years ago utterly destroying the planet. In all honesty it wouldn’t surprise you if you were one of the few human beings left. The start of the war was bad enough but when the bombs went off destroying countries is when people really started to panic…this was a world war…

You had been on the run for 6 months now, just trying to survive, but everywhere you went was completely destroyed, cities, town’s even bushes and forests and everywhere you went you still found no traces of, at least, surviving human life. This was when you eventually came to a mountain that seemingly was left untouched, you walk closer to it and find a broken warning sign.

“Warning Mt Ebott…” You say aloud, however that’s all you could make out of the ruined sign. That’s right you remember back in school that monsters where sealed underground long ago, but it was only a fairy tale.

You decide to walk up the mountain in search of shelter and food, and for the first time you find some edible plants to eat. Once you reach an area you see a massive hole leading into the mountain, but that’s not what concerns you…What concerns you is all the suicide notes left behind and even a few dead bodies around, you’d be mortified if you hadn’t been through all this before. Honestly, seeing this only confirmed in your soul that you to also wanted to die. You wanted to see them again…You missed them with all your heart, every time they came to mind it felt like your heart was stabbed with a knife, soul shattering to pieces and your body almost always reacting to the hurt inside of you.

“Hands up missy! Give us everything you have and we’ll let you live!” You turn around to find a small group of men holding you at gun point, but you aren’t scared at all…you already want to die.

“I’m assuming you’ve already looted the dead ones and it’s still not enough?” You ask showing no signs of fear.

“I said shut up and give us your shit!” the man shouted aiming the gun at you more. You had your laptop which contained almost all of your photos of all the people you hold dear, food you have saved along the way and a few little hobbies and objects that mean a lot to you. Even if you wanted to die there is no way in hell that you’ll be giving away your memories to these scum bags.

“I’m not giving you anything, so go ahead and shot me.” You tell them simply, but as soon as you say it he shoots you in the leg making you fall and almost scream in pain.

“If you won’t then have fun down there with the monsters!” another man yelled as he kicked you in the ribs knocking you down into the hole.

“This is it, I’ll finally be done for…” You think as you fall down into the depth below you close your eyes waiting for your impact, but while you finally hit impact it didn’t kill you, it only hurt, enough to only hurt your shot leg even more, but then you made the mistake of looking below yourself. You are on top of what seems to be countless dead bodies…all from suicide. You gasp, scream and fall off the pile of bodies that have fallen to their doom and slowly crawl away sobbing from your own mental and physical pain. You look back before crawling back through a purple door way and notice that some of the dead bodies would have been here for months because of the rotting decaying faces. Trying to ignore it you crawl into the door way to find a golden flower in a small patch of grass.

“Let me guess you fell down here too?” The flower asked rather harshly, if you weren’t in so much pain you would have freaked out about the fact that a flower was talking to you.

“What of it?” You managed to wheeze out, but an instant after you said that you were pulled into a black void with a black heart floating in front of you.

“Oh, you soul isn’t broken…Well this changes a lot then.” The flower spoke surprised, but you immediately knew that this wasn’t good as his surprised look turned sinister, but you waited until he would do something.

“Your soul is black but it’s not entirely destroyed yet, good, all I have to do is kill you and take it!” the flower yelled almost like it was insane, but before either of you could do anything a massive fireball appeared and hit the flower making him scream and escape underground. At this point you couldn’t walk and the last thing you saw before you pass out was a white and purple figure.

 

You awoke to find yourself in a clean and tidy room. You tried to sit up, anxiety filling your body, but only resulting in a scream as pain shot through your ribs and leg. But then the door quickly opened and you saw what appeared to be a goat lady?

“Oh my child! You’re awake, you are still horribly injured try not to move too much.” The goat lady told you. You lay back down, resting your head on the pillow provided.

“If you don’t mind me asking…Uh…Miss? Where exactly am I?” You asking not wanting to offend her.

“You are in the Underground my child, a place where all monsters are trapped, and you may call me Toriel, care taker of the ruins.” Toriel informs you checking your temperature, her fur was incredibly fluffy and soft. You could tell instantly that Toriel had a lot of maternal love to give and as far as you could tell at least.

“The Underground? So I’m guessing that there are more of you guys down here then?” You asked still unsure about the whole situation you were in.

“But of course my child, we have lived down here for many years.” She told you grabbing a chair and sat down next to your bed.

“Wait…you said you guys here trapped down here right? How do you guys get free?” you asked but then regretted it when you saw the look on her face.

“We need 7 human souls to break the barrier that keeps us trapped underground…” Toriel told quite sadly, seems like you hit a nerve there, but then you remembered that you hadn’t even told this lovely woman your name.

“Oh sorry! I haven’t even told you my name yet have I? My name is (Y/N).” You told her and she seemed to appreciate the change of subject.

“(Y/N), what a lovely name. (Y/N) how old are you exactly?” Toriel asked making sure not to pry too deep into to many questions.

“I’ve recently turned (Y/A).” You answer simply trying to sit up again, this time succeeding.

“Well my child, I’ll go bake a pie to celebrate! Which do you prefer, butterscotch or cinnamon?” Toriel asked now getting up from her seat.

“I like both, but if I had to choose, defiantly cinnamon.” You told her now sitting up fully as Toriel made her way to the kitchen.

You touched your face to find a band aid on your nose and a white square one on your cheek you looked down and removed the blanket to find that you had been changed into a purple gown that came down to your knees. You looked over to find all of your belonging have been neatly place beside the bed you’ve been sleeping in. You looked down at your leg that had been shot to find that the bullet and bullet shards had all been removed and your leg to be wrapped up in bandages. You carefully got up ignoring the pain and walked over to your belongings to find most of your stuff was still in tack. 

“Oh (Y/N) dear, don’t get up to quickly you’re still hurt!” Toriel came rushing back in seeing you out of bed.

“Don’t worry I’m ok, I’m just sore is all.” You tell her sweetly as you limp over to her, she sighs slightly and helps you walk out into the living room and has you seated at the dinner table and giving you a glass of water which you down very quickly. You can tell she wants to ask about what is happening on the surface and you sigh.

“You want to know what’s happening up there, don’t you.” You ask her looking down slightly.

“In all honesty my child you are the first human in a long time to fall down here and survive…I go out into the ruins each day to see if anyone has fallen down here and the past few months I have found nothing but dead humans. I’ve found so many of them it’s hard to keep count now…So if you can explain to me why all of this is happening it would help.” Toriel tells you sadly taking a seat next to you.

“The human race has been at war with each other for about 2 years now, it was only about 6 months ago it became a world war. The people in control of the war…they…they destroyed nearly everything, the surface has become a waste land…Honestly there aren’t very many humans left. All those people who “fell” down here did it on purpose…it was an attempt at suicide. I too was considering it…but I was attacked by a few survivors and shot, then they kicked me down here.” You explained but Toriel hugged you.

“My child…what happened to you?” Toriel asks carefully, you immediately tear up your mind going back to that horrible day.

“My two younger brothers and sister were on the r-run with myself and…and m-my boyfriend…The rest of o-our family was either dead or missing…We were doing anything we could do to survive but we were attacked by a massive group of people…A-and they wouldn’t let us go…They tortured my brothers and sister and they k-killed them! Then they s-stabbed my boyfriend with a knife…he slowly died in my arms…” You explain as you cry into Toriel, who just continues to hug you.

“But…I did something that haunts me to this very day…T-that massive g-group of people…I killed them all…even when some got a-away I hunted them down and k-killed them!” You scream, crying even more Toriel stayed quiet and let you cry until you pass out, she carried you back to the bed and tucked you in, if what (Y/N) said was true they really may never get out of here…


	2. A New Friend

It had been a few days since you had fallen down into the underground, you and Toriel buried all the humans that had fallen down here and lost their lives, adding golden flowers to their graves. Toriel also introduced all of the monsters to you, at least the ones that were in the ruins. When you would have time to yourself however you would be trying to fix your laptop which had all of your treasured photos on it.

“(Y/N) dear are you still trying to fix that thing?” Toriel asked walking out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I have to fix it, it has all of my photos on it…sigh…I’ve come so close to fixing it, but it never works!” You groaned carefully taking out the battery. If your boyfriend or eldest brother were still alive they’d be able to fix it in no time at all. The instant thought of them felt like your heart and soul were about to shatter into a million pieces on the spot. If it hadn’t been for a loud and very distant knock on a door you probably would’ve lost it then and there.

“Who is that?” you ask looking up at her.

“Oh that is a friend of mine on the outside of the ruins.” Toriel answers grabbing what seems to be a journal and a pen.

“What’s their name?” you asked as she grabbed her reading glasses.

“…I actually don’t know, I don’t even know what he looks like.” Toriel admitted sheepishly.

“You mean you haven’t even let him in here as a guest?” you asked surprised.

“…Remember how I told you that we need 7 human souls to break the barrier, well we have 6 of them, if you go out their some monsters will try and kill you.” Toriel told you sadly, but you only rolled your eyes.

“This place is already better than the surface, I can defend myself too…” you pout giving up on the laptop for now. She only walked up to you and patted you on the head and ruffled your (H/C) hair.

“I’ll be back up soon, ok?” Toriel told you leaving you to continue fixing your laptop. As much as you loved Toriel she was extremely over protective of you, you almost felt trapped yourself.

 

You woke up still sitting in the dining room chair with your face on your still broken laptop. But as you looked around rubbing the sleep from your eyes you couldn’t find Toriel anywhere, yet there was a newly baked butterscotch cinnamon pie on the kitchen counter with a note next to it.

_Hello (Y/N) when I came back up I saw that you were asleep, so I have baked a new pie for you and I have gone to check if anyone else has fallen down here. I’ll be back shortly, love Toriel_

You smiled and cut yourself a piece of pie until you hear a loud distant knocking again. You paused for a moment questioning if you should answer it at all. After another knock you decided to answer it and walk down the stairs, walking down the hall way until you came across a large door. Once you reached the door you heard another knock and decided to play a classic joke.

“Heh, who’s there?” after a short pause you heard who you could only assume was Toriel’s friend.

“dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“dishes a very bad joke.”

You erupt into little giggles and even a little snort gaining a small laugh of approval from his end. But you decide to play along even more.

“Knock, Knock.”

”heh, who’s there?”

“A broken pencil.”

“a broken pencil who?”

“Never mind it’s pointless.” You finish to hear a laugh on the other side of the door.

“heh, good one kid.” The other person complimented, but before you could speak he continued.

“so you’re the old lady’s kid?” he asked and you paused for a moment, Toriel said that? She considered you her own child? It only made you smile slightly except for that fact of being called a kid.

“Adopted, but yeah I guess so, but I ain’t no kid, I’m (Y/A).”

“really now? because i’m only two years older than you.”

“Oh you’ve got to be _Kid_ ding me!” you stated proudly only to hear him laugh again. After what seemed like hours the mysterious man behind the door had to leave to go home, so you began your way back up to the house to find a frantic looking Toriel.

“OH! My child where have you been!? I’ve been searching all over the ruins for you!” Toriel yelled at you grabbing your shoulders.

“I’ve been down stairs talking and cracking jokes with your friend on the other side of the door.” You told her and she only paused for a moment.

“Y-you didn’t tell him that you were human did you?” Toriel asked fear rising in her voice, which you had to roll your eyes at.

“No I didn’t tell him I was human, plus I doubt anything would happen to me anyway. You seriously can’t expect me to spend the rest of my life here can you?”

“(Y/N) if you go out there you will die, just like all the others!” Toriel shouted gripping you tighter. This only made you angrier and Toriel saw it in your (E/C) eyes.

“And let me guess, you tried to keep those humans here in order to “protect” them thus keeping them just as trapped as the rest of monster kind! You know you could have gone with them, and protected them out there!” You yelled back your temper reaching boiling point, you then saw many conflicting emotions cross her face in mere seconds, anger, depression, guilt, loneliness all of it. You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself down.

“Why my child…why do you want to go out there and face such certain death?” Toriel asked sadly.

“I’ve been facing certain death for about 2 years now, hell **I’ve been** some people certain death…When you are presented a world that is better than the one you’ve been living in, what do you do? You go for it, in hopes for a better life. This is exactly what this is…maybe I can even break the barrier and monster kind can start anew on the surface. After all humanity doesn’t deserve what they have if they are just going to destroy it.” You ranted remembering all the hardships that you had endure on the surface.

“Besides, even if you say it’s certain death I would rather live my last moments knowing I have at least the freedom to go where I please. And even if I do find myself in trouble and my soul is used to break the barrier at least you’ll be free.” You continued to reason with her as she wiped away her tears.  

“I…I understand…you would just be unhappy here, but…but I cannot leave this place…I hope you understand, I have my reasons child…just promise me you’ll be safe ok?” Toriel asked trying her best not to sob making the guilt you felt stab you in the heart.

“Of course I’ll be safe…heh, this is me we are talking about. Who knows, I might be able to find your friend out there too.” You tell her in hopes of making her feel better.

“I hope so (Y/N) good luck, and goodbye my child…” Toriel cried as she hugged you, you couldn’t help but hug back. Once she broke off the hug she walked out the front door leaving you in silence.

_“Welp, guess I should get my stuff together.”_ You thought as you gathered your belongings and shoved them into your bag. Once you had everything you decided to grab a few pieces of butterscotch cinnamon pie, pack them into your bag and found a pen and paper.

 

_To Toriel_

_I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier, I guess I can be a bit of a hot head. But I just want to say thank you for taking care of me during this time, and all you have done for me and I’ll miss you._

_So thank you, mum <3 _

_P.S: I took some pie with me to, it is to delicious to just leave there._

__

 

 

You walked out the door pulling your black hoodie on, zipping it up and pulling the hood over your head. The hoodie belonged to your boyfriend and it’s something that you refused to get rid of, after all it was the only thing you had left that belonged to him. Even thinking about him made tears well up in your eyes. As you came to the door you pushed it open, with much effort to be greeted to a snowy forest with a straight pathway leading to a bridge. As you continued to slowly walk you found a large branch that you couldn’t even lift up. You decided to leave it and continue onwards only to hear a loud snapping sound and slowly turned your head to find that the branch had been completely crushed.

_“Well fuck!”_ was all you could think as you speed up a little faster, you could hear the sound of crunching snow behind you but you didn’t look back and kept walking until you reached the bridge. It was then that you heard the crunching snow getting closer and closer until you could feel someone’s presence right behind you.

**“H U M A N,  D O N ‘ T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  P A L ?  T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D.”**


	3. Mixed Signals

Terrified would be the perfect word to describe how you were feeling as you slowly turned around to come across a silhouette hidden in the shadows. Whoever this was they were exactly the same height as you were. But despite your better judgement and your brain screaming at you to run you gripped this monster’s hand only to be greeted with a loud and mocking farting noise.

“…What?”

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny. anyways, you’re a human right? that’s hilarious.” The shadow’s disappeared to show you a skeleton the same height you were wearing a blue hoodie with a simple white shirt underneath. He was also wearing black basketball shorts with a white line traveling down the sides. When you finally looked up you saw him smiling? And in place of where his eyes should be were black eye sockets each containing a white pinprick in place of his eyes/pupils.

“Uhhh…”

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” He introduced himself, it was at this moment when something fell into place for you. This monster’s voice was exactly the same as the one you had been sharing jokes with through the door.

“Knock, Knock.” You seemed to catch him of guard as he didn’t respond for a moment, but went with it regardless.

“who’s there?”

“Ho-ho!”

“ho-ho who?”

“You know, your Santa impersonation could use some work.” You giggled to yourself slightly and waited for him to react, but just before he was about to say something you decide to cut him off.

“What happened to the heart that committed a crime?” You ask not even bothering to wait for his response.

“It was put under cardiac arrest!” The only thing you could do was smile proudly when his smile actually looked genuine instead of fake, which you had only just noticed now.

“Sorry, sorry…I couldn’t help myself, anyway, you must be the guy who was on the other side of the door right?” you asked still smiling to yourself.

“heh, what makes you think that?” he asked smirking slightly.

“Your voice is unmistakable, it’s quite unique really.” You then noticed a slight blue dusted his cheek bones but he seemed to quickly recover.

“you’re really a strange human, aren’t cha.” Sans stated tilting his head at you, but you only saw this as the perfect opportunity.

“I’ll take that as a _condiment_ , so thank you!” you told him sweetly holding a ketchup bottle in your hand, showing him smugly.

“wait…how did you do that?” Sans asked after confirming that the ketchup bottle was in fact his that he had hidden in his hoodie.

“Let’s just say I’ve picked up a few skills in the past couple of years.” You answer still smiling smugly at him, you were seriously on a roll today.

“right, so you must be the old lady’s kid huh?” Sans asked shoving his hands into his hoddie pockets.

“Yeah, I tried to get her to come out with me but she refused to, saying that she couldn’t leave. I know the reason but still…” You tell throwing his ketchup bottle back to him as he caught it with ease.

“and that reason is?” Sans asked as he slowly started to walk forward and across the bridge in hopes that you would follow, and you did so without hesitation.

“If anymore humans fall down here and actually survive the fall like I did she has to know. I mean, I get it and all but every single one that’s fallen down here hasn’t survived. We spent so much time burying them too.” You noticed that Sans eyes were closed, giving you a sad smile. How he could close his eyes was anyone’s guess but before you could continue he stopped in an opening near what looked like a small sentry station.

“geez kid, that’s kinda morbid.”

“You get used to it after a while.” You answer quickly gripping a small girly bracelet on your arm, Sans seemed to notice your discomfort of the topic and quickly changed the subject.

 

Sans’s perspective

Now this was something new and in all honesty I wasn’t prepared for it in the slightest. For so long I’ve had to deal with Frisk resetting the timeline for so many years I’ve lost track of actually how long it’s been. Frisk had last tried their little genocide route and once they finally killed me it was all reset again, but this time they didn’t come through the door. Days past, even weeks past and still no Frisk. But this girl had walked out and she hadn’t killed Tori, hell she even called Tori her mother. I had to be careful with my questions though, I don’t know her, she isn’t Frisk and if I’m being perfectly honest she seems very disturbed.

“so i’m guessing that your mother told you about the underground?” I asked, I wanted to keep small talk going and in case Papyrus came around so I could hide her, at least for a bit.

“If I’m being honest not really, the only thing she’s told me is that you guys are all trapped under here and need 7 human souls to get out.” She answered sitting herself up on the table top of my sentry post.

“heh, yeah…you’re the last one actually.” I told her this expecting her face to shoot up in fear for her life, but no, she just looked at me with a sad smile.

“Would my soul even be of any use?” she asked, now that’s a question I wasn’t expecting but before I could even answer she continued.

“I wasn’t even aware that the soul was a physical thing until I fell down here…back on the surface the soul was most often times used as a metaphorical thing. I’m not sure if it’s the case down here but where I’m from people say the eyes are the window to the soul.” she told me sadly to which I only looked into her eyes and then her soul.

“hate ta break it to ya kid, but your eyes and soul are pretty different.”

“How so?” to this I answered but forcing her soul out of her body, she flinched slightly but once she saw her soul floating in front of her she only stared at it sadly. I had to agree with that expression of hers, her soul looked like it was about to break at any given moment and it was pitch black. There, however was something very off about her soul that I didn’t like, her main trait of her soul. **H A T R E D.**

“Wow, my soul really looks like shit…Then again it seems to be a pretty good representation of myself I guess.” She tried to joke but I guess she saw my face and gulped slightly.

 

(Y/N) Perspective

Once you saw how Sans face looked you began to worry, the white pinpricks in his eye sockets were gone and his smile didn’t quite disappear but you defiantly saw it falter. You were about to ask him what was wrong but he cut you short.

“heh, either something completely awful has happened to you or you’ve committed something disgusting. **S O  W H A T  D I D  Y O U  D O ?** ” Sans asked, your heart dropped almost instantly but your face only dead paned as you slowly looked him dead in his eye sockets, your soul slowly started to break and crack. But it didn’t hurt, or you didn’t feel it anymore, whatever the reason was it wasn’t a concern at the moment. What was a concern was Sans questioning you about what happened and thinking it was one or the other.

“That’s a pretty personal question there buddy, so listen when I say I’m not gonna do what I did up on the surface down here.”

“really now? because i’m not exactly trusting those words of yours, so i’ll ask again, **W H A T  D I D  Y O U  D O ?** ”  

“I’m not telling you what I’ve done, but to answer your question I’ve had something awful happen and I’ve also committed something disgusting. If you’re so desperate to find out why don’t you go ask my mother. Who knows she might tell you what I did, and the reasons behind it.” You told him darkly as you pulled your hood over your head and threw yourself off the sentry stand and began to walk away from him.

“Whoever you have in your life your trying to protect, that’s easy for me to see. Consider yourself lucky they are alive…numbskull.” You told him as you continued to walk away from him only to have him appear in front of you in mere seconds.

“as adorable as that little pun is i’m being serious here, i need to make certain you’re not a threat, because you’ve clearly done something kid. and by the way, you might need this back.” Sans told you as your ugly soul floated above his outstretched hand, you hesitated for a bit but let it float over into your hands and made its way back into your body.

“How are you gonna expect me to tell you everything you want to know when you don’t even know my name yet. Something I’ve learned recently is that you should NEVER put your life in somebody else’s hands, because they’re bond to steal it away.” You told him bitterly and to your slight surprise you heard him sigh.

“i suppose you’re right on that part kid, so this is how we’ll do things, i’ll ask you a question and then you do the same, that soundin it bit more fair to you?” Sans asked, you could tell he was trying to keep his frustration to a minimum, you could hear it in his voice.

“Yeah, sound’s a lot better.” You told him as you made your way back to the sentry post. You ended up sitting up on top of the sentry post table again but sat cross legged leaning against one of the supporting posts that kept the small roof up. Sans sat in a chair that was provided having one arm resting on the table top and having the other arm and hand support his skull so he was looking at you.

“so, i’ll start, what’s name kid?” Sans asked, getting the little question game started.

“My name is (Y/N).” You answered playing with the little bracelet on your arm.

“How can you tell I’ve done things and suffered through other things just by looking at my soul?” You ask now curious about your soul, Sans forced your soul out of your body again and it floated in between the both of you.

“well for starters your soul is almost completely broken, your soul takes damage from things that really make a negative impact on you. but geez kid, just look at it…it woulda’ had to take somethin’ really traumatic for your soul to be this damaged. but it’s not only that, the colour of your soul also plays a big factor…which is actually the main reason why i acted the way i did. your main trait is hatred, not exactly something good there kid.” Sans explained pointing out all of the cracks in your soul.

“so kid, what do you plan on doing now?” Sans asked eyeing you almost suspiciously.

“Well, mum told me that all of you guys are trapped underground, so I was hoping that maybe I can find a way to break this barrier, and if worst comes to worst I’ll give my soul up…after all I’m sure the world would be a much better place with monsters instead of humans on the surface.” You told him and he only gave you a questioning look, but waited for you to ask him something.

“So I’m assuming you’re a sentry and you’re out watching for humans?” You asked trying not to look at your soul.

“you catch on fast there kid, but i don’t really care much for capturing humans, my brother on the other hand, well he’s a human hunting FANATIC!” Sans tells you grinning slightly.

“Oh sounds like a _fantastic_ time!” You smiling slightly at yourself.

“wow, now that was terrible, heh, and you were on a roll not too long ago.” Sans laughed at you, and even more so when he saw your slightly pouting face. But your moment was ruined when you heard an obnoxiously loud voice calling to Sans. You didn’t even wait for a command from him, you forced your soul back into your body and ducked underneath the sentry station.

“SANS!”

“sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT “SUP” BROTHER! IT’S BEEN WEEKS AND YOU STILL… HAVEN’T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!  YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?!?” You couldn’t tell what this monster looked like but you defiantly could tell that he was quite tall, judging from where his voice was.

“staring at that lamp over there. it’s really cool. do you wanna look?”

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! !  WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!” Not only was this monster incredibly loud and annoying he also wanted to capture you?

“THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, “FRIEND?” You could understand why this monster didn’t have any friends but regardless you did feel kinda sorry for the guy.

“I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MONRNING!” And with that you instantly thought of this guy as some stupid innocent monster or just some weird creep.

“hmm…maybe that lamp over there will help you.” It took a lot of self-control for you not to burst out laughing when you heard Papyrus loudly groan.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZY BONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!!” You continued to hold in your laughter while listening to Papyrus yell at Sans, you swear you could hear him stomping his foot in anger, which made it all the funnier.

“hey, take it easy. i’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele- _ton._ ” The only thing that could possibly make this better was the classic drums at the end of a horrible joke.

“SANS!!!”

“come on bro, you’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH…WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…” You really did have mixed feelings about this guy, you weren’t exactly sure if you liked him or not, but then again you haven’t even seen what he looks like yet.

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself…down to the _bone._ ” And yet another wave of laughter you had to supress and even more so when Papyrus reacted.

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, “BACKBONE” INTO IT!!!!” Now if it hadn’t been for Papyrus’s loud and obnoxious voice you may have found it funny, but you could tell he never told jokes that often. But never the less he seemed all too pleased with himself as you could hear him walking off into the distance laughing proudly to himself. After the both of you were certain he was gone you crawled out from under the sentry post table and climbed back to your previous spot.

“So that must be your human hunting fanatic brother?” You asked still keeping your hood over your head.

“yeah, that’s him, don’t worry though he isn’t going to hurt you. i’ll meet you up ahead.” Sans told you but before you could even say a word against it he was gone, just disappeared. You sat there for a good few minutes trying to figure out what to do. You decided it would be a good idea to stay off the path completely and stay in the trees and find your way to civilization. 

 

 

_“UGH! FUCKING FINALLY!”_ You screamed in your thoughts, you had avoided all of Papyrus’s puzzles without him finding you and avoiding all of the monsters, at least on the pathway leading to the town known as Snowdin. Now you had finally arrived in the small Town known as Snowdin. You carefully made your way through the town making sure to keep your face hidden under your hood and held your bag of belongings tightly. As cute as the town was it was completely empty, you found a shop and only found a small note, your heart skipped a beat when you read the shaky looking handwriting.

 

_Please don’t hurt my family_

“What the hell is going on?” You ask to nobody in particular and you placed the note back down. You continued to walk through the seemingly abandoned town until you could make out a muffled yet booming voice, the closer you got to the source of the sound you instantly knew who it was, it was Papyrus. You still didn’t know what he looked like but that voice was unmistakeable. Something came across you to run and you’re glad you did, because you saw another human slowly walking towards Papyrus with a knife in hand, covered in dust.

The words Papyrus was yelling wasn’t even registering into your brain, you just ran, you just ran at this other human and grabbed them from the back of their shirt just before they cut down Papyrus. All of your instincts kicked in, in one moment. You threw the other human behind you and grabbed Papyrus, despite him towering over you and just ran, you ran back into Snowdin and hid behind a very Christmassy looking house. You turned to the skeleton and glared him dead in the eye sockets and told him not to make a sound. After a few good minutes you decided to break the silence with him but not before dragging him into the house you two were hiding behind. After you two were inside you made sure the door was locked and glared daggers into him, but he almost seemed oblivious to what was happening.

“TWO HUMANS!? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED?-”

“Keep your voice down!” You whisper yelled at him still glaring at him. He flinched at your words and stayed silent.

“Let’s cut to the chase here, I know who you are. I meet your brother Sans a while ago, but that’s not important. Do you have any idea what was about to happen to you? That kid was about to kill you! Do you have a death wish or something?” You ask him, your voice while not growing in volume was however growing in harshness. But before anything else could be said your vision faded almost instantly and your ears began to ring loudly. Once you opened your eyes you found yourself sitting on San’s sentry station with the one and only Sans’s sitting in the chair.

“you get used to it after a while (Y/N) looks like they finally came back to finish the job, heh.” Sans stated laughing without humour and his eye sockets devoid of his white pin pricks.

“Sans, what the hell is going on here?”  


	4. Opening Up To Trust Again

You sat there in shock trying to figure out what the hell was going on, while Sans just sat there almost seeming unfazed about the whole situation.

“You knew about this and didn’t tell me?!” You screamed supressing the urge to slam your fist against the table top.

“think of it like rewinding a VHS tape to where they want it, clearly everyone isn’t going remember, i call them resets. heh, and i was hoping they wouldn’t come back.” Sans told you slowly looking over at you with his white pinpricks absent from his eye sockets.

“SO THIS OTHER HUMAN CAN RESET THE UNDERGROUND LIKE A FUCKING VIDEO GAME?!” You couldn’t remain calm anymore, your patience was completely gone.

“yeah, basically and they’ll be coming out of that door pretty soon actually.” Sans told you. With that information you hopped off the sentry table and ran back over to the bridge and reached half way through the path until you saw the door open and show what looked like a kid maybe at the age of 12? Now that you could pay attention to them you noticed what they were wearing and the knife that they held was a cooking knife from Toriel’s kitchen, and it was covered in a mass amount of dust. Once they saw you they seemed surprised for a second but then intrigued as they made their way over to you.

“I had no idea that another human fell down here before I did, I-”     

“Really now? Because I think you need to cut the crap, don’t you dare play dumb and innocent with me. I know what you did and I know what you tried to do.” You told the kid harshly and their face dead panned and gripped their knife tighter in their dusty hands. Then suddenly you were pulled into a black void, the same one that stupid flower pulled you into before Toriel saved you. Their soul was a bright and vibrate red colour while yours was still pure black, this seemed to intrigue the kid more and they came at you with the knife quickly. All manner of your killer instincts took over you and you side stepped their assault, grabbed their brunette hair and slammed their face into the ground and pulled them up quickly and saw their shocked expression.

“I’ve seen that expression more than I can count, I’ll tell you one thing that we have in common, we’ve both killed. I had my reasons for why I did it, I did it out of **Revenge**... So tell me, why are you killing?” You asked the kid venomously still holding them by the hair.

“Curiosity.” They answered with delight, you saw their ruby red eyes gleam with a sick sense of pleasure. It was at that moment you threw them away from you, but as they crawled back up they soon realised that they were missing something.

“Looking for this? Let’s see how you like a taste of your own medicine. You might not fear death, since I’m assuming you’ll just come back. But how much can I make you fear pain?” You asked, it was times like these were you either felt two things, a sense of horrible happiness or absolutely nothing at all. But this felt like somewhere in between, you knew they probably killed everyone in the ruins including Toriel, so why wouldn’t it feel good to get back at someone like this? Yet you felt something, the best way you could possibly describe it was emptiness yet it wasn’t nothingness like you had felt before.

“You don’t scare me, you’re just something new to this timeline-AHHHH!” You had enough of their voice spewing nonsense, rushing at them you punched them in the face more than likely breaking their nose in the process. You then pushed them to the ground and with their dust covered knife stabbed it through their dominate hand making them wail in pain and left it there and watched them cry in pain for a little while until the black void disappeared. However both of your souls were still out and noticed that their soul was shaking.

“alright (Y/N) i think that’s enough.” You turn around to find Sans with a somewhat worried expression on his face, and was that a hint of fear in his voice? Despite that you stopped what you were doing and watched him walk over to the kid who wasn’t crying anymore but was breathing heavily.

“so kid, i heard everything that both of you were saying, so you kill out of curiosity huh? consider this new human here your “game over” buddy, **D O N ‘ T  C O M E  B A C K.** ” Sans then conjured many bones from the ground stabbing through the kid’s soul easily shattering it to pieces.

“i hope you have patience (Y/N) they’ll be back, after all their main trait is determination.” San’s told you and just like that your vision faded and the same loud ringing in your ears was heard and you were back at the sentry post again. You only sighed in annoyance, hopped off the sentry station and walked back over to the door again.

 

Sans Perspective

I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen, and I’m not sure how to handle any of this at all. The kid and I are the only ones that remember any of the timelines, Papyrus has shown hints of possibly remembering small things, but I refuse to drag him into this mess. But now (Y/N) shows up and not only that, she is like me and remembers the timelines. I was right in my assumption about (Y/N) though, she could very well be a threat and she is also very disturbed. I sat there in my station for a good long while, had my usual conversation with Papyrus like every other time line and watched him leave. She really was taking a while with the kid, maybe she was struggling? It was then I decided to go and check on the situation and kinda regretted it, at least to a degree.

“P-please stop…I’ll leave a-and won’t come back! I PROMISE, JUST PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS SO MUCH!” I saw the kid and (Y/N) covered in blood, but (Y/N) had taken off her black hoodie to show a ruined shirt also splattered in red. The kid, the same kid that had killed almost everyone in the underground was backing away in fear of (Y/N), even so much as begging her to stop whatever she was doing.

“The pain you’ve caused everyone here, do you really think you’ll get away without the consequences? Sure you can “reset” a timeline but the damage you cause is done, even despite you renewing the timeline. After all doesn’t Sans remember everything you’ve done? And now you have me to deal with, and as you’ve experienced I’m not as kind hearted as he is.” (Y/N) had the kid’s soul in one hand and their knife in the other slowing cutting their soul with the knife.

“I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I’LL NEVER COME BACK! PLEASE! I PROMISE!” The kid screamed backing away from (Y/N). I’ve never seen the kid this scared before in my life!

“Good, now like Sans said before…Don’t. Come. Back.” (Y/N) growled coldly and stabbed the kid’s soul with the knife they had taken from them. The soul shattered and the kid’s body fell lifelessly to the ground. (Y/N) threw the knife way and stood there for a while until her knees began to tremble and her legs gave way. I walked up to her slowly and carefully to find that she was crying?!

“*Sniff* They won’t be coming back, so I’m guessing that the timeline will start over again?” Her voice sounding weak and vulnerable, despite whatever she’d done to the kid.

“uh, yeah…so i gotta ask before the timeline resets, what do you plan on doing?” I was trying very hard to keep it cool, I have no idea how she managed to get rid of the kid. I tried for so long to get that kid to stop and (Y/N) did it in less than an hour?!

“I don’t know, maybe convince mum to come out of the ruins with me? Figuring out a way to break that barrier that keeps you all trapped here, heh…it’s funny…for the first time in a long time I have something to do that doesn’t seem so soul crushing…I guess I’ll see you soon then.” I was almost completely dumb struck with (Y/N) and now the timeline was resetting, but just before it reset I saw something that I have never seen. (Y/N)’s soul, while it was still pure black had a faint pink glow to it…

 

 

I had to go through the same mind numbing experience as any other reset, I just had to wait it out a little longer. (Y/N) and I had talked through the door again and she had decided to stay a little longer in hopes to convince Toriel to come out. I even helped out with this, trying to convince Toriel to come out, at least for a little while. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little excited, finally something different was going to happen, hell maybe even something good might come from this.

 

(Y/N)’s perspective

“Alright my child, I’ll come out for a little bit…But I must come back here to see if anyone else has fallen down.” Toriel told you, at this point you didn’t care she finally agreed to come out with you. You and Toriel had been talking to Sans who was helping you convince Toriel to come out with you.

“YES! I’m gonna go grab some things and then we’ll go!” You yelled happily, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited. You grabbed your bag of belongings, you had assumed you were going because she made you dress in pretty warm clothes. You were wearing black winter boots, thick black leggings, and a long sleeve grey shirt. You also wore your boyfriend’s hoodie that you refused to get rid of. Toriel had also made you a scarf that was also black but it had a slight pink tinge to it. When you came back out Toriel bent down slightly and wrapped the scarf around your neck to the point it was covering your mouth and even almost your nose.

“Now my child, it is very cold outside of the ruins. (Y/N) are you sure you don’t want me to at least fix your hoodie?” Toriel asked, when the timeline reset it was all the same except the flower hadn’t come around at all and you decided when you told Toriel about what happened on the surface you didn’t tell her about all the people you killed.

“No…it’s fine.” It still hurt to remember him, you had certainly gotten better at not just balling your eyes out every time he came to mind. But it was not always an internal struggle, sometimes you just could help but cry about it. Toriel noticed your sudden depressive state and quickly changed the subject.

“Alright (Y/N) dear, let us go met Sans, I’m sure he’ll be waiting for us!” Toriel stated loudly grabbing your hand and walking you down to the large door that separated the ruins from the rest of the underground. Toriel pushed the massive doors open and a cold gush of wind hit you making you bury your face into the scarf, pull your hood over your head and tuck your free hand into the pockets of your hoodie.

“heh so much for a knock, knock joke.” Both you and Toriel jumped when you heard San’s voice. His voice was so much clearer in person than behind the door, it made you smile when you saw him again.

“Oh Sans dear, you scared us.” Toriel laughed placing a hand on her chest.

“heh, sorry ‘bout that, glad we finally convinced you to come out.” Sans told her smiling up at her.

“Yes, I must admit I am bit worried though…What if someone attacks (Y/N) and tries to take her to Asgore?” The amount of venom and emphasis she gave to whoever Asgore was, was actually quite intense and a little scary.  

“don’t worry, we won’t be going to the capital, the only places we’ll be going is snowdin.” Sans reassured her but she still looked hesitant.

“What about your brother?” Toriel asked not letting up just yet.

“you don’t need to worry about him, trust me about that.” Sans told her smiling up at her.

“Alright, then I guess we must be getting going then?” Toriel asked, as the three of you made your way over to the bridge Toriel made sure you held her hand the entire time which Sans smirked at making you pout at him.

“SANS THERE YOU ARE, AND YOU AREN’T ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION? THAT’S A FIRST, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM PROUD OF YOU!” Papyrus picked up his smaller brother into what looked like a bone crushing hug, it made Toriel giggle but still hold your hand tightly.

“OH YOU HAVE COMPANY? GREETINGS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus pretty much dropped Sans who casually landed on his feet. Papyrus happily bounded over to Toriel and offered her a strong handshake which she gladly accepted.

“So you must be Papyrus? I’m Toriel and this is my child (Y/N), your brother Sans here has told me quite a lot about you.”Toriel told him sweetly making him blush slightly due to the sudden praise. It was at this point Toriel let go of your hand as she was caught up in getting to know Papyrus. It worked out well because you wanted to ask Sans something that you found odd about this reset. As you walked over to him you could easily tell he had a lot on his mind.

“Hey Sans knock, knock!” You smiled to yourself as he perked up a bit.

“who’s there?”

“Sabina.”

“sabina who?”

“Sabina a long time since I’ve seen you.” You snickered to yourself loosening the scarf that was wrapped around your neck and mouth. The both of you had a giggle but questions had to be asked.

“Anyway, Sans I want to ask you something too.” You told him, but he only laughed without humour and looked you in the eyes.

“like wise, but lady’s first.” You only rolled your eyes at this as you pulled off your hood to expose your (H/L) (H/C) to the cold air.

“Such a gentleman, anyway when I first fell down here I came into contact with a talking flower but when the world reset again he was nowhere around at all. The first time, he tried to kill me once he realised my soul wasn’t…well…dead I suppose? Either way I find it odd how he didn’t try it again.” You told him and he seemed thoughtful for a moment but shrugged causally.

“couldn’t say, heh, maybe he saw whatever you did to the kid. that flower has a habit of stalking.” Sans told you as you frowned slightly, you felt like you should say something about that but it would be pretty hypocritical of you…heh…how else would you have found all of those people who murdered the people you loved.

“which brings me to my question.” You looked him in the eye sockets to find him looking quite serious.

“what exactly did you do to the kid to make them fear you that much?” Sans asked and you didn’t know how to answer that, honestly it had been a while since you had ever done something like that.

“Trust me when I say it’s something you’d prefer not knowing, but if you really want to know I’ll tell you later…I don’t think we’d want Toriel or your brother to know.” You told him as you noticed Toriel and Papyrus walking towards the both of you.

“BROTHER, MISS TORIEL HERE IS GOING TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE BUTTERSCOTCH CINIMON PIE! WE MUST ALL HURRY TO OUR HOME AT ONCE!” Papyrus stated loudly, Sans just sighed loudly but you could tell he had an idea.

“hey tori, do you mind if i show (Y/N) around while you and papyrus are at our place?” Sans asked she looked very hesitant about it and looked over at you for somewhat reassurance.

“Mum I’ll be fine! Nobody is going to hurt me, Sans wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” You told her placing your hands on your hips.

“Alright I suppose, Sans please keep her safe.” Toriel told him almost pleadingly.

“don’t worry tori, i’ll keep her outta trouble, nobody’s gonna come near her.” Sans told Toriel calmly and she seemed to be put at ease a little. As Toriel and Papyrus made their way towards Snowdin the both of you made sure they were both gone.

“alright, walk and talk and back to the question i asked before.” Sans began to walk and you quickly caught up to him walking beside him.

“I used physical pain, making them think I enjoyed inflicting it on them. I added emphasis with it by humming and singing…It adds a certain vibe to the situation. I had to make sure the pain was…well…painful enough and made it last long too. Short bursts of pain anyone can deal with, so I had to make it last and make it grow more and more painful. The next step is all psychological, guilt tripping, mind games…that and more…I had to keep it up until they began to beg me to stop…uhh…you ok there?” You asked Sans as he stopped to stare at you with an expression that just screamed concern, and not in a good way.

“what the hell have you gone through to make you think like that?” Sans asked, you noticed that his white pinpricks in his eyes sockets were still there but they had shrunk in size.

“…It’s not something I like to remember, just because I feel justified in my actions doesn’t mean I don’t feel horrible about what I’ve done…” You sighed sadly, the two of you hadn’t even made it past the area where his sentry station was. Then without warning Sans grabbed the sleeve of your hoodie and a very loud static was heard and your vision burred instantly, it was making you feel sick and you closed your eyes tightly. Once the static was gone you opened your eyes to find the both of you standing on a very long bridge looking over the snow covered forest. The sight was beautiful, something you haven’t seen in so long.

“thought you might like this a little better than the station, gonna guess you haven’t seen something like this in a while huh?” Sans asked sitting down on the bridge dangling his legs over the edge, you decided to join him and do the same despite the fact that you knew where this was going.

“Alright lets get the worst stuff out of the way, lay the questions on me.” You told him looking down and avoiding his gaze.

“what’s happening on the surface?” Sans asked simply looking over to you expectantly.

“There’s been a war happening for about 2 years, 6 months ago it broke out into a world war…”

“so you’ve simply been trying to survive huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that…”

“alright let’s get this one outta the way, what happened to you?” While Sans asked this it sounded more like a command than anything, but not in a harsh way, and you couldn’t help it tears began to well up in your (E/C) eyes and trickle down your face. This only made Sans more concerned but he also had no clue what to say or do, so he just waited for you.

“You might be able to relate to this…Do you know what it’s like to have your little brother murdered?” You asked him and his eyes only widened slightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes then, after all I saw the kid try and kill Papyrus…I’m going to assume they’ve done it before. So you know what the pain is like, I had two little brothers and one little sister…my little sister was only 7 years old…It was the 3 of us with my boyfriend. We were attacked by a massive group of people and they tortured and killed my brothers and sister! Do you know what it’s like to hold the love of your life in your arms while they slowly die and you can do nothing about it!?” You couldn’t help raising your voice, the very thought about this memory broke your heart and soul again and again. You began to sob quietly hiding your face in your hands. But to your surprise you felt a firm hand on your shoulder, practically asking permission for you to let him comfort you. You hesitated for a moment but let Sans wrap his arm around you and let you cry on his shoulder.

“heh, and you’ve somehow made the resets seem like a blessing than a curse, i know what it’s like to lose a brother…heh, but mine always comes back…no amount of resetting is going to bring yours back huh….heh…it’s ok, just cry it out.” Sans told you as you clung to him for dear life, Sans just continued to hug you and comfort you. This is what you needed a good cry and a good friend, and Sans had turned out to be this new good friend that you so desperately needed.


	5. Not As Innocent

_Sans Perspective._

She really was losing it, she didn’t spare me the details of what happened yet, but the way (Y/N) was clinging to me and pretty much screaming while sobbing was enough to tell me what I needed to know. She was hurt, hateful, disturbed, depressed, upset but most of all…she was broken. But I could easily tell there was more to this horrible story, I had a hunch of what it was though. After a while she calmed down a bit and stopped sobbing but the tears continued to cascade down her face.

“S-sorry, even just remembering them h-hurts…” For someone who could be as terrifying and disturbing as she could, hearing how broken and vulnerable she sounded was a little sad and odd to say the least. I really wanted to say a joke or pun, anything to make her smile. The vibe coming off from her almost felt physically painful.

“It’s h-honestly been a long t-time since I’ve cried about that…I’ve just been trying to busy myself w-with finding the last one…” When she said that last part I knew this was the thing she wasn’t telling me.

“the last one?”

“…As you may have guessed I’m not exactly the most innocent thing around…The things I’ve done to the kid don’t even compare to the things I’ve done to the others…”

“and who exactly are the others.”

“Remember how I said we were all attacked by a massive group of people?... Let’s just say that group of people isn’t so massive anymore…There is one left…” It was at this point I could feel her shaking, was it from anger or sadness? I honestly think it was both, but she started crying again.

“let me guess, you killed them all huh?”

“…yes…I did…I was going to end my life right then and there…but…I saw I wasn’t the only victim…there was a father…the same people who killed my little brothers and sister were about to…to kill this man’s daughter…I just…I…just…” And then she started sobbing again, but she told me what I wanted to know.

“so tell me (Y/N) what do you plan on doing if you ever find the “last one?” seriousness was lacing my voice, and I felt (Y/N) tense up in my arms.

“I-I plan on killing him in the most painful way I can think of…and after that I’ll end my own life…I have nothing else to live for anyway.”

“what about tori? she sees you as her own child, imagine how she’d feel if she found you dead.” I probably sounded a bit smug there and I also felt her flinch, but she then laughed without humour.

“Do you really think Toriel would approve of me after she found finds out how many people I’ve killed? The things that I did to them? How I killed them! Sans I've killed 40 people, most of them I’ve hunted down on my own!” honestly if I wasn’t holding her against my shoulder she might of punched something, I could feel her anger reaching boiling point.

“I’ve taken the lives of how many people? I **_deserve_** to die, either outcome was going to end with me killing myself anyway.” I probably gripped her shoulder a bit too hard because I felt her flinch again.

“sorry (Y/N), can’t let you do that.”

“And why not?”

“not gonna let a friend of mine bite the dust that easily, besides what kinda friend would i be if i just let ya die?”

“Y…you consider me your friend?” Now that was a surprised look, she actually looked at me that time, hell, even her eyes now showed some colour too.

“sure i do, you got rid of the kid and you managed to get tori to come outta the ruins. you’ve done some terrible things on the surface, but you’ve done nothing but good here. as long as ya keep it that way and don’t do what the kid did.” I added a bit of harshness to that last part but she only laughed lightly.

“I’ll never do what the kid did, they killed for an entirely different reason. Besides they had the ability to reset the timeline, I don’t.” She told me smiling up at me, I couldn’t help grin back.

“alright, let’s get a move on. don’t wanna keep tori and my bro waiting.” I stood up and held out my hand for her, she hesitated for a moment but took my hand. I helped pull her to her feet and teleported to my house, but maybe that was a mistake.

“Sans, please give me a warning when you are gonna do that, unlike you I have organs that don’t agree with teleporting…” (Y/N) told me, naturally I was going to make a joke about it, that was, until she threw up.

 

_(Y/N) Perspective._

“geez (Y/N) you good there?” Sans was rubbing your back as you barfed again, eventually giving your stomach some relief, if you could call it that.

“Yeah…I’m good…” You managed to squeeze out as you stood up wiping your mouth of the excess vomit. As you both walked into the house you were greeted with Toriel carefully guiding Papyrus in making spaghetti.

“Mum! Were back!” You shouted, waving your arm at them, distracting the both of them from cooking.

“Oh (Y/N), Sans your timing is just perfect! Papyrus and I are nearly done making spaghetti.” Toriel told you sweetly, that was until she actually looked at your face.

“(Y/N) you look very pale, are you feeling alright?” Toriel asked in concern but you brushed it off.

“SANS DID YOU TELEPORT THE HUMAN AROUND THE PLACE?” You jumped when Papyrus loud booming voice drew closer to scold Sans.

“How else did you expect him to trans _port_ me here?” You smiled as you let the worst pun you’ve probably ever made settle into Papyrus’s brain. Your efforts were rewarded when you heard a small giggle from Toriel and a laugh from Sans. When Papyrus finally let it sink in he groaned loudly.

“WHY MUST THE HUMAN BE A PUN FIEND!?” You smiled, he was gonna make this way to easy.

“What’re talking about? I’m not a fiend…I’m _pun_ tastic, and always ready for a _pun_ time! Or am I too _pun_ ny for you? Aren’t you ready for a _pun_ derful time!?” Sure your jokes where terrible but the reaction Papyrus gave you was more than enough to make Toriel lose it. But what made it even better was when Sans appeared with a trombone and played the classic failure music making you lose it. This then followed up by Papyrus’s loud screaming.

“SANS! I BLAME YOU! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED THE POOR HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled, Toriel had snuck back into the kitchen, but you could still tell she was laughing.

“Hey Papyrus, what did the skeleton say when the other skeleton told a lie?” You asked Papyrus who stopped scolding Sans and looked at you slowly turning his head towards you. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh or even smile.

“YOU CAN’T FOOL ME! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!” You yelled matching his loudness only to have him scream again.

“Alright, alright that’s enough food is ready to be served.” Toriel told you all as she set down a plate of spaghetti for everyone. Everyone ate and Sans actually seemed surprised by how good the food was. Guessing that Papyrus’s cooking wasn’t all that good, then again Toriel’s cooking was pretty amazing.

 

The next few hours were spent pretty well, you all went walking around Snowdin Town and the Skeleton brother showed you everything in the small town. But eventually night began to descend upon on the small town. You wanted to question how that was possible but chucked it up to something like magic. You all said your goodbyes, Sans and Papyrus even gave you their cell phone numbers, and Toriel told them that they could visit any time they wished. As both you and Toriel arrived back into the ruins she actually went straight to bed. You couldn’t sleep though, so you paced around the house until your phone began to buzz lightly in your pocket. To your surprise it was actually Papyrus, sending you a text message no less.

**_“HELLO HUMAN, I KNOW IT IS LATE BUT I MUST TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR QUITE SOME TIME.”_ **

**_“Sure, what’s up?”_ **

**_“FOR A VERY LONG TIME MY BROTHER HASN’T EXACTLY BEEN THE HAPPIEST. I KNOW HE PUTS ON A FRONT FOR ME SO I DON’T WORRY, BUT I CAN SEE THROUGH IT.”_ **

**_“THEN YOU CAME ALONG, YOU SHARE HIS HORRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR AND JUST SEEM TO MAKE HIM SEEM…WELL…MORE ALIVE.”_ **

**_“I believe they call that depression Paps, Sans is probably suffering from depression.”_ **

**_“DEPRESSION? YOU REALLY THINK SO HUMAN?”_ **

**_“I can tell that easy going smile of his can be very forced at times. Hell even his voice sounds tired, does he sleep a lot?”_ **

**_“ONLY ALL THE TIME, PARTICALLY ON THE JOB!”_ **

**_“Paps, that’s one symptom of depression. Decrease in energy or fatigue, loss of interests, overeating or appetite loss. Feelings of guilt, worthlessness, helplessness, hopelessness, pessimism, sadness, anxiety and emptiness. Difficultly concentrating, remembering and making decisions. And thoughts suicide or even attempting it.”_ **

**_“WELL, WHEN YOU SAY ALL OF THAT I CAN SEE A LOT OF THOSE SYMPTOMS…I’VE HAD TO PICK HIM UP FROM GRILLBY’S MANY TIMES BECAUSE HE PASSED OUT DRUNK.”_ **

**_“Yeah, it’s not surprising when you think about it really. Drinking and getting drunk helps numb the pain of it all…at least for a little bit.”_ **

**_“I think you’ve really known for a while too…is that why you try and be an innocent brother to him? Correct me if I’m wrong, but you have him read bed time stories for you right?”_ **

**_“YES OF COURSE THAT IS CORRECT, IT JUST SEEMS TO WORK OUT WELL BECAUSE WE BOTH ENJOY IT. YOU SURE DO SEEM TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT THIS, DEPRESSION.”_ **

**_“Because I have it too, I know what it feels like. It really is a horrible feeling, it’s like a war going on inside your head, and it can hurt you mentally and physically. Honestly the only thing you can do really is be there for him through it.”_ **

**_“YOU HAVE DEPRESSION TOO? YOU DIDN’T FALL INTO THE UNDERGROUND ON PURPOSE DID YOU?”_ **

**_“Yes and no, being perfectly honest I was REALLY considering falling down here hoping that the fall would kill me. But before I could really make up my mind I was attacked by a small group of people. One of them shot me in the leg with a gun and kicked me down here.”_ **

**_“HUMANS ON THE SURFACE DON’T SOUND VERY COOL…”_ **

**_“Humans as a mass group/society are quite literally the worst thing you can think of, at least that’s what I think. However that’s not to say all of them are bad, if you’re lucky enough you’ll find some great individuals.”_ **

**_“YOU REALLY SEEM TO NOT LIKE HUMANS, DESPITE YOU BEING ONE YOURSELF.”_ **

**_“Haha! You have no idea how much I hate humans, in all honesty monster kind is so much better than humanity. I know I haven’t seen much of the underground yet…but this place is so much better than on the surface. I’m kinda glad I ended up falling down here.”_ **

**_“You’re a really good brother to Sans, I hope you know that Paps.”_ **

**_“BUT OF COURSE I AM, I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL, BUT THANK YOU HUMAN. IT IS LATE SO I MUST BE OFF TO SLEEP NOW. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TALK ABOUT THIS, GOODNIGHT HUMAN.”_ **

**_“No problem Paps, goodnight.”_ **

****

You were still honestly surprised about Papyrus, at first you thought he was someone who was innocent and oblivious to the things happening around him. But truth be told that wasn’t the case at all, while he didn’t know what exactly was going on he knew something was wrong. You were ripped away from your thoughts when you felt a strong almost electric shock, like you had been violently woken up. Not even 5 seconds later you received a text, this time from Sans.

**_“the kid came back, i’m at the door.”_** You jumped up instantly and ran down stairs to the door and forced it open to find Sans actually standing there, his white pin pricks absent from his dark hallow eye sockets. Neither of you said anything as you ran both ran upstairs and made your way through the ruins until you finally came to the were you fell into the underground. Both you and Sans stopped when you find the kid but this time they were sitting on the bed of flowers curled into a ball crying, and even more so when they saw the both of you.

“I thought we told you not come back.” You said darkly, this time it was your doing which brought upon the black void. But when you saw there soul you almost felt a little sad and guilty. There once bright and vibrant red soul was now a sad dull red and looks to be bleeding.

“P-p-please don’t hurt me! Stay a-away! I CAN’T RESET ANYMORE!” The kid was screaming backing away from you, and while Sans was actually a little shocked you just laughed venomously sending a shiver up the kid and Sans spine.

“That actually makes you even more of a threat, because now when you kill someone they won’t EVER be coming back!” You spat angrily as they began to cry even harder. However before they could even say a word their dull soul turned blue, and both their soul and body was pulled towards you and Sans. You looked over to Sans to find his left eye flashing blue and yellow violently fast.

“alright kid, we’ll hear you out…but only this once, so i want the truth. i think your reason for coming back here is good enough i’ll give you a chance. if not…well… **Y O U ‘ L L  B E  D E A L I N G  W I T H  B O T H  O F  U S.”** While Sans did have his own way of coming of terrifying you were just dumb struck as to why he was giving the kid a chance. And after everything they had done, it kinda made you mad at Sans.

“Heh, before we start this **stupid** sob story I just want to do one thing, if you all don’t mind.” You kept your voice sugary sweet, only adding venom to the word stupid.

“uh sure, what is it?” Sans asked not knowing how to take what you said, since it was very out of character for you. You walked closer to the kid, remembering which hand they were dominate with and grabbed their arm gently. Sans was completely confused to what you were doing but the kid certainly wasn’t.

“Wait! No! Please no! AHHHHHHHHH!” They screamed as you twisted their arm around their back easily breaking their arm.

“whoa, (Y/N) what are you doing!?” Sans asked pulling you away from the kid, this caused Sans to lose his focus and the kid fell to ground with a painfully loud yelp.

“Making sure they won’t be able to use a knife, or any other weapon again.” You told Sans without emotion. You seriously couldn’t understand why Sans was giving the kid a chance.

“Anyway! Why don’t you go play judge with the little shit stain, I’ll be over here, heh I might join in a play prosecutor.” You told both Sans and the kid darkly and sat down next to one of the graves you and Toriel had made for the fallen humans that had died.

“Heheh, would you look around, we even have an audience! They’re all dead but I’m sure they’ll do!” You spat sarcastically as you motioned your head toward the grave you were sitting next to. Sans could easily tell you were pissed, because you were giving the fake smile he’s become so known for.

“(Y/N) what do you prefer we do then?” Sans asked, all manner of humour gone from his voice.

“Kill them, I thought it would’ve been obvious. The last soul you need is right there in front of you. Hey, even you said I’ve done nothing but good since I’ve been here. What’s this kid done? Murdered almost everyone in the Underground.” You told him simply receiving a terrified look from the kid.

“NO! I NEED TO BRING BACK ASRIEL!” The kid screamed through their never ending sobbing leaving both you and Sans quite surprised.

“Elaborate, who’s Asriel?” You asked, deadly serious.

“A-Asriel is Asgore and Toriel’s s-son…” they stated, you told them to go on and they ended up explaining about the first fallen human, how Asgore and Toriel raised the human as their own adopted child. How they died and Asriel absorbing their soul to cross the barrier but came back beaten to death by the humans on the surface. Then they told you that Asriel had turned into a soulless being, known as Flowey. Then they began to blurt out EVERYTHING else, thanking whatever god Sans was there to help you understand what the kid was rambling on about.  

“We believe your story, but that doesn’t explain why you had to kill everyone that you came across.” You told them leaning back against the wall removing your hood from your head.

“I had to try anything, when monsters were set free Asriel turned back into a flower again and I couldn’t turn him back or bring him with me to the surface. I thought maybe if I were stronger I could bring him back…So I gained LV, but it wasn’t enough…but the stronger I became the less control I had over myself…it became an…obsession…after I killed Sans I went into the Kings room and I had no control over myself what so ever…That’s when I met the demon…Chara. Chara was the first fallen human. They gave me the option to either ease the world or not…I chose to go back to my save file and try and tell Sans about it. But that didn’t work, so I gave up for a while until I could think up a plan…But when I came back down here you were here.” The kid explained this but the more they explained the more pissed off you became, no matter how much they were making sense now.

“Tell me something, do you care more about this Asriel guy than yourself?” You asked without emotion resting your arm on your now risen knee.

“Of course I do! Why the hell do you think I would go through all this!” the kid yelled, you just couldn’t help but laugh at this. Seriously, this kid was a joke!

“You honestly think I’m going to believe that bull? You’re just like me, you have nowhere to go! The surface is at war, this is the safest place there is. Listen, there’s nothing wrong with caring about your own life, there is however something very wrong about lying to someone who could kill you. And this time you won’t be coming back. You told me when we met you killed out of curiosity, while trying to save Asriel may have been your goal from the start you realised it was impossible. So you, for some god damn reason, decided the best course of action was to kill everyone?” You slowly stood up and began to walk over to them, but this time they didn’t back away in fear.

“Are you just that fucking bored that you thought you’d kill them all, just to see what happens?” You asked now grabbing the front of their shirt lifting them from the ground.

**“E N O U G H.”** The both of you looked over at Sans who was looking quite intimidating, you sighed angrily and dropped the kid to the ground. Sans sighed heavily trying to compose himself again and looked over at the kid.

“you said you couldn’t reset anymore correct?”

“Yeah…”

“then i’ll give you a chance, but if you kill ANYONE either myself or (Y/N) will kill you.” Sans gave off a sinister vibe making your shudder slightly but the kid looked incredibly grateful, hell they even smiled brightly at him. Sans let the kid run off to do whatever they were going to do which left you alone with him. Needless to say you were pissed with him, but you didn’t say anything. You just stood there glaring at him, not breaking eye contact.

“what’s with the death glare (Y/N)?”

“Oh nothing to serious, just wondering if you have A FUCKING DEATH WISH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” You screamed loudly enough to make Sans flinch a bit, but you weren’t going to let him get a word in. You needed to scream at him.

“Are you aware of this thing called a LIE? A 12 year old kid can be very good at this thing called a LIE! Did it ever cross your mind that they could be lying?”

“(Y/N) i-”

“No, shut up Sans, I’m NOT done yet. Are you seriously going to let your brother’s **murderer** walk away? Pfft some judge you are, are they that god damn special there’re above the consequences and punishment? I don’t get it!” You screamed at him but he remained calm, giving you a look of pity?

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK OF PITY! I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY! I NEED ANSWERS, I NEED TO UNDERSTAND WHY!” You continue to scream at him, even more so when he calmly made his way over to you.

“you know, you’re kind of a strange human, you’re crying outta rage.” Sans told you as he gently wiped away the streaming tears you hadn’t even noticed were even there. This shocked you slightly and your hand subconsciously went up to your face to make sure that he was correct. 

“Well what can I say, I have a lot of hate inside, it’s only _crying_ to get out.” You told him bitterly looking away from him. Despite the pun your entire body was shaking, you were at breaking point.

“hey don’t worry buttercup, i’m _tear_ for ya.” Sans told you grinning at his own pun, but when you actually looked at him he had his arms open for you. You couldn’t help it, you pretty much collapsed into him gripping on the back of his blue hoodie for dear life. Both you and Sans kneeled down on to the ground, mainly because he couldn’t be bothered to support your weight entirely while fully standing. Sans continued to just hug you while you cried, that was until both of you were interrupted by a VERY worried and frantic Toriel.


	6. You Are Filled With...

Toriel ran over to both you and Sans with the kid following close behind.

“(Y/N) what are you doing out here at this time?! What’s happening? Sans? why are you here? and what’s happened?” Toriel then noticed that Sans was actually trying to comfort you.

“My child what’s wrong?” Toriel asked franticly kneeling beside the both of you.

“Oh you *hic* know…j-just remembering things…just…*sniff* just needed to cry is all…” You told Toriel who was now a little sceptical.

“That doesn’t explain why Sans is here (Y/N).”

“she called me.” Sans lied, very quickly helping you to your feet. Eventually Sans managed to convince Toriel that you were in fact totally fine and just needed to let some of those tears out. The four of you eventually made it back to Toriel’s house but your strong glare never left the kid. Toriel tended to the kid’s broken arm as both you and Sans sat at the dining room table. Toriel had made you both a hot chocolate each as you both waited. Eventually when Toriel came out she still held a worried face as she looked over at you.

“The child’s forearm is completely snapped but they should be ok in due time.” Toriel informed causing Sans to cringe slightly holding his own forearm.

“Oh sorry Sans, that information must of made you feel pretty uncomfortable.” Toriel apologised sitting down in an extra seat

“heh, no bones about it tori.” Sans smiled as she giggled but still held her face of worry.

“(Y/N) I hope you don’t mind having a sibling now I-” That was now the final straw, you gripped the mug of hot chocolate so hard to contain your rage, but ended up smashing in your grip. The hot chocolate had spilled on your clammy hands burning them, but you didn’t even flinch from the pain. You just looked up at Toriel with dangerous hate in your eyes, thus scaring her.

“Don’t you ever even think about making me consider that brat a sibling of mine!” You told her venom lacing every word you spoke to her. She opened her mouth to protest against you but you cut her off.

“I. Said. Don’t.” You told her again, your left eye twitching in rage and hate. You stood up abruptly and walked away from both of them.

“I’m going for a walk, I refuse to have ANYONE replace my brothers and sister! So I suggest leaving me be for a while.” You told both Toriel and Sans hate filling your voice. You walked into the room where the kid was, luckily for you they were asleep. You took this chance to grab your belonging and see yourself outside into the cold snow.

 

 You had walked for so long, your body still on autopilot until you felt your phone ringing. It was Toriel, you decided to ignore it, still seething over the earlier incident, many calls later Sans started to call you, then even Papyrus. Becoming more and more annoyed you soon shut your phone off completely.

“Howdy, you seem to be having a great time in the underground.” You stopped walking and turned around slowly to find that same flower that had tried to kill you, or as you now knew, Asriel.

“Oh, it’s you. Sans said that you had a habit of stalking.” You replied calmly now facing him fully, but you immediately saw those white bullet/pellet things floating above him ready to kill you again.

“Maybe so, but looks like little ol’ me will have to make an end to your fun.” His smile, almost instantly contorted to something that you would call disturbing and terrifying. Then it happened again, the black void.

“Alright you creepy little shit, what do you want?” You asked harshly standing your ground, you seriously weren’t going to let a flower scare you.

“I want the ability to reset the timelines again, but then the brat came down and had more **Determination** than I did, thus giving the power to them. But when you tortured them, and beautifully I might add they lost A LOT of their **Determination.** So the power would’ve been past back to me. But something is stopping me from having that power back, AND THAT SOMETHING IS YOU!” Flowey told you as vines erupted out of the ground holding you in the air by your waist and neck, slightly choking you.

“Well I hate to break it to you, but I can’t reset the timelines. So I don’t have the power you’re so desperate for, **_Prince Asriel._** ” You managed to wheeze out adding a heavy amount of venom and sass to his actual name. Although this may have been a huge mistake as his grip tightened around your waist and neck and slammed you into the cold hard ground.

“Heh, what would Chara think of you doing this huh? Oh wait aren’t they **_dead?_** ” You asked smugly. Now thanks to the kid and Sans you knew all the information about this demon flower, and everything to piss him off. One thing Flowey forgot to do was do something about your arms and hands. Because this gave you just enough time to turn your phone back on and call the first number in your contacts.

 

Flowey had beaten you to a pulp, your black soul holding on for dear life as it bled a pink substance. Flowey started off pissed but was now enjoying himself, laughing like a deranged psychopath. This guy was a true sadist as he wouldn’t kill you just yet, not only was he damaging your soul significantly he was doing the same to your body. Blood slowly gushing out of the stab wounds, cuts and whip marks caused by his thorn covered vines.

“HEHEHE, ANY LAST WORDS?” He asked holding you up by the neck, but when you managed to smirk at him he became worried.

“Duck.” You managed to wheeze out before massive fire balls and bones were thrown at him, you were dropped to the ground with a painful thud nearly leaving you unconscious. The last thing you saw was a massive skeletal head that appeared almost like a dragon’s head and when it opened its mouth a massive white beam shot out destroying where Flowey was and your sight and consciousness…

 

“(BF/N)? (BF/N)!? NO! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON’T DIE ON ME!” You scream as your boyfriend’s body goes limp in your shaking arms. Blood was pooled around the both of you, realising the one you love more than anything else in the world was now gone broke you. You managed to tear your eyes away from him to see your two younger brothers and younger sister lying lifeless on the floor. Your own scream of agony hurt even your own ears as you just cried, it was the only thing you could do. The last of your family murdered before you, this is when your eyes fell upon the pistol a few metres away from you. Gently you placed the lifeless body of the man you loved down and crawled over to the gun. One bullet left, which was enough to end your own life, then you could be with them again. 

“DADDY HELP ME!” You head slowly lifted to the plea of help and decided to investigate. You slowly walked into the next torture room and slowly peeked in and discovered a gruesome sight.

“Please…just let my daughter go!” The man pleaded as someone you could only assume to be another male held his daughter who only seemed to be about the age of 8 was being held by her neck.

 

_ You Are Filled With Audacity _

__

“Hey, you missed someone back here.” You told their torturer, only when he turned around fully you pulled out the gun you found and shot this person point blank right in the middle of his forehead. The little girl screamed and ran right to her father who hugged her tightly.

“Get out of here while you can, you’re lucky she’s still alive.” You told the father without emotion and left them there. You walked back over to the lifeless bodies of your loved ones, this time finding a meat cleaver.

 

_ You Are Filled With Vengeance _

__

 

You awoke to find yourself lying in the very same bed when you awoke the first time you fell down here. You slowly opened your eyes, and moved your hands out in front of yourself to find your hands and arms covered in bandages. You ripped the blankets off yourself to find yourself in your underwear but the rest of your bare body covered in bandages and stitches. Flowey really must’ve done a number on you, but you noticed something that was new in the room, it was an acoustic guitar. You slowly got up from the bed and limp over to it grabbing it and limping back to the bed sitting down with it. It’s certainly been a long time since you’ve even touched a guitar, let alone played it. Same can be said with your singing, you enjoyed singing but never liked to do it when people were around. You sat there with it in your hands for a good long while until you decide ‘fuck it’ and began to play and sing.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TNsYtp5Q-0>

 

  
_Musing through memories_  
 _Losing my grip in the grey_  
 _Numbing the senses_  
 _I feel you slipping away_  
 _Fighting to hold on_  
 _Clinging to just one more day_  
 _Love turns to ashes_  
 _With all that I wish could say_  
  
_I'd die to be where you are_  
 _I tried to be where you are_  
  
_Every night I dream you're still here_  
 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_  
 _When I awake, you’ll disappear_  
 _Back to the shadows_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _I dream you're still here_  
  
_Hidden companion_  
 _Phantom be still in my heart_  
 _Make me a promise that_  
 _Time won't erase us_  
 _That we were not lost from the start_  


  
_I'd die to be where you are_  
 _I tried to be where you are_  
  
_Every night I dream you're still here_  
 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_  
 _When I awake, you’ll disappear_  
 _Back to the shadows_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _I dream you're still here_  
  
_I dream you're still here_  
 _Ever slightly out of reach_  
 _I dream you're still here_  
 _But it breaks so easily_  
 _I try to protect you_  
 _I can't let you fade_  
  
_I feel you slipping_  
 _I feel you slipping away_  
  
_Every night I dream you're still here_  
 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_  
 _When I awake, you disappear_  
 _Back to the shadows_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _With all I hold, dear_  
 _I dream you're still_  
 _Every night I dream you're still_  
 _Every night I dream you're still here_

_Ever slightly out of reach,_

_I dream your still here,_

_But it breaks so easily…_

You finish the song, tears streaming down your face as you remember your boyfriend and siblings. Only to look up to see Sans leaning in the doorway watching you with a sad smile.

“not sure if you know this buttercup, but your soul glows a different colour when you are feeling certain things.” Sans told you walking over to you, you hid your face in your hands out of pure embarrassment. Not only had Sans seen you playing the guitar and singing you were also pretty much naked. But something soft landed on your head and slightly smelled of ketchup. You look up slightly to see Sans had thrown his hoodie over you, leaving you slightly confused.

“flowey tore your clothes to shreds, when tori and i found you, you were pretty much a naked bloody mess.” Something about his tone of voice didn’t quite sit right with you. You couldn’t pick up on it as you put his blue hoodie on. That was until you remembered, he mentioned all of your clothes.

“Wait! All of my clothes!?” You asked franticly, probably scaring Sans a bit.

“uh, yeah, the only thing that survived i guess is your black hoodie. tori is actually fixing it now.” Sans told you trying to calm you down, you sighed in utter relief.

“Wait…when did you start calling me ‘buttercup’? and what did you say about my soul before?” You ask remembering what Sans had said early.

“i called ya buttercup when we were at the hole you fell down after the kid came back. why? don’t like it?” Sans asked a little hesitant.

“N-no, it’s not that…I’ve never had a nickname before, just not used to it.” You admitted getting comfortable in his hoodie.

“well then ‘buttercup’ i’ve noticed something about your soul, it’s quite a rare soul.” Sans told you sitting on the bed next to you as you placed the guitar down.

“How so?” You asked zipping up the hoodie, at least this was covering up the top half.

“Your soul glows a different colour when you feel certain things, when you were singing that song your soul was glowing a teal like colour.” Sans informed you still giving you at sad smile.

“A teal colour? What does that mean?” You asked touching where your soul would be.

“heh, as far as i know, it means sincerity. it’s actually the only other colour i’ve seen it glow were it isn’t a dark colour.”

“You’ve seen my soul glow a different colour?”

“yeah, before the world reset i saw your soul glow pink, and when tori and i found ya your soul was also bleeding, and it was also pink.”

“What does pink mean?”

“i honestly got no clue there buddy, you’re on your on with that. but i have a feeling pink was the original colour of your soul before all that stuff happened to you.”

“Pink huh? Has my soul changed colour completely?”

“only when you’re asleep.”

“You were watching me sleep?”

“you screamed in ya sleep (Y/N), you kept doing it for hours. tori, papyrus and the kid are all exhausted trying to wake you up and heal you. whatever you were dreaming about was killing your soul…heh, at once point you stopped breathing. tori honestly thought you were gonna die.” Sans informed you in quite a serious manner his smile faltering slightly.

“How long was I out for then?” You asked but he just laughed lightly looking away for a brief moment, wondering whether or not he should tell you.   

“you’ve been out for a few days, the screaming lasted all day and night…then you stopped breathing. after that your soul turned a very dark orange colour. Then after that it turned a dark yellow colour. it stayed dark yellow for a LONG time. i stepped out for a few minutes to see how everyone else was doing then i heard you singing.”

“Sorry about that, I tend to suffer from nightmares and even sometimes reliving the past through my dreams.” You told him now feeling guilty letting your eyes look at anything but his face.

“i kinda figured that, but not to that extent. heh and i thought i was bad.” Sans mumbled, he must suffer in a similar way because of all the different timelines the kid has caused.

“The kid hasn’t done anything yet?” You asked being reminded of the kid.

“no, i honestly think you’ve scared them too much for them to do anything. and now they don’t have the power to reset anymore, the risk is to much for them.” Sans told you matter of fact tone. Your semi-serious moment with each other was ruined when a loud banging was heard at the door down stairs.

“OPEN THIS DOOR UP, KING ASGORE DEMANDS YOU LET THE HUMANS YOU ARE KEEPING OUT!”

Before you knew it a loud clash and rubble was heard afterwards, sounds like they had just let themselves in. Sans ran out of the room with you limping quickly behind him. You both saw Toriel run down stairs to confront who let themselves into her home with an enraged glare. Toriel was really going to fight whoever was down there…


	7. Utter Panic

Everything seemed to move in slow motion but at the same time at a lightning pace. Your mind was in a complete panic not knowing what the hell to do. Yet Sans came running back with the kid and grabbed your arm and teleported. Both you and the kid ended up in the Skeleton Brother’s house.

“both of you stay here and don’t leave.” Sans told you in a dead serious tone, before you could even protest against Sans he was gone.

“Great now I’m stuck here with you of all people. Just great!” You groaned angrily as the kid flinched at your words, you limped over and locked the front door. It wouldn’t do much considering that whoever was “knocking” on Toriel’s door destroyed it, but it might by them a small amount of time to escape.

“Alright fine, we’re both stuck here together so you can at least tell me who was down stairs earlier.” You commanded angrily limping over to the green couch, collapsing into it.

“That was Undyne, she is the captain of the Royal Guard, she must have found out about you.” the kid answered carefully trying their best not to piss you off.  

“Great, so Mum, Sans and Papyrus are stuck having to fight this Undyne person? How strong is she?” You asked eyeing the kid as they sat down next to you hesitantly.

“She’s pretty strong but nowhere near as strong as Toriel…or Sans…I should know.” They told you sadly, you only now remembered they fought Sans.

“How many times did it take you to finally kill Sans?” You asked now just plain curious.

“More times than I can count, if I had to give a number it felt like it would be in the hundreds.” They informed you trying to figure out an appropriate number. Just when you weren’t wanting to rip this kid’s throat out SOMETHING had to ruin the moment. A figure in dark silver armour burst through the door, utterly destroying it. Right after this the black void appeared, showing this was yet another fight.

“Sigh…so much for locking the door huh?” you ask, fake humour lacing your words. You slowly stood up and faced this so called Undyne as the kid was backing away from them. They didn’t say anything, but you knew what they wanted, to either capture you or kill you. You knew this as many blue glowing spears materialized out of thin air around Undyne, ready to kill.

“Oh good, can’t wait to get beaten to a pulp again! Hey kid go find Toriel and Sans, make it snappy!” You shouted as they nodded, fear still visible on their face. Undyne tried to attack them as they headed for the door but you managed to grab one of their own spears and stab Undyne in the leg. As soon as you touched the spear it burnt your hands, but you couldn’t let go of it, it was the only weapon you had now.

“NGAHHHH! YOU’RE THE LAST ONE WE NEED! JUST DIE ALREADY!” Undyne screamed, though their scream was muffled by the helmet they were wearing.

“Heh, hate to break it to ya, but I have something I MUST do before I die. So you’ll just have to wait a little while longer. And trust me you’re not getting the younger human either, I’ll be making sure of it!” You told them smirking, easily pissing them off. This resulted in spears being thrown at you and you managed to avoid most of them, until one stabbed you right through the arm, causing you drop the spear you were holding. Undyne was probably going to either say something heroic or snarky, which was until you slowly pulled the spear that had stabbed through your arm out and rushed her with it. You managed to graze the helmet they were wearing, making it crack and split until it crumbled off their face. Their face showed a female fish like monster with sharp yellow teeth and eyes, blue scales and long flowing red hair tied back into a ponytail.

“YOU BRAT, STOP BEING SO DAMN RESILIENT!” She screamed rushing you with many more spears aimed right at your soul, you had no choice you had to run. You ran out the door falling into the snow, but picking yourself up again and bolting into Snowdin Town, only to have Undyne’s spears stab you right through the legs making you trip and fall. When another spear came your way you managed to hit it away with the one you were still holding in your burning hands. But as she walked up to you the spears loomed above you threating to kill you.

“Any last words, human?” she asked gripping one of her many spears, aiming right at your soul.

“Yeah I do, 3 actually.” You spat hatefully gripping the spear you had tighter, despite the pain.

“Look behind you.” You told her smirking, when she did look behind, she came face to face with a VERY pissed off Goat Mum.

“Tell King Asgore that Toriel sends her regards! And don’t you dare touch my child!” She growled as she hit Undyne with fire ball after fire ball until she was forced to retreat back to where ever she came from.

“My child, are you ok? Oh my god, we need to heal you right away!” She shouted in panic seeing just how injured you were. She picked you up and carried you to the Skele-bro’s house to find Sans, Papyrus and the kid all there.

“Papyrus I need your help healing (Y/N) again, please.” Toriel begged, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Surprisingly Papyrus didn’t say anything as he rushed over to the both of you, placing you down on the green couch. Orange and Purple magic surrounded you healing your major wounds to your soul and body. After about 10 minutes they finally stopped and looked you over to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

“H-HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked, clearly worried about you, but you just laughed lightly and looked up at all of them with a small smile.

“Don’t worry Paps, I’m in **Stab-ble** condition.” You joke winking causing a silence for a moment. Then followed by a very loud groan and a giggle from everyone else.

“Anyway my child, what happened exactly?” Toriel asked.

“Sans brought myself and the kid here, but a little while later Undyne found us and tried to kill us. I told the kid here to run, and I tried to fight her, heh, emphasis on the word ‘try’. The only thing I managed to was stab her in the leg and destroy her helmet.” You informed them, you noticed that Papyrus was being very quiet and thinking sadly about something, almost seeming nervous about something.

“Anyway, if you guys don’t mind, can I have a shower? I’m freezing my ass off.” You asked trying to smile.

“sure, just upstairs there.” Sans told you as you slowly climbed the stairs into the bathroom.

 

_Sans Perspective_

As soon as (Y/N) closed the door to the bathroom and we heard the water running we all sighed. Tori sat down on the couch her face in her hands, hell even the kid looked worried.

“What am I going to do? I can’t lose another one.” Tori started crying, she really did consider the kid and (Y/N) her own.

“MISS TORIEL? MAYBE WE COULD KEEP (Y/N) WITH US UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT? YOU CAN COUNT ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Now that was a real surprise, I wasn’t expecting Papyrus to suggest keeping (Y/N) her with us.

“Are you sure? What if Undyne comes back? What if Asgore decides to come here himself?” Tori asked becoming more and more frantic.

“hey tori, don’t worry about it, we’ll keep her safe. until then, take care of the kid.” I tried to calm her down as best as I could, and seemed to be work, at a little bit.

“Do you promise?” man, I really hated making promises, but when it comes to Tori I can’t say no.

“promise.” I replied smiling at her, trying my damn best to reassure her.

“Okay, I’ll trust you, please protect her. Sigh, I best head back and gather her belonging.” Tori sighed standing back up.

“let me help then, i’ll teleport.” I grabbed both Tori and the kid a teleported back into her home and helped them gather her belongings.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright carrying all of that Sans?” tori asked, surprising me slightly.

“yeah, i’ll get paps to help me when i get home.” I told her, but then the kid came running up to me with something in there hands. I nearly freaked out until I saw it was just there phone.

“Sans before you go can you give me (Y/N)’s number?” the kid asked very carefully, it was odd to say. This kid was normally very cocky and now they were thinking very carefully how to choose their words. I ended up giving the kid her number and finally leaving after Tori had given me more things to take back for (Y/N). However when I did get home Papyrus was in the kitchen probably making dinner, but (Y/N) wasn’t out of the bathroom yet. I wondered why for a second until I realised she probably had no clothes with her. I looked over to her belonging and sighed, I really didn’t want to go through her stuff, but I ended up finding a purple nightgown. Eh, it was getting late anyway so this’ll do. I climbed up the stairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Yes?”

“assuming you don’t have any clothes there buddy?”

“Nope, please tell me you have SOMETHING?” I opened the door slightly to hand her the nightgown, which she grabbed happily. A few moments later she opened the door dressed in the gown that came down to her knees.

“Thanks Sans, although your hoodie is kinda ruined, sorry about that.” (Y/N) told me as she held the hoodie I let her use. Honestly I was kinda expecting it to be in worse condition, but it only had a tear in the right arm, and it wasn’t even that bad. But it did need a wash because of all (Y/N)’s blood on it.

“it’s fine, heh, i could still wear this, people will just think it’s ketchup stains.” I joked only to have (Y/N) roll her eyes at me, I threw my hoodie in the laundry basket and lead (Y/N) downstairs to her belonging.

“oh yeah, by the way, you’ll be stayin’ with me and paps for a while. oh and i also gave the kid your number too.” I told them quickly and she froze on the spot for a second.

“Is it really ok to leave Toriel with the kid all alone there?” She asked completely unsure about the whole situation.

“trust me (Y/N) she’ll be fine and the kid won’t be doing ANYTHING to tori.” I tried to reassure her but she still seemed hesitant, but let it go either way. I sat down on the couch and watched as she began pulling things out of her bag. One looked like a pretty beaten up laptop and another was a neatly folded and fixed black hoodie which she excitedly grabbed and slipped it on immediately. But then I saw a massive glint of silver and sat up immediately, probably confusing (Y/N) but I didn’t care.

“(Y/N) was that a knife in your bag?” I asked in quite a serious tone, but she looked at me like I was the stupidest thing in the world.

“Uh, yeah? Well to be more specific it’s a meat cleaver.” How disturbed and fucked up was (Y/N) to use a meat cleaver to kill people with?

“Sans, I’m not going to kill anyone with it down here alright.”

“and explain to me why i should trust you on that?”

“Are you serious? Well for starters I shared information with you that I would probably never tell anyone else. You keep telling me to trust you when it comes to mum and the kid. So why can’t you trust me? Or am I just like the kid in your eyes?” Now that caused me to shut it and think for a moment, I hated it when she was right about this.

“no ya not, just please, keep that thing away. brings back some bad memories.” She came to sit down next to me on the couch with her laptop and phone.

 

_(Y/N)’s Perspective_

You had managed to stomach Papyrus’s god awful cooking and you made sure to keep it down, just to spite Sans. The both of you had a bet whether or not you could keep his cooking down. After dinner the three of you decided to watch some T.V and ended up watching a show with a robot host named Mettaton. Sans couldn’t stand it while Papyrus LOVED it, and to be honest you sided with Sans on this one. This robot was very up himself and hard to take seriously, some parts it was so bad it became funny. About half an hour later Papyrus had given you some pillows and a very warm blanket and went off to bed with Sans reading him a bed time story. While this was happening you heard your phone go off with a text message.

**_“Hey, I know it’s late and all but I really need to ask you something about today.”_ **

**_“Kid?”_ **

**_“Yep.”_ **

**_“Alright, what’s up?”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you fight back when flowey was attacking you, you could’ve easily killed him. So why didn’t you?”_ **

**_“You said you wanted to save him right? That would be a pretty dick move if I tried to kill him.”_ **

**_“But you could have defended yourself, but you let him hurt you, why?”_ **

**_“If I’ve learnt anything from flowey, it’s that he’s a sadist, sadist like to enjoy watching their victims suffer. I could have fought back but if I did it was either me killing him or him killing me. Like you said, I could have easily killed him. But the same goes for him to, he could’ve killed me pretty easily to.”_ **

**_“So you decided to stall for time instead?”_ **

**_“Yeah, and because he’s a sadist he fell for it, he wanted to see me suffer. But in doing so he gave me so much time. And because of that mum and Sans found me and got me out of it.”_ **

**_“Then what about Undyne?”_ **

**_“Oh come on, I was already injured and I did fight back at her, I destroyed her helmet and stabbed her in the leg with one of her own spears! Cut me some slack here! But I also didn’t want to kill her either.”_ **

**_“Why? She tried to kill both you and me.”_ **

**_“Papyrus mentioned that he wanted to be a part of the royal guard, and if I remember correctly Undyne was the captain of the royal guard. Again, dick move, if I killed her, Papyrus would be devastated and I’m pretty sure you know what Sans would do to me if I upset Papyrus like that.”_ **

**_“You realise what Papyrus is going to do now right?”_ **

**_“No, what?”_ **

**_“He’ll try and get you and Undyne to be friends, that’s what!”_ **

**_“OH GOOD! CAN’T WAIT! I’ll talk to Papyrus about it tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Alright, good luck with that.”_ **

**_“thanks.”_ **

After that the kid stopped responding, signalling the conversation was over. Once your conversation with the kid you saw that with your belongings sat the acoustic guitar you had played earlier. You picked up again, but this time not to play it, but study it. You never saw this in Toriel’s house and so you had to assume it was Sans guitar.

“you gonna play it or just stare at it?” You looked up to see Sans leaning on the railing of the stairs grinning down at you.

“Is this guitar yours?” You asked and he laughed lightly.

“yeah, though i’ve had some _minor_ setbacks when it comes to playing it, too much _treble._ ” You couldn’t help it, you giggled at this puns.

“Well you’ve really go to _guitar_ your act together.” You respond poking your tongue out at him.

“how _clef-er._ ”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty _sharp._ But it seems to me your jokes are falling _flat._ ”

“you didn’t get my _note_? I’ve had to _scale_ back.” It was times like this that you really enjoyed his company, it kinda reminded you when you first spoke to each other through the door of Toriel’s home. The two of you kept telling music puns and jokes until you both ran out of material. It was then you decided to watch a movie, although the two of barely made it through the start because the both of you had fallen asleep on the couch. It was the first time in a long time your dreams hadn’t been plagued by nightmares, reliving the past or just bad dreams in general.


	8. Sans V.S Undyne

You awoke to find yourself sprawled on the couch, with Sans also sprawled out as well. You leaned over to check the time on your phone, it was 7 in the morning. You really weren’t a morning person at all, but was surprised when Papyrus came out of his room very quietly looking very nervous. Even more so when he motioned you to follow him into his room. When you reached him you entered into his room and sat down on his race car bed and looked over at him expectantly.

“Is this about Undyne?” You asked getting straight to the point.

“Yes, it is…” Your heart almost dropped when you heard how sad Papyrus sounded, his happy booming voice completely absent.

“You want us to be friends huh?” his mood lightened a bit, but not enough to make the situation any better.

“Precisely human!” He was a little more enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

“Look Paps, I don’t think we’ll ever be friends, she tried to kill me, however I will try and talk to her, on one condition.” You told him firmly.

“And what would that be human?” he was nervous again, making you sigh sadly.

“Both yourself and Sans have to come with me and be there while I speak to her. At the moment I am in no condition to protect myself if she tries to kill me again.” You told him firmly, honestly he looked terrified.

“Look, this obviously must be scary for you, I can tell. All I am asking you to do is protect me if she attacks me again.” You told Papyrus who eventually agreed, but surprised you when he said we’ll be going today. You nodded and went downstairs to gather some clothes, went to the bathroom, got changed and walked back downstairs to find Sans only just waking up now thanks to Papyrus yelling to him.

“*yawn* so what’s happening? paps seems stressed?” Sans asked sitting up on the couch.

“Papyrus wants me and Undyne to sort things out, but I only agreed to go if the both of you came with me. I’m not going through the whole process of her trying to kill me again.” You informed Sans who just laughed.

“so we’re your body guards huh?” Sans asked laughing making you pout slightly.

“Just shut up and get ready Sans.” You tell him as he continues to laugh under his breath as he walked up stairs into his room. About half an hour later the three of you were all ready to go. You had also brought a small bag with you hiding a few weapons that Sans may not exactly like.

“Hey Sans can you just teleport us there? The sooner we get this done the better.” You asked Sans, who groaned slightly but did it regardless, telling you that he also agreed with you. When the three of you arrived your tired eyes landed on a very interesting house to say the least, but could easily tell this was Undyne’s house. All three of you stood outside the door for about a minute, until you became frustrated and walked over to the door and knocked loudly on it then backing away a few steps.

“W-WELL, IT APPEARS SHE’S NOT H-HOME! I GUESS WE’LL COME BACK LATER THEN!” Papyrus stated, nervousness clearly showing, however you weren’t about to have that, you carefully walked back over to the scary looking front door of Undyne’s house and kicked the door as hard as you could. And kept doing it until you heard quickly paced stomps towards the door from the inside of the house. When the door opened you saw Undyne dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and boots, she was about to yell at you until she saw that you were one of the humans she tried to kill. There was long pause of silence until Papyrus and Sans decided to walk up next to you, surprising her slightly. But you could tell Papyrus was really struggling and Sans didn’t really care, as long as she didn’t try and kill you again.

“Before you try and kill me again, we’ve come here just to talk and maybe sort something out. So, before you try that again, just hear me out.” You told Undyne firmly but politely, you could tell she would like nothing more than to kill you right here and right now. But because Papyrus was standing right next to you she didn’t want to, and also because Sans was standing on the other side of you. Any wrong move could piss off Sans and upset Papyrus.

“Why. Don’t. You. Guys. Come. In?” Undyne asked gritting her teeth in pure rage as she let the three of you in. You sat down in the only chair at the table while Sans lazily rested his arms and head on top of your own leaning on you. You would have told him to get off if he wasn’t so light, and the fact that Undyne wouldn’t dare attack you with Sans being so close to you.

“So, tell me who’s idea this was to make me talk with the human!?” Undyne demanded making Papyrus flinch.

“Papyrus, you know it’s your job to capture humans and keep them captive until I come right!?” Undyne asked angrily making him look down in shame, this did nothing but piss you off.

“Hey! Watch it fish breath, if you should be speaking to anyone like that it’s me, I’m the human aren’t I?” You asked angrily folding your arms, when she looked over at you she flinched slightly, Sans must be glaring her down.

“Alright **_Human_** , what the hell do you want to **_talk_** about?” Undyne asked standing over the other side of the table.

“Well, Paps here wanted us to be friends, but I think we can both agree that won’t be happening. So the next thing would be discussing what it would take for you to let me and the other human to live, a least until we complete what we need to do.” You told Undyne who stood there still glaring at you.

“Yeah, I can agree with the first part. But that second part? Yeah, I can’t let you live! You’re the last soul we need to get out of here!” Undyne shouted making you pissed.

“I’m going to tell you right now, you would NEVER want to go to the surface if you knew what was happening.” You told her, trying your best not beat the shit out of her. But you needed to show her, but you also didn’t want to let Papyrus see all the damage.

“Hey Papyrus, how about you go. Things might get a bit ugly, but I promise to make it work ok?” you told him, and although he seemed not to believe you could tell he desperately wanted to leave.

“don’t sweat it bro, nothing’s gonna happen to (Y/N), if we can’t do anything tori will sort it out.” Sans told Papyrus who seemed to relax and carefully exit Undyne’s house. The three of you waited about 5 minutes until you knew for certain that Papyrus was gone.

“Alright Undyne, you’re the one who doesn’t have many options here. You can either hear out what I want to say or you can try and kill me right here and now. The second option won’t work though, for one, Sans is here and two, my mother will come and find you. And I’m sure you don’t want to face off against her again.” You told her, harshness lacing every single word you spoke, making her boil with anger and hate.

“Then what do you want to do then, human!?” Undyne shouted angrily slamming her fists against the table.

“I want to see the King and talk to him about it and explain why you shouldn’t even bother going to the surface, at least not yet.” You told her as she tilted her head to the side slightly, silently commanding you to elaborate more.

“The human race has been at war with each other for 2 years, 6 months ago it broke out into a world war. The state that the world is in, all of you would be killed instantly. If the human race fights against each other how do you think they’d react to seeing monsters? They’d kill you without a seconds thought.” You told Undyne harshly actually making her think.

“she’s gotta point, and ya know it.” Sans added, you could sense the evil smirk he had on his face because of how Undyne’s rage was building.

“And tell me how myself and King Asgore will believe a word you say?” Undyne asked glaring into your eyes hatefully.

“I’ll prove it to the both of you, you and the King will come with me and I’ll show you all the bodies me and mum had to burry because of all the suicide. Not every human that falls down here survives the fall, and if a human’s soul truly wants to die it will shatter.” You told her feeling Sans lean on you a bit more.

“Fine then human I’ll inform King Asgore about it, but if your plan doesn’t work out you will be killed and used to break the barrier.” Undyne warned, you only nodded but Sans didn’t seem to like that.

“personally, i don’t really care what you do to the kid, but lay a finger on this one? **Y O U ‘ L L  R E G R E T  I T.”** Sans warned gripping your shoulder slightly now standing up.

“You seriously trust a human more than a monster?” Undyne asked in utter disgust now directing her frustrations at Sans who just laughed, sending a shiver down your spine.

“maybe it’s because i’m not being racist, maybe not all humans are the same, just like us monsters.”

“NRAGHH! SANS! HUMANS ARE THE REASON WE HAVE BEEN TRAPPED DOWN HERE FOR YEARS! I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STAND IN THE WAY OF EVEYONE’S FREEDOM!” Undyne roared summoning an-oh so familiar blue spear, as she was about to throw it at you she stopped and froze. On each side of you there was Sans animal blaster heads ready to attack if Undyne tried to hurt you.

**“T A K E  A N O T H E R  S T E P  C L O S E R,  S E E  W H A T  H A P P E N S.”** Sans warned as the blasters opened their mouths ready to attack.

“Why? WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO PROTECT HER!?” Undyne screamed summoning more spears aiming at the both of you.

“eh, i wouldn’t expect someone who’s only way of solving problems is violence to understand.” Sans told her smirking resting one arm on your head while the other still gripped your shoulder. That was the final straw, Undyne threw one of her spears at Sans, who just easily side stepped it with an easy going smile on his face.

“You wouldn’t want to kill Papyrus’s brother now would you? Imagine how he’d feel about you if you did.” You asked Undyne trying your damn hardest not to smirk at her.

“If it means getting our freedom I’m willing to commit that sin!” Undyne shouted attempting to stab you but having a bone block it. In an instant you were teleported out of Undyne’s house into San’s house, but he was nowhere in sight. Was he really going to fight Undyne!?

 

_Sans Perspective._

Well, this is probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done, I put (Y/N) in my house and went back to Undyne.

“so i guess we’ll be doing this the hard way huh?” I was standing behind Undyne as she slowly turned around to face me, now that’s what I call a pissed of face.

“Sans, I don’t want to have to kill you to get to the human, but if I have to I will!” Undyne warned.

“then go for the other human then. like i said before, lay a finger on her and you’ll regret it.” I told her, not quite serious yet. Personally I really don’t want to fight her, one strike from her and I’m dead. However a black void surrounded us, looks like she’s wanting to fight huh?

“Why do you care so much for some stupid human? We get her soul and we are free!” Undyne roared throwing spear after spear at me. You know the good thing about being able to teleport is it’s so easy to avoid attacks.

“guess you weren’t listenin’ when she told you what was happening on the surface.” I told her shrugging slightly.

“Ha! She’s just saying that so she can live! You’re seriously fooled by that punk?!” Undyne yelled rushing at me. I guess instinct took over for a second, because I ended up turning her soul blue and throwing her against the wall. Then 4 Gaster Blasters at once, then stabbing her arms with bones to keep her in place against the wall. She was about to scream something at me but I ended up pulling the bones out of her arms and she fell to the floor.

**“C O N T A C T  T H E  K I N G  N O W,  E V E N  L O O K  A T  ( Y / N )  W R O N G  A N D  Y O U’ L L  B E  H A V I N G  A  B A D  T I M E.”** I told her angrily, but it appears as though I didn’t have to wait too long.

“S-Sans! Please s-stop!” I looked over to see Alphys and the King himself standing in the doorway of the house. I stepped back and let Alphys through so she could tend to Undyne.

“Sans, what is the meaning of this?” King Asgore asked, trying not to sound shocked at what I had done.

“i was protecting someone who means a lot to me, that someone also wanted to speak with you and undyne. but because she’s a human, undyne tried to kill her.” I told the King, trying not to sound pissed, but by the look on the King’s face I can only assume I failed with that.

“You’ve been with one of the humans?” Great, this is going to go well, but honestly I was too pissed off to care.

“yeah, your ex wife adopted them actually, not to sure how she’s gonna feel about you killing her daughter.” Now that got his real attention.

**“W E  W I L L  S E E  Y O U  I N  T H E  T H R O N E  R O O M.”** I must have terrified all 3 of them, because all that their faces showed was fear. I teleported home straight into my room and just sat on my bed. What the hell have I done?

_“sigh…should probably let paps and (Y/N) know I’m back.”_ I thought grabbing my phone.

**_“hey, just letting ya know i’m back, just in my room.”_** Once I sent the text I heard some muffled shouts from down stairs and then someone running up the stairs towards my room. I didn’t even get to stand up before someone burst through the door, but to my surprise it wasn’t Papyrus. It was actually (Y/N).

“Sans! What happened?! You’re ok? What did she do!? Did she hurt you?” (Y/N) came at me with so many questions running at and gripping my shoulders looking me dead in the eye sockets. Wait…was she crying?

“woah, woah calm down buttercup, i’m fine, see? not a scratch on me.” I told her trying to sound calm and enthusiastic, but clearly she could see through me like glass window.

“You may be able to fool everyone else with that stupid fake smile of yours, but you’re not fooling me. I…I’ve come down here and now I have people I care about again…just…just please d-don’t make me go through losing someone I care about again. I don’t…I don’t think I could take it.” She told me hugging me, man, she was really trying not to cry again. 

“Don’t EVER! Do that again, I’m not weak, I can fight if I have to.” Now I see where this is going. She’s upset that I teleported her out and made her worry.

“sigh, sorry buttercup, but on a slightly brighter note we’ll be seeing the king soon. we can leave whenever you want.” Now, that perked her up slightly.

“We?” she asked letting go of me now sitting next to me on the bed.

“pfft, you think you’re gonna go alone? first off, you don’t even know how to get there and second you’d be killed instantly if i didn’t go with ya.” I knew she was gonna try and talk me out of going with her, so that easily shut that down.

“Alright, but please, for the love of god. Don’t. You. Dare. Teleport. Me. Out. And. Then. Go. Back.” She warned me in quite a serious manner.

“deal, now i’m not sure about you, but i could go for a bite to eat, whata ‘bout you?” I asked but before she could utter a single word her stomach answered for her with a loud grumble. I could help but laugh, and she just sighed in defeat making it all the funnier. At least we could enjoy a bite to eat before we had to leave for the castle…


	9. Proving Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter has death and suicide in it, so if that's not your thing then I suggest skipping the chapter. Sorry?

_Sans Perspective_

I was honestly nervous to say the least, hell even (Y/N) was too. I had decided to take her to Grillby’s before we headed off to the castle. I looked over at her, she was eating just fine, but she seemed so…out of it.

“hey (Y/N), are you a star?” I asked as she looked over at me with a frown, trying to figure out what I was getting at.

“because you seem pretty spaced out.” I told her taking another swing of my ketchup. She rolled her eyes at me, but she smiled either way.

“haha, very funny Sans.” She spat back taking another bite of her food.

“It’s gonna be a very busy day today isn’t it?” (Y/N) asked finishing up with her food.

“yep, may as well get it over and done with.” I told her as we both hopped off our seats. I had a feeling about what was actually going to happen, but either way it turned out Tori was not going to be happy with me. Once we were outside in the snow I grabbed her hand and teleported to the one place I hated the most, the last corridor. Or better known as the Judgment Hall.

“Does this lead to the throne room?” (Y/N) asked looking around the golden hall. I only nodded in response and began to walk forward, wanting to get out of here as much as possible. I know she could tell something was up with me, but she didn’t bother asking. She had much bigger things to deal with. Once we reached the throne room King Asgore was standing there talking to Undyne and Alphys. (Y/N) cleared her throat loudly and the three of them turned around to found the both of us standing there. It was clearly taking a lot for Undyne not lash out at the both us. There was a bit of an awkward silence until (Y/N) dropped her bag and started digging through it until she found her phone.

“I have a few bits of evidence, I took a few videos on my phone during the conflict and afterwards.” (Y/N) informed them holding out her phone to the three. King Asgore gently took the phone and handed it to Alphys. The three of them watched the first video, all I heard from the small device was screaming and a loud staticy explosion. The next one they watched all I heard was the sound of footsteps in the gravel and a young girl crying. This video was enough to make the King tell Alphys to stop the video, Alphys looked like she was about to cry and Undyne just looked on in shock and anger.

“Is this what is really happening?” The King asked looking over at (Y/N) with at very concerned face.   

“Yup, world wars are pretty scary…as you can imagine. Humans as a whole are probably the worst thing on the planet. The mountain you are all trapped under was pretty much the only things that was left untouched. So naturally people fled here, there is a hole that leads down into here right? Well when I came across it the amount of people who had committed suicide around the hole and down it was…it was a lot of people alright…There was enough people piled up that it was more than enough to break my fall and I lived.” (Y/N) explained, cringing slightly, probably remembering all the dead bodies.

“After that, Toriel adopted me and helped me burry all the dead that fell down here. I can show you if you want, there are probably more that have fallen down here to.” (Y/N) explained further.

“If you don’t mind me asking young one, how did you know Sans here?” We both looked at each other for a brief moment, and I nodded in response.

“Sans and Toriel have been friends for a while and often talk through the ruin doors. I ended up doing the same and convinced Toriel to come out with me to meet with him.” (Y/N) answered looking up at him.

“Besides, the younger human’s soul would pretty much be useless to you, their soul will be pretty much an empty husk soon. I would be your best chance to break the barrier, and trust me. I’m not going to let any of you kill me, I still have something I need to do.” (Y/N) informed making them all a little curious.

“But enough about me, we’ll be seeing you at the ruin’s door.” (Y/N) told them grabbing her bag, cuing me to teleport, once I did I went to my station near the door. We’d be waiting a while anyway. But we’d have to tell Toriel what was going on, and by god was she going to be pissed off with the both of us.

“i gotta ask something, why’d you say the kid’s soul wouldn’t work?” I asked sitting down in my seat.

“They told us they wanted to save Asriel, so I’m hoping I can help them do that. But their soul is weak because of me. If they kill the kid they won’t be coming back, and there goes Flowey’s chance at being a monster again.” (Y/N) answered looking up at the trees.

“Sans…I left my phone with the King, can I use your phone to call mum?” (Y/N) asking looking over at me nervously, I just chuckled and gave her my phone. I watched her hesitate for a moment until she finally rung the number. But Toriel didn’t pick up her phone, I suppose we both thought the worst had happened.

“i’ll go in and check on tori, you stay out here if the kid comes out.” I commanded, she nodded and then I teleported into the ruins.

 

 

_(Y/N) Perspective._

It had been about 15 minutes you had been waiting outside the ruins door. You were beyond worried, what if something had happened to Toriel, what if the kid started killing again? You were so deep into your thoughts when you finally heard someone coming through the barely repaired door you jumped and readied yourself to attack.

“calm down buttercup, it’s just us.” Sans stated throwing his hands up in the air walking towards you. You sighed in relief, but it was short lived when you saw Toriel slowly walk towards you glaring you down.

“So Sans here tells me that you spoke to Asgore, and not only that, you plan to show him all the graves we made for the humans that died here. I’m I right?” Toriel asked folding her arms glaring down at you clearly pissed off at you. But before you could fess up she spoke again.

“This better be worth it my child, because the last thing I want to deal with is my ex-husband.” Toriel sighed angrily, you almost forgot you knew that.

“Of course it’s worth it, if I can make this work and make them see they won’t be trying to kill either me or the kid.” You told Toriel who smiled weakly at you.

“I sure hope so, my child…” Toriel told you, her voice filled with worry.

“Is your plan really going to work?” You noticed that the kid was standing behind Toriel.

“I’m hoping it doesn’t punk!” You knew exactly who that was, you turned around to see Undyne and her arms in bandages, Alphys and King Asgore looking down avoiding Toriel’s vicious glare.

“Lay a finger on my children again and I’ll make you regret it more than my poor excuse of an ex-husband!” Toriel spat making Asgore flinch and Alphys hide behind Undyne. You were honestly surprised at how hateful and vicious Toriel was being.

“Now then, all of you come with me. I’ll lead you all to the graves.” Toriel commanded as everyone followed in silence and, and for you, slight fear. As she took you all through the house you could tell Asgore was extremely sad. The poor guy was probably reliving some pretty intense memories. The walk to the entrance to the underground was a very long and awkward walk, the only sound was everyone’s footsteps until they came to where the entrance was into where all the buried bodies were.

“T-there’s so m-m-many of them!” Alphys stuttered in shock looking at all of the buried bodies. You had to agree, there were certainly more than when you were here last. Guess Toriel had been busy with burying more of them. But everyone’s moment was interrupted when you all heard a bone crushing splat. You all turned around to find someone had fallen into the underground, killed instantly on impact. They had landed right in front of the flower bed, a mangled mess. Only you and Sans didn’t react to it, you were too busy noticing a piece of paper slowly falling down after them. You walked over and caught the piece of paper and confirmed your suspicions, it was none other than a suicide note. So you began to read it out loud for everyone to hear.

****

**_A family is like a body. When a family loses a loved one, it’s as if they have lost one of their limbs. I’ve lost more than my limbs, I’ve lost my heart, I’ve lost what was left of my soul. I have nothing left of me. I was scared of the pain of death…But now? I am sure the pain of living is so much worse. In death I’ll be able to see my family again, life now doesn’t give you that anymore._ **

****

It wasn’t so much as a note, as it was someone rabbling their final thoughts before falling to their death. You looked up to see them overcome with shock, and how you were so calm about it.

“Do you believe yet?” You asked searching their lifeless body and finding a very high quality camera, something a professional would use. You set that down with their note and picked up their body and carried it over to space where you could bury them later. You grabbed their camera and checked if it still worked, and to your luck it did. While this person may have been an amazing photographer, the photos on the camera where even making you feel sick.

“Heh…if you want more proof, here. Why don’t you look through this?” You told them, walking over to give the King the camera. All of them huddled together to look through the camera. Toriel covered the kid’s eyes, Undyne was to shocked for words, King Asgore shed silent tears and Alphys actually threw up. 

“You humans have completely destroyed the surface.” Undyne stated emotionless.

“Yeah, we have. So I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you want to go to the surface.” You told her harshly. As she said nothing you focused your attention on the King who just shook his head sadly.

“We will heed by your words young one, we will make no attempts to go to the surface. At least not for a very long time.” The King told you, sadness lacing his words, although you could make out that he was defiantly sincere.

 

A few days had passed since that day and the King told the rest of the Underground that the surface was at war and it would be incredibly unwise to break the barrier at this point. The Kingdom seemed very sad about it, but from the last war they had with humans you’d doubt they’d want to go through that again. So the Underground accepted the Kings words. Toriel had let Asgore come and visit the graves, and he’d always bring a large amount of golden flowers with him. You assumed it was for Toriel and he was trying to win her back, but you later found out that wasn’t the case at all. The kid ended up telling you that their adopted human child, Chara was buried underneath the massive cluster of golden flowers that was there with the rest of the graves. Even though divorced you found it kinda heart-warming that they’d morn together now.

You continued to stay with the skelebro’s and while you and Undyne still didn’t get along you began to tolerate each other. Not exactly what Papyrus wanted but he accepted it none the less. You had been going to Grillby’s more often, even sometimes by yourself. You had even started getting along well with Grillby, which is where you found yourself right now.

“Good evening (Y/N), avoiding Papyrus’s cooking again?” Grillby asked walking over to you, giving you a glass of your favourite drink.

“Yep, it’s starting to get out of hand, he’s started adding glitter to it. Looks cool, but I like my internal organs functioning thanks.” You told him sighing grabbing the drink he had given you.

“Why don’t you try and cook for the night?” Grillby asked as he started to clean one of the many glasses he had.

“Oh I would, but Papyrus doesn’t let me be alone in the kitchen. He always has to come in and basically ruin what I’m making. So expect to see me here A LOT more.” You informed sighing in defeat. You loved Papyrus, he’d taken you through Waterfall on his way to Undyne’s place for training. It was there you discovered his ‘unique’ style of cooking. Undyne was teaching him how to cook, instead of teaching him how to fight. This gave you more reason to dislike her, not only was her teaching method of spaghetti horrifying, but she wasn’t even going to let him in the Royal Guard anyways. It made you angry just thinking about it!

“Well, anyway Sans mentioned something about you the other day that I didn’t know about.” Grillby stated changing the subject.

“Hmm?” You asked as you took a long sip of your drink.

“Sans told me that you’re a pretty good singer and guitar player.” Grillby stated making you choke for a second before gulping it down.

“That little shit!” You groaned in annoyance before sighing.

“Yeah I can play the guitar, and I guess I can sing. But he’s only saying that because he caught me playing one song.” You told Grillby frowning.

“hey now, i just gave grillby here a _note_ of what i saw.” You turned your head slightly to see Sans walking towards the both of you, as he sat down he ruffled your hair messing up the top.

“Well, the reason I was asking is because I’m replacing the broken juke box with the piano that’s in Waterfall. If Sans is right about how good of a musician you are I’d like you to play some songs. I’m sure we’d like to hear some songs of the surface.” Grillby told you smiling warmly at you.

“it’d be nice to hear some music that isn’t from that rust bucket anyway.” Sans stated smiling almost evilly.

“Rust Bucket?” You asked, unsure of who he was referring to.

“He’s talking about Mettaton, who knows, you might be the next star in the underground.” Grillby told you grinning slightly.

“Oh come on guys, I’m not THAT good. I highly doubt I’ll be a star.” You told them rolling your eyes at them smiling.

“that rust bucket doesn’t have any talent and he’s the only star in the underground. i bet if you play even one song you’ll be more popular than he’ll ever be.” Sans stated matter of factly.

“Even so, that just means I’ll have to deal with him. I’ll play some music, but don’t make it into a huge deal alright?” You asked the both of them, they both agreed happily. Grillby said he’d let you know when he’d get the piano, but you and Sans had to get going before Papyrus would come retrieve the both of you himself. As the both of you entered the door Papyrus scooped the both of you up in his arms and ran to the couch, practically slamming you down onto it.

“SANS, HUMAN! I’M GLAD YOU ARE HOME NOW! METTATON’S SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!” Papyrus shouted happily, you sighed in defeat and suffered through a brand new episode of whatever the hell Mettaton was doing.

It was times like this where you mind would wander to anything. That was normally not a good thing. Without some form of distraction your mind would only go towards the bad things in the back of your mind. As soon as you made the mistake of looking down your eyes fell on your bracelet your little sister had made. The thought of your sister made tears spring to your eyes. You couldn’t cry, not with Papyrus sitting next to you. That would only end is utter disaster, not only would Papyrus make you some god awful spaghetti that would kill your organs from the inside. He would also find out more about you, last thing you want to do is scare him. He knows enough about you anyway. You held on until Papyrus went to bed and Sans went up with him to read his bedtime story. You took this chance to slip outside the house and sit on the step at the front door. Not even a few seconds later you let your tears fall, giving a loud and sharp sob. To anyone else it probably would’ve sounded painful, and in its own sick way it did. Mentally, emotionally, physically? It didn’t matter to you. They all hurt you in one way or another. The voices however were probably the worst, the screams…You could only hold your head in pain, cry and beg for them to stop terrorizing you.

“you alright there buttercup?” You turned your head slightly and glanced up to see Sans walking over to you. As he sat down next to you, you didn’t even bother wiping away your tears. He knew what was happening.

“I’ve been better, that’s for sure…” you answered, not ever bothering to hide how depressed you were feeling.

“missing your family huh?” Sans asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, sometimes even distracting myself isn’t enough to make it stop. The voices in my head are the worst.”

“voices?” Sans asked, a little bit of fear hinting in his tone of voice.

“I can still hear my little sister screaming for help, right up until she was killed. Same goes for my brothers and boyfriend…” You told Sans trying your damn best not to cry in front of him, again. You expected Sans to say something but he didn’t, all he did was gently grab your hand and help you up. As the two of you entered the house again he placed you on the couch and grabbed the guitar.

“i know the perfect way to distract you, how about we start choosing some songs for you to play at grillby’s?” Sans asked throwing over your phone, which had most of your music on it.

“Sounds good.” You told him smiling opening up your phone to look for some songs to play.

After a while you had decided on a few songs. I’m Yours by Jason Mraz, Let Her Go by Passenger, The Only Exception by Paramore, Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones and Good Riddance by Green Day. After you had picked the songs you ended up putting on some movie Sans picked and passed out as usual. And once an again you weren’t plagued with nightmares and slept soundly on the couch. 

 

 

You were awoken by a loud crash and a window shattering, making you jump and fall off the bed. You looked around the place to find a large smooth rock on the floor, with shattered glass everywhere. You looked around to see that you were alone in the house, Sans must have already gone to work and Papyrus must have been “training” with Undyne. Sighing you walked over, making sure not to step on any glass and picked up the rock. Only to find a message on the other side of it.

**_You stole our freedom!_ **

**_I hope Undyne guts you!_ **

**_Human scum!_ **

**_Selfish pig!_ **

It’s been a while since you’ve been bullied, but you weren’t mad about the messages. You were mad about whoever it was breaking the window! You decided to get changed quickly and see who was outside. It was when you found a few teenage monsters outside about to throw another rock into the window.

“If you wanted to talk to me you didn’t have to trash my friend’s window to do it.” You told them darkly slowly walking up to them. At first they jumped in surprise and some even seemed scared that you had actually confronted them.

“Y-you probably lied to the King to save yourself!” One of the teens shouted, they all started shouting and agreeing until you chuckled darkly, thus silencing them very quickly.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what Undyne said. Why don’t you go ask her what she saw, it was enough to even make her believe me.” You told them darkly as they backed away slightly, you took this chance to whip out your phone to snap a picture of the teens and they all blinked in confusion.

“HEY! What was that for! Why’d you take a picture of us?!” One shouted holding the rock tightly.

“Oh that? You’ll be paying for the damage that you did to the window. I took your picture so I know who you are, even if you try to run.” You told them tucking your phone back into your pocket.

“YOU STUPID BITCH!” You saw one of them run at you about to attack, you just sighed in annoyance. You moved out of the way slightly and tripped them over by putting your foot out. Making them face plant into the snow with a soft thud, however you then felt something very hard and heavy collide with your right eye. One of the monsters had thrown the rock at your face. When you did look at them, they all gasped and backed away in fear, you must have looked pretty pissed off. You had no intention of killing them or even hurting them. You did however want to scare them away, you pulled out a small knife out of your hoodie pocket and examined it with glee. This was easily enough to scare them, and even more so when you started to slowly walk over to them. Making sure you held your facial expression of sick glee. It was pretty amazing how fast they scattered after that.

You groaned angrily as you finally started to notice the pain and checked your eye only to find you were bleeding just above your eye. You were just mad now and walked back into the house and headed right into the bathroom to clean yourself up. Once you saw yourself in the mirror you just laughed without humour. Not only were you bleeding but your eye was now turning black. You cleaned up the blood and stared at yourself in the mirror for a while.

“Fuck it, I’m going to Grillby’s.” You stated out loud to nobody in particular grabbing your phone to text Papyrus, he’d be home first.

**_“If you need me I’ll be at Grillby’s.”_** About half way during the walk there you received a text back from Papyrus.

**_“IT’S NOT EVEN NOON YET, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING THERE NOW HUMAN?”_ **

**_“To get drunk.”_** You told him, probably not the best idea to tell Papyrus that. But at the moment you just didn’t care, you where mentally exhausted and you deserved a break from all the chaos in your mind. You turned your phone on silent and opened the door to find the regulars and they greeted you happily. It was nice to know they weren’t going to throw rocks at your face. You made sure your black eye was hidden under your hair and you had your hood up.

One thing led to another and you ended up having a good time with Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa having a few drinks with them. Then they had to get back to work, then you somehow ended up getting super drunk with a just as drunk rabbit girl. This girl happened to spill some information about Sans that you didn’t even know about. However this fun moment was ruined when you saw Grillby standing near you looking down at you.

“(Y/N) can you come with me please?” He made it sound more like a command than a request. You drunkenly stumbled after him as sat down on one of the stools with him sitting on the one Sans normally sits on.

“I’ve called Sans and Papyrus to come get you, you’ve been here since 8 in the morning. Do you know what time it is?” Grillby asked firmly, but not sounding like an asshole. You just shook your head hiccupping a few times here and there.

“It’s 1:30 in the afternoon, you’ve been here 5 and a half hours drinking no stop-(Y/N) what happened to your eye?” Grillby cut himself off once he saw your black eye. While he was concerned you were too drunk to give a damn, at the moment the pain was numb.

“heh,…well if *hic* m-must know! I…*hic* had some little *hic* shits throw a rock…through the *hic* window of the house! With messages written *hic* on the rock! S…so I went out there! And I *hic* confronted them! That’s *hic* after a talk t-they threw *hic* another r-rock at *hic* at my face! Thus t-this shit!” You told Grillby nearly falling off your stool.

“I see, you didn’t hurt them did you?” Grillby asked examining your black eye more.

“N-nope…I came *hic* here instead!” You could barely focus on anything now, it was becoming very difficult.

At that point you must of blacked out somewhat, as you vaguely remembered being carried through the snow and then being put onto something soft. After that it was completely black and you remembered nothing else.


	10. Love and Hope

_Sans Perspective._

You know, I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Everything that girl has been through, it wouldn’t surprise me that she’d do this. What was a surprise though is the black eye she has. Papyrus came home with (Y/N) a drunken mess, all I had heard from Grillby is that she needed to be picked up. But Papyrus explained that Grillby told him that she had gotten into an argument with some kids and they gave her a black eye. Right now, she was sleeping on the couch and we had ended up putting a medical eye patch over her eye. When I had come home Papyrus had already put her to sleep and was in the middle of cleaning up some glass from the smashed window. That’s when he showed me the rock with the messages on it, but when Papyrus and I heard her stirring and waking up we both rushed over to her.

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?” Papyrus asked, clearly a bit too loud considering (Y/N) started rubbing her temples in pain.

“Yeah…I just feel like fresh hell right now…” (Y/N) answered, yup she most defiantly had a hangover.

“hangovers will do that to ya, anyway grillby told us what happened but do you remember who they were?” I asked, but to mine and Papyrus’s surprise she dug around in her pockets until she pulled out her phone and showed us a photo of a group of teenagers.

“I took a photo of them when I had the chance. After they gave me a black eye I scared them off.” She sounded so tired, but Papyrus jumped up and took her phone and ran outside the door.

“What’s he doing?” (Y/N) asked sitting up slightly.

“eh, probably either going to find them himself or tell undyne about it.” Now she probably would have put up some kinda fight or argument, but I guess she was just too hungover to give a damn.

“Sans?”

“what’s up buttercup?”

“I want a refund on life. Can I have a refund on life?” I couldn’t help but laugh at this, she sounded so out of it.

“let me guess, this is gonna be the last time you drink?” I asked her laughing but she only scoffed at me, laughing herself.

“Hell no, I’ll just remember to drink more water in between drinks. Besides I found out some things I didn’t know about you!” She told me smirking raising a brow at me, this couldn’t be good.

“I had no idea skeletons could even do that!” It was at this point I knew what she was talking about. I could feel my cheekbones heating up out of pure embarrassment.

“Oh come on dude, no need to be embarrassed, we all have needs and desires of that sort.” I could tell she was trying to lighten the situation, and while it did help to some degree I still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, and also a bit ashamed too. But then it made me think about her, being in the position she was in.

“what about you? don’t you have needs and desires too?” I asked, more out of concern than anything else.

“W-well yeah…But my mind has been so focussed on…other things…And besides…I know he’s gone…but if I did any of that…it would just make me feel like I was…cheating on him. Like I’d be betraying him, heh, I’d feel sick to my core if I even considered…what do they call it?” She asked, as if trying to remember.

“they call it a one night stand buttercup.” I informed her, laughing slightly.

“Yeah that, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. But I know other people do it as a coping mechanism. People do it for many different reasons, it doesn’t just have to be grief.” She told me looking down sadly.

“here’s the difference between you and me buttercup. you had a relationship and ya loved him. i don’t have someone like that, so i don’t have the guilt you do. plus i’m so used to having everything reset, so it never really mattered.” I explained taking a seat next to her on the couch.

“Well a reset won’t be happening, not on my watch.” Now I would just smile and what not, but she just sounded so hungover and slurred when she said that I just laughed.

“What’s so funny? I’m serious!” She pouted folding her arms at me, making me laugh more.

“alright buttercup, you’re still hungover, how about this? we’ll put a movie on and i’ll go get us some food.” I told her, she agreed pretty quickly and while she was deciding on a movie I decided to teleport to Grillby’s. First to grab some grub, but second to give an update to Grillby. I walked in and greeted everyone and made my way over to my usual seat and waited until Grillby had a moment.

“Oh hello Sans, how’s (Y/N) doing? Any better?” He asked.

“yeah, she’s just real hungover at the moment, she’ll probably be asleep by the time i get back.” I informed Grillby.

“How’s that black eye of hers?” Grillby asked, leaning on the bar table slightly.

“the swelling’s gone down a lot but it still looks bad, we’ve given her a medical eye patch and paps is out finding who did it.” I told Grillby, he only nodded and handed me a paper bag, already knowing the other reason why I was here.

“It has a few of her favourite things in there, oh and before you go tell her I have the piano in too.” Grillby told me pointing over to a black piano against the wall were the juke box used to be. 

“thanks grillbz, will do.” I told him walking out the door with the bag of goodies and teleported back into the house, but didn’t find (Y/N) on the couch, but the movie was at a menu screen. But when I heard the click of a door I looked up to see (Y/N) holding a few pieces of paper looking down at me with a face reeked with concern.

“uh, you alright there? what were you even doing in my room?” I asked now curious.

“I think I should be the one to ask you that. I had no idea that the kid made you feel this horrible…” I knew what she was looking at, and I could only sigh as I placed the bag down as she walked down the stairs to me.

“yeah, it’s a song i wrote a while ago, it’s nothin’ that special buttercup, don’t worry about it.” yeah, she just gave me a look I couldn’t quite read and then asked me something I would never had expected.

“Can you play it for me?”

“huh?”

“You clearly put a lot of work into this, I’d like to see you play it. After all, this really does seem important.”

“i’ll play it but i want you to do something for me after.” She only tilted her head slightly in confusion, silently telling me to explain further.

“i want you to tell me who you are, not just your name, who you actually are.” I saw her eyes widen for just a moment until she looked away sadly but nodded. I led her to my room and pulled out an old keyboard I’ve had for god knows how long and had (Y/N) help me set it up. When she handed me the papers, excitement wasn’t exactly the right word to describe her, but sad wasn’t either. Concern was probably the best word, but it still somehow felt like that wasn’t correct either. I just sighed made sure the key board was working and began to play.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKVnZm_yz4>

 

_Come on now kid, you and me together_

_Come and let's see which of us is better_

_I guarantee, that for your endeavour_

_I'll see it end: here now and forever_

_For so long now I have seen_

_All of the paths and where they all will lead_

_I made a promise to a friend, but_

_Now it's one I can't keep_

_You have betrayed every soul,_

_Of every monster you have encountered_

_You've generated Genocide, but_

_I refuse to be beat_

_Now I know that I'm alone_

_But I have to stop you where you stand_

_So you won't win the game_

_So it's for your friends and mine I have to fight right now_

_I have to give it my all_

_I won't hold anything back so_

_You had better be prepared_

_I will sacrifice everything that I have somehow_

_So please my friend_

_Just let this end_

_Come on now kid, you and me together_

_Come and let's see which of us is better_

_I guarantee, that for your endeavour_

_I'll see it end: here and now_

_So in this fight, you are going to pay_

_For the lives lost, all those that you have slain_

_So come here kid, because it is the day_

_You will now know the true meaning of **pain**_

 

After the song was finished I looked over to (Y/N) who stood there with an expression I still couldn’t read.

“You have a beautiful singing voice Sans.” That kinda caught me of guard, and I more than likely blushed as her words.

“uh…thanks buttercup, but now it’s your turn. tell me who you are.” I commanded her and she grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie looking down in shame.

“I’m a horrible murder, I feels justified by my actions, by my lust for revenge and my hatred for the last one is really the only thing that keeps me going. I am hatred and revenge….” Now I was expecting that kind of answer, but what I wasn’t expecting her to do was shed silent tears. She looked so vulnerable and scared, great, good job bone head, ya made her cry. AGAIN!

“sigh, you wanna know what i think you are? i think you’re a victim, a victim that took action in the only way she knew how. hatred and revenge may be what you are at the moment, but that’s not who you are.” I told her pulling her soul out of her body, allowing it to float in between the both of us.

“your soul may be hatred, but that’s only the surface of your soul, it’s not who you are. i’ve seen your soul glow different colours, while still staying black. but i’ve also seen it change colour completely. and then there’s the pink substance your soul bleeds when hurt. i honestly think whatever that pink substance is, is what you truly are.” You know I really wasn’t one for all this mushy talk, but watching someone you’ve come to really care for suffer, you kinda can’t help it. You wanna make sure they’re ok and make sure they know you also care.

“If that’s the case then I don’t know who I am…” She replied gripping her sleeve even more, her eyes glassy with tears again.

“heh, you know what? that’s perfectly fine, you don’t have to know who you are, we’ll find out sooner or later.” I told her, she smiled slightly but I could easily tell she didn’t believe me.

“come on buttercup, the food grillbz made is gonna be cold by this stage, and we still have a movie to watch.” I told her placing a hand on her shoulder leading her outside of my room, down stairs onto the couch.

It didn’t take long for (Y/N) to start digging through all the food Grillby made, and then fall sleep half way through the movie. Kinda glad she did though, because the kid called and said they want to have a ‘serious’ talk with me. I told them to wait until Papyrus came back and then I would met them later. Eventually Papyrus walked through the door and made his way over to us, making sure to keep his voice down because (Y/N) was asleep.

“Is the human doing any better?” Papyrus asked looking over at (Y/N) with a worried expression.

“she’s been doin’ better, but can i ask ya to look after her for a little while? the kid says they want to talk to me.”

“Of course.” And with that I stood up with a slight grunt and teleported to the ruins, I had a hunch were the kid would be and it turns out I was correct. They were sitting just in front of the golden flowers were the humans here fell to their deaths.

“alright kid, spill it, what is it you wanna say?” Not even giving them a chance to say anything as I walked up behind them. But they didn’t even bother moving, or even turning their head around.

“I could reset time until (Y/N) fell down here, but now because of her I can’t do that anymore. I thought I was above the consequences until I committed a full genocide. I’ve come to learn that I can’t reset guilt.” Now that caught me off guard, I wasn’t expecting the kid to be like this. Normally they’d be really arrogant and cocky, but now? I didn’t know how to deal with it or describe it, and worst of all, it didn’t sit right with me either.

“And even if I could, there is no way I could beat you again. I’ve gained Level Of ViolencE but you’ve gained HoPe. But there is a drawback to this, my determination is still enough to wake up Chara. But because my soul is now so weak they could easily take control of me. I’m sure they would finish what I started.” Something wasn’t right, why weren’t they facing me? Why were they so automated? I had a hunch, I was just hoping to whatever god I was wrong, so very wrong.

“…i’m not talking to who i think i am, am i?” I asked carefully getting ready to teleport and attack if I needed to.

“…Hehe, you’re pretty observant, aren’t you…comedian. Yes, the kid you knew is gone. I will finish what they started, they don’t get to back out of this!” They turned around and I saw their eyes as black as my own. But instead of white pupils they had red, and rosy cheeks and a very unsettling smile on their face.

“Tell me, Sans, Who is in control now?” I had to get Tori out of here and tell (Y/N) what has happened. Things are going to be getting very complicated now…Heh, and just when I thought things were looking up…


	11. Regain Control

A few things started to make sense, I couldn’t really blame this Chara person for the genocide that was all the kid’s fault. But Chara trying to continue it just to prove a point to them? Yeah, kinda had a problem with that.

“do you even want to?”

“Huh?”

“you know what you have to do right? you have to kill everyone you come across, just like the kid did. you’ll no longer be an innocent by stander. you’ll be killing the people you tried to save long ago. heh, and this time? **T H E R E  I S  N O  R E S E T I N G  T H I S  T I M E,  T H A T  O P T I O N  I S _D I S A B L E D.”_**   Probably came off a little harsh, but it needed to be said. (Y/N) somehow blocks the ability to reset, which I am more than happy about. And I also don’t know a lot about this Chara person either. The only things I know about them is that they were adopted by the royal family, then they purposely got themselves sick and had Asriel absorb there soul so they could cross the barrier. Asriel apparently came back after being hurt by humans and _fell down_ turning to dust. Thus Flowey came into the picture.

“You wanna explain how you ended up getting rid of that option!?” Chara asked angrily, clenching their fists.

“sorry kiddo, i got nothin’ to do with that, i just know it doesn’t work anymore. so what are ya gonna do? i know ya don’t wanna kill everyone here, you basically gave ya soul to your brother Asriel, so-”

“SHUT UP! Asriel was my brother, he was my best friend! We had a plan, I would give him my soul to cross the barrier and take more souls to break the barrier! He would be considered a hero! He could have freed everyone! BUT HE BETRAYED ME! HE BETRAYED US ALL! HE DIDN’T WANT TO HURT ANYONE AND WE BOTH PAID THE PRICE FOR HIS WEAKNESS! I became a soulless demon and he became a soulless flower!” I didn’t know that at all, but it just proved my point even further that this kid didn’t want to kill anyone, expect maybe Flowey.

“so what are ya planning on doing kid? because let’s get this straight, you kill anyone they won’t be coming back, you can’t reset.” I told them still preparing if I had to attack.

“Then I’ll have to find the person who disables the resets and use them, I’m assuming it’s the other human that fell down here?” At this point my blasters appeared by my side ready to attack.

“sorry kiddo, can’t let you do that.” I told them summoning blue bones to keep them in place.

“Why? Because they’re your friend? They’ve been the only person to give you HoPe? Which matters more to you? Some stupid human or the freedom of monster kind!?” They asked yelling at me, I could only sigh at them.

“going to the surface doesn’t appeal to me anymore, it hasn’t for a long time kiddo. besides look around you, look at all the graves. there’s a war going on the surface, we go up there right now we’d all be killed anyway. so we break the barrier and get killed or we stay down here and live until it settles down.”

“Pfft, yeah and then they’ll be no humans left for us to break the barrier and you’ll all be trapped under here forever! Either way you look at it your human friend will have to end up dying, either I do it or overtime you’ll have to use her!”

“heh, why don’t we just use the one your controlling instead? after all, you’re dead and i don’t really care what happens to the kid.” Now that got them to stop talking, funny that huh. They only glared at me not daring to make a move, it was pretty much the only thing they could do.

“heh, how would Toriel feel if you were responsible for killing their first adopted child and this one also?” They asked smirking, black ooze dripping from their eyes.

“and how will tori will feel when you are responsible for killing her second and third adopted kid huh?”

“HA! Like she’d ever believe it was me, I’m dead, remember?”

“then tell me somethin’ else kiddo, how were you even able to take them over?” I had my suspicions, I was just hoping I was wrong.

“When they committed genocide, every time they gain LV it made me stronger, it made them stronger. Even when they reset it never reset me, I remained strong, and since their soul had weakened considerably taking full control wasn’t exactly that hard.” Yup, just as I thought, this gave me even more reason to keep this demon child away from (Y/N) and everyone else. However what surprised me is when Flowey popped up behind Chara. But there was something sinister about him, he seemed proud about something.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear, tell me Asriel how’s your life doing, oh wait that’s right you can’t feel anything right? What a load of shit!” Chara spat hatefully at the flower, I had had just about enough of it all and also trapped the soulless flower with blue bones, making sure he couldn’t move either.

“alright, i’ve had just about enough of this.”

“tsk, you and me both bone boy.”

“W-wait, C-Chara!? Is that you?” Now that wiped the proud look right off his face. But the next thing that happened was a bloodcurdling laugh from the kid and what appeared to be a spirit morphing out of the kid’s body. Once it was out the kid fell flat on their face, but above them was the ghost? Spirit? Demon? Whatever Chara was now. They were around the same age as the kid wearing brown shorts, green and yellow jumper but still had the same black and red eyes.

“WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, YOU TRADIOR!?” Now that was a pissed off kid, but then they only smiled evilly at the flower making him show genuine fear.

“YOU! YOU’RE THE REASON WE ARE STILL ALL TRAPPED HERE! IF IT WASN’T FOR YOUR “KIND HEART” ALL OF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ON THE SURFACE AND YOU WOULD STILL BE A MONSTER! NOT A STUPID, WEAK, PATHETIC, SOULESS FLOWER!” Chara screamed, full of rage but they took a few breaths to calm themselves down again but still glared over to Flowey.

“I’ll break the barrier in another way, but you? You can rot in hell for all I care, **_brother._** ” Chara spat hatefully disappearing in a way that made it look like the wind was blowing them away. Before I could even utter a single word Flowey fled the scene leaving me alone with the kid. Not gonna lie, I stood there for a moment just staring at them. I kinda wanted them to be dead honestly, but I guess I’m just too damn nice for my own good and I ended up checking on the kid. They actually opened one eye weakly as they saw me and looked away from me. Was it in shame or something else entirely, maybe it was something to do with the fact that Chara took over their body, which reminded me.

“alright kid, you’re pretty weak at the moment. tell me what happened.”

“…My soul is weak and they saw an opportunity to take me over completely…I feel…drained…” I saw the colour from their red eyes begin to fade, they were dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

“Sans…I have a plan…to bring back Asriel…but…it requires a…a lot of risk…he…he has to absorb almost every…every monster soul in…the…underground. When he does this…he’ll turn into what he used to…be when absorbed Chara’s…soul. When he does…does this I was going to give up my…my soul to him…but I can’t now…Sans…I know…I know I don’t…have the right to ask you…any favours…but…please…please give Asriel my soul…” I didn’t feel sad about this kid dying at all, in all honesty they deserved it, yet I somehow felt numb.

“fine kid, but that seems like a HUGE risk to take.” I told them, but what I wasn’t expecting them to do was look at me with glassy red eyes with a genuine smile on their face.

“Heh…you can’t spell **Frisk** without **Risk** ” They told me laughing at their own joke lightly before going silent and their body going completely still.

“heh, even in death i still somehow have to clean up after your mess.” I told them pulling out my phone debating if I should tell anyone. I didn’t know what to do, and I ended up calling (Y/N) and just waited.

_“Hello?”_

_“the kid’s dead.”_

_“WHAT!?”_

_“chara took over their body and died from the strain of it, they told me what i have to do to get flowey back as asriel, but it’s pretty risky.”_

_“I’ll be right there, just hold on!”_

_“wait, (Y/N) you’re injured-(Y/N)!?”_ Great she hung up on me, how the hell am I going to explain this to Tori? **Oh hey, your first adopted child, who is still dead by the way, just killed your second adopted kid and is after (Y/N) too.** Yeah I don’t think that’d go down well. I just sighed again and picked up their body as the red soul followed weakly and walked out of the grave room out into the ruins. I only ended up getting to a small patch of grass when I saw (Y/N) bolting towards me. Once she halted to a stop in front of me she stared at the kid with emotionless eyes, while still panting for breath. It’s kinda an odd sight really.

“How the fuck are we gonna tell Toriel about this?” (Y/N) asked still staring at them.

“i’m gonna have to tell her i found them dead in the grave room, but i need you to take their soul and hide it in your hoodie. once all this is over i’ll tell you what they told me.” I told them as they grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie.

 

_(Y/N) Perspective_

Both you and Sans sat at the table as Toriel was screaming and crying with Asgore trying his best to comfort her as they were in the room they had been staying in. You’d feel sad too if the kid hadn’t done what they did before, besides you were pretty numb to the whole death thing anyway, it barely fazed you anymore. But despite this you did feel horrible for Toriel and you knew Sans did, which was probably why he was acting more pissed off than his usual chill self. Eventually the crying stopped and Asgore walked out looking sad and exhausted, and made his way over to the both of you. And awkward silence filled the air and you sighed feeling the soul in your hoodie pocket shuffle a little bit.

“if you’re wondering, the kid’s soul wasn’t anywhere around when I found them. they probably committed suicide for reason’s we don’t know.” Sans lied to Asgore fairly emotionlessly looking up at him.

“So you just found them there?” Asgore asked tilting his head to the side.

“they called me saying they needed to have a serious talk, and then i found them dead. that’s when i called (Y/N) and told her what happened.” Sans continued glancing over in your direction for a brief moment, then back to Asgore.

“I see…” Asgore stated sadly looking down slightly.

“Tori and I are going to make funeral plans, so if the both of you do not mind, could you leave us to our privacy?” Asgore asked, the both of you only nodded as you both stood up. Sans grabbed the sleeve of your hoodie a little too hard for your liking and teleported you back to his house. But when the both of you appeared in the living room of his house he didn’t let go of your sleeve, hell, you could even feel him shaking slightly.

“Sans, go blow off some steam if you have to, I can tell you’re pissed off.” You told him placing your hand on his gripping your sleeve. His grip loosened but he didn’t let go of your sleeve and continued to shake slightly.

“just when things were starting to change for the better, heh, whoever thought that the kid actually dying would piss me off so much. i should be happy that they’re dead. but no, even in death i still have to clean up their mess.” Sans ranted angrily, his white pinpricks absent from his eye sockets again. You honestly didn’t know what to do, so you just stood there rubbing his bony hand with your thumb.

Eventually the two of you sat down on the couch and Sans explained what Frisk told him and their plan to bring back Asriel. But their moment of discussion was interrupted with Papyrus walking through the door looking really scared.

“bro, what’s wrong, you don’t look so good.” Sans stated worryingly as the both of you hopped off the couch over to Papyrus.

“UNDYNE WANTS TO FIGHT THE HUMAN IN THE ARENA!” Papyrus screamed in worry making Sans also go into panic mode.

“That’s all?” You asked not really seeing the problem, the only injury you had now was a black eye. She also always wore an eye patch, so you guess that makes you even?

“HUMAN, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, EVERYONE WILL BE THERE TO WATCH YOU FIGHT UNDYNE!” Papyrus yelled in worry, but you and Sans saw an opportunity, despite Sans also being just as, if not more worried than Papyrus.

“If it’s a fight she wants, it’s a fight she’ll get, once I beat her maybe she’ll shut up.” You spat back folding your arms rolling your eyes.  

“When is this fight happening anyway?” You ask walking over to your belongings.

“SHE IS ALREADY WAITING AT THE ARENA!”

“Well then, we’d better get going then.” You replied easily, removing everything out of your bag except all the weapons you had, including your meat cleaver.

“Well, let’s get going, let’s get this over and done with.” You told them both a little too harshly. Both of the brothers looked at each other and sighed as Sans grabbed you and Papyrus and teleported to the arena. You found yourself in a back room with and could hear the muffled shouts of the monsters above you, Undyne must already be out in the arena waiting for you.

“Papyrus, could you go check if Undyne is waiting out there for me?” You asked, trying to get him away for the moment. Papyrus reluctantly agreed and went away to check for you, giving you time to talk to Sans quickly. You pulled out the kid’s soul out of your hoodie pocket and handed it to Sans.

“Probably best if you held onto that.” You told Sans who took it without saying a word. He was nervous, you could easily tell, you watched him hide the soul onto his own hoodie pocket. Before you could say another word Papyrus came back and told you that she was waiting just like you thought she would be.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute, I’m just gonna get ready for the fight.” You told them, walking over to a changing room with your bag of weapons. You ended up grabbing your meat cleaver and two hand guns you had found on the surface. Luckily you had also found ammunition and loaded them into the guns. You also decided to grab a metal baseball bat and take off your hoodie. No way in hell were you letting that get anymore damaged. When you came out you had Papyrus hold onto your black hoodie for you and walked out into the arena. You looked over your shoulder to find Papyrus and Sans lingering where you walked out from.

“HA! SO YOU ACTUALLY SHOWED UP HUH?” You turned your head around to find Undyne standing triumphantly, while the monsters screamed and cheered.

“What’s this all about Undyne? You know damn well you aren’t even allowed to kill me, so what’s going on?” You asked pissed off.

“Yeah, I know I’m not allowed to kill you, and I don’t plan to. But! I can beat you to a pulp! If we can’t kill you to get our freedom back we can at least beat you up!” Undyne shouted making you roll your eyes. But then you noticed something, she wasn’t wearing her amour, she was only wearing a tank top, jeans and boots.

“Before we start beating the shit outta each other I have one question to ask. Why aren’t you wearing your armour?” You asked fixing meat cleaver that was shoved in the side of your pants and the hand guns in the pockets of your pants.

“HA! Like I need my suit of armour to beat the crap out of you!” Undyne laughed, summoning a spear, readying herself to attack. You again rolled your eyes and sighed in annoyance, she had no idea how good you were at killing things did she. Undyne then rushed at you holding her spear closely, aiming right for your arms. You easily side stepped her assault and tripped her over by sticking your foot out. It was only then the black void appeared, showing you that this was now a real fight. And everyone in the arena knew it.

“What? Not so cocky anymore?” You asked in a smart ass tone wearing a shit eating grin, clearly pissing her off.  

“You’ll regret it human!” Undyne shouted attacking you again, you took this chance to smack her in the face with your metal baseball bat, even hearing some teeth crack and break.

**“Again!”**

You smashed your bat into her face again, then kicked her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. You then smashed your bat into her stomach, easily leaving some nasty bruises. But Undyne grabbed your baseball bat with her hand and sent many spears through it, utterly shattering it. Undyne then grabbed you by the hair and threw you away from her then throwing a spear through your left arm and you tumbled away from her.

**“Don’t you dare let her beat you!”**

You violently grabbed the spear out of your arm and threw it away. You were pissed, you glared her down and you swore you saw a moment of fear on her face. You grabbed the two hand guns and shot her in the arms hearing her scream in pain. But you didn’t care, in fact…you began to like it. You walked over and shot her in the leg and heard her scream again.

**“MAKE HER SCREAM MORE!”**

You shot her in the other leg and watched her fall to the ground with a sick and twisted smile on your face. Normally when you do this you felt you felt nothing at all or a horrible sense of happiness. That horrible sense of happiness was being amplified so much. This voice in your head was leading you on, making you want to hurt Undyne even more. You wanted to hear her scream in agony even more! At this point you could barely control yourself, yet you still where in some sort of control. You walked up to her, laughing darkly, probably scaring everyone in the arena.

**“CUT HER! STAB HER! MAKE HER BLEED!”**

“You began to let the voice control you as you dropped the empty guns and pulled out the meat cleaver, holding it up high laughing like a psychopath. But everything seemed to move to quickly as you were trapped in a cage of blue bones and a fire ball blocked Undyne’s next attack that you hadn’t noticed was coming.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?” You looked over to see King Asgore with Toriel with the skeleton brothers running over. But something inside you was filling you with multiple feelings, Hate, Fear and something you hadn’t felt in a long time…Determination. It was at this point you felt like you were falling and watched what was happening from your eyes without any control. You watched as that damned Flower popped up again, ensnaring everyone in the underground. Nothing was making sense to you, yet it did. All sound around you was replaced with a loud ringing in your ears as you watched Flowey start to absorb every monster soul in the underground. In a moment of panic that one side of you couldn’t understand you broke free of the bone cage and freed Sans from the vines and threw him far away from the commotion. All of a sudden everything turned black and you were left alone with a small goat child. He turned to you and you lost full control of your body as he said something to you and transformed. It was then you realised what had happened as you struggled inside yourself to regain control of yourself again. Chara had taken over you and they stood against their own brother…


	12. Determination VS Dedication

_San’s Perspective._

No, no, no, no, NO! This wasn’t the plan at all! I knew damn well what was happening. I guess instinct took over me and I attacked the both of them. I’d be damn if I let Chara ruin this, hell, I’d be damn if I let them stay in control of (Y/N)’s body for long. But as I attacked them, I saw (Y/N) and Chara struggle for control. It was when they looked up at me that I saw what was really going on. They were sharing memories with each other and both of them unable to handle it. But I as the dust cleared from my Gaster Blaster attack they had vanished, probably run off. As much as I wanted to chase after them, I had Asriel to deal with, who seemed pretty pissed off with me.

“I just had my chance to reset everything and you ruined it!” he shouted summoning his Hyper Goner at me.

“you wouldn’t be able to reset anything anyway.” I told him harshly squaring up his Hyper Goner with my own Gaster Blaster.

“you’d have to kill (Y/N) if you wanted to reset anything, she disables resets. And I’ll be making sure that won’t happen.” I told him holding out Frisk’s soul, making sure he’d notice it, which he clearly did.

“That soul…That’s-”

“yeah it’s the kid’s soul, they died from the strain Chara put on them, taking over their body. The kid told me to give you their soul so you could stay as you are now, instead of turning back into a soulless flower. so my question is, do you want to reset everything to the way it used to be? or do you want to come back as you are now and continue to live?” I asked, my left eye flashing blue and yellow. I saw him hesitate on his attack, considering my offer.

“If I take you up on this, is there a chance to save Chara also?” He asked, he seemed just as desperate as I did.

“i have no idea, but we may as well try, because i still want to get (Y/N) back. if we can find out a way to save them we’ll do it.” I told him, and it wasn’t far from the truth, I seriously had no idea what we could do to get the both of them back.

“…What do I have to do?”Asriel asked making his Hyper Goner disappear.

“absorb this soul of determination, while at the same time expelling all of the monster souls you have back to their bodies. think ya can manage that?” I asked holding out the kid’s soul to him.

“Yeah, I think I can.” They told me as the kid’s soul floated over to Asriel. The sight I saw was actually pretty incredible, all of the white monster souls flowing out of his body back to their owners and the seven human souls he held all glowing until the red one became his own soul. Sending the remaining 6 souls flying back to the castle, once everything settled down people started to wake back up. Asriel stood there nervously next to me as his parents, Tori and Asgore woke up and saw him. Once they saw him they silence almost became unbearable, that was until Tori began to shed tears, hell even Asgore was having trouble containing his emotions.

“A-Asriel? Is that really you?” Tori asked walking up to Asriel, a trembling hand cupping his face.

“Yes, it’s me, mother.” He stated, also trying to contain his emotions. Everyone in the entire underground was utterly shocked, and I would be too honestly, if it wasn’t for one problem. Chara now had control over (Y/N)! I pretty much had blocked out the entire underground losing their shit over the return of our prince and how excited everyone was. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder, of course it was Papyrus.

“BROTHER, WHAT IS WRONG?” He asked, he clearly knew something was wrong as did Tori and King Asgore when they saw my face. Guess I must be making the “scary” face again, hollow eye sockets I guess.

**“( Y / N )  I S  I N  S E R I O U S  D A N G E R.”** I told them, even making Asriel shudder, despite him knowing what the hell is going on. Things were about to get hectic.

 

_(Y/N) Perspective._

“CHARA, GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD ALREADY!” You screamed as Chara continued to control your body, walking into the Last Corridor.

“So what, a war is going on. I’m still seeing this through to the end, I’m sorry I have to use your soul to do it but I don’t have any other choice. I will set these monsters free if it’s the last thing I do!” Chara hissed back at you, your struggling while it wasn’t enough to take back control of your own body, it was enough to cause some psychical pain to them.

“YOU’LL SET THE MONSTERS FREE JUST TO WATCH THEM ALL DIE!” You screamed in pure desperation and rage, but they just wouldn’t listen to you.

“Would you just stop struggling already?! Death really isn’t that bad when you think about it.” They tried to reason with you but the both of you only heard a dark chuckling and saw Sans standing there glaring at the both of you. But what surprised you is that standing with him was Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, King Asgore and Asriel. Never in your life were you so happy to see a bunch of monsters, but you could tell Chara was very angry and conflicted. They are here, finally face to face with their adoptive parents and the brother that betrayed them.

“Chara…is that really you in there?” King Asgore asked taking a daring step forward.

“…Greetings Father…Mother…” Chara answered almost sadly, you could feel the sadness grow even more when the both of you saw Toriel lose it. The poor woman had been through so much in one day to day. Losing Frisk, then gaining her biological son back and hearing her first adoptive child’s voice through you. Even though you hated Chara for what they were trying to do, you both did at least have one thing in common. You both considered Toriel your mother, it hurt the both of you watching her be this emotional about everything that’s happened today.

“Chara…Sans told us about how you took over (Y/N)…Please Chara, don’t use her to break the barrier!” Toriel pleaded, you could feel Chara’s heart wrenching pain in your own heart.

“Sorry mother, but I set out to do this and I won’t let anyone here stop me. Especially not **_him._** ” Chara stated pointing right at Asriel, making him sigh.

“My child, what do you mean?” Toriel asked, tears streaming down her face.

“That pathetic excuse for a brother betrayed me! I gave him my soul so we could gather enough human souls to break the barrier! I gave myself up for all of you! I died so we could get out of here! I wanted you to see the surface! But no! YOU! YOU HAD TO BE SO “KIND HEARTED” AND YOU LET THE HUMANS KILL YOU! THEN YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO COME BACK HERE AND HAVE MOTHER AND FATHER WATCH YOU DIE TOO!” Chara screamed, tears running down your face, you could feel them shaking.

“I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE AND SOUL AND YOU THREW IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! I DIED FOR NOTHING, BECAUSE OF YOU!” Chara screamed glaring daggers right through Asriel. You could feel Chara’s pain and you could even see their memories, as they could see yours. But they took in a shaky sigh and wiped away their tears and looked back up at Toriel and Asgore.

“I don’t want to have to use (Y/N) here to break the barrier, she’s a good person who’s suffered too much. But if I ever want to finally be able to complete what I set out to do, then so be it!” Chara stated making Sans step forward his left eye flashing blue and yellow again, but you noticed something strange about his eye this time. It was flashing more yellow than blue, a thought then crossed your mind. Human souls have a colour that defines their main trait, maybe Sans eye worked the same.

“sorry kid, you ain’t killing my best friend to fulfil a purpose that can wait.” Sans stated, his eye still flashing. But then what scared you the most was when Chara pulled out your meat cleaver and held it out, pointing it right at Sans.

“Please don’t make me have to kill you…” Chara stated, it almost sounded like they were truly pleading with Sans.

“Chara, please! There is no need to for violence, you could live here with us again and-”   

“Father! Please stop! I can’t live with all of you again. Unlike THAT horrible excuse for a brother I don’t get a second chance at coming back. The only reason I am here is because I have taken control of (Y/N)’s body and soul.” Chara told him shaking your head.

“Chara dear, I’m sure that (Y/N) would be more than willing to live with you within them. You two could share the same body, maybe even Alphys could make you a body too!” Toriel begged, but the both of you knew that wasn’t going to work. Chara was determined to see their mission through to the end. But Sans almost seemed disgusted with Toriel.

“quit being selfish tori, you’ve already gotten one of your dead children back, thanks to me no less, so you’re welcome for that! but this is where i’m drawing the line!” Sans told her angrily, which was very unlike him, even Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were surprised. Asgore and Toriel on the other hand were at a loss for words. When they turned to look at Asriel for a confirmation he only nodded keeping his head down.

“You’re responsible for bringing HIM back!?” Chara asked, now they were pissed off.

“Chara! Please I’m sorry I betrayed you. But I didn’t want to have to kill people!” Asriel tried to reason, but Chara wasn’t having any of it.

“YEAH!? AND LOOK WERE THAT LEFT THE ENTIRE MONSTER RACE! STILL TRAPPED UNDERGROUND! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD TO DO THE RIGHT THING, AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE!?” Chara screamed, black ooze dripping down your face, coming right from your eyes. Chara then did what you feared the most, they started the fight, bringing fourth the black void. Chara then bolted forward at Asriel, meat cleaver in hand about to slash at him. But before you could do anything to stop Chara, blue spears, and bones stopped their assault, enraging Chara.

“I’M STILL VERY UNCLEAR ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING, BUT I DO KNOW YOU’VE TAKEN OVER MY DEAR FRIEND AND ARE HURTING THEIR SOUL. SO PLEASE, LET THEM GO. PLEASE DON’T KILL MY FRIEND.” Papyrus told the enraged Chara, and it hurt your heart to see him like this, and was that a hint of orange flash in his eye?

“WAIT! PLEASE DON’T HURT MY CHILD!” Toriel screamed, tears streaming down her face. But to your surprise Sans glared over at her, his left eye flashing so violently it was terrifying.

“tori, it’s either chara or (Y/N), whether you like it or not, chara is dead tori! they’ve been dead for a long time! and i’m not about to lose the only person who’s given me HoPe because YOU can’t make up your mind whether to keep a dead child or the one that’s still alive!” Sans yelled at Toriel making her, Asgore, Asriel and Alphys stand there in shock, never had Sans been so pissed off before. But your heart almost skipped a beat, maybe even stopped for a brief moment, you honestly couldn’t tell. You, you of all people in existence gave him hope?

You watched on in pure shock, not knowing what to do or how to react. Undyne kept you from escaping or running away, your soul turning green. But when that wore off Papyrus would use his blue attack to keep you in place and Sans? Sans was the one doing the most damage while Toriel was being held back by Asgore and Asriel screaming and crying. Alphys was hiding behind the royal goat family, terrified out of her mind. Chara had managed to cause some pretty serious damage to Undyne and Papyrus, but Sans was a very heavy hitter. Nearing the end of the fight it was your extremely tired and beat up controlled body, up against Sans who had taken no damage what so ever. But to both yours and Chara’s surprise Sans teleported to you, grabbed you by the hair and teleported again. When you all arrived at your destination he threw you against the wall, grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the wall. Chara struggled to get free, but for a skeleton Sans was extremely strong.

“(Y/N) i know you’re in there! listen to me!” Sans pleaded, but Chara just laughed and glared at him right in the eye sockets.

“She can’t do anything, I. AM. IN. CONTROL!” Chara spat smirking at him.

“stop letting this demon child use your hate as their strength!” Sans practically ignored Chara, trying desperately to reach you. But then something sparked in your soul you haven’t felt in so long. It wasn’t determination, it wasn’t even the quality of being determined, and firmness of a purpose wasn’t it. You were committed to the task, to the purpose. Your pitch black soul of hatred started to crack and split. But out of those cracks and splits a pink light began to shine through, even your soul began to glow pink. You were regaining control of your body, despite Chara trying their best to stay in control. Your soul was forced out of your body and Sans was pushed back from you and everyone else came rushing in to see what the commotion was about.

Turns out Sans had only teleported you to the throne room in the massive bed of golden flowers. Exactly where Asriel had turned to dust holding Chara’s lifeless body. Once everyone saw your soul they also noticed the parasitic like vines? Holding and latching onto your soul. This must be what was left of Chara, when seeing this you felt kinda bad for them and what you had to do. Your soul had shattered the black layer of itself, to reveal a bright pink soul, also glowing pink. This action in itself destroyed the vines on your soul and your heard Chara scream in pain and their spirit split from your body. Once they had left your body a massive wave of exhaustion washed over you and you felt yourself fall but have someone catch you before you hit the ground. You looked up slightly to see both Sans and Papyrus had caught you from falling. When you found Chara’s spirit your heart felt like it broke in half. They stood there looking at their disovling body and sighed sadly in pure defeat. The royal family rushed over to Chara, all of them crying and begging for Chara to stay. But it’s when you saw Chara look up at their family that your heart really felt like it broke even more. They looked up at their family, looking like a sweet and loving child and told them that they loved them before disappearing completely, leaving the royal family an emotional mess. It was then your vision began to fade and you must have finally passed out from exhaustion.

 

 

You awoke to find yourself in Papyrus’s race car bed, tucked in comfortably with a wet wash cloth placed neatly on your forehead. You slowly blinked your eyes a few times to adjust your eye sight until you could see clearly.

“OH! Human, you’re awake!” You turned your head slightly to find Papyrus walk over to you, making sure to keep his voice down as not to startle you or cause any pain to your head with his loud voice.

“How…how long have I been out for?” You asked, not even bothering to even sit up.

“You’ve been asleep for a few hours, you’ve received some pretty serious injuries. Alphys has done her best to patch you up, but apparently you’ll be bed ridden for about a week…maybe even two.” Papyrus informed you taking off the wash cloth and placing a new fresh on your forehead.

“Where’s Sans?” You asked noticing he wasn’t there with Papyrus, and you became worried when he sighed.

“Sans is talking with the Royal Family right now. He’s gotten into a very serious argument with them over you, human. Sans is refusing to let Toriel and Prince Asriel come see you.” Papyrus informed glancing down slightly, but your surprise he asked you something that you weren’t expecting to ask, at least now at the moment.

“Sans never really tells me anything that’s going, and when he does it’s never the full story. So…could I ask you to tell me what in the world is going on?” Papyrus asked grabbing his computer chair and dragging it over to the bed so he could sit down and talk with you.

“I can tell you what I know, because honestly there are some things even I don’t understand too.” You told making the attempt to sit up, and ended up having to get Papyrus help you up.

“Toriel and King Asgore had an adopted human child named Chara. But they killed themselves so Asriel, Toriel and Asgore’s son could absorb their soul to cross the barrier to obtain more human souls so they could break the barrier. But…Asriel didn’t kill any of the humans, he didn’t want to kill them. He ended up returning to the underground with Chara’s dead body and turned to dust right in front of his parents.” You explained to Papyrus who was listening intently.

“When the younger human fell down here their soul of determination woke up Chara’s spirit. Eventually Chara took over the younger human and threaten Sans that they were going to use the human souls the underground already had and my soul to break the barrier. The younger human died from the strain of having Chara overtake them, but got Sans to give their soul to Flowey once he turned into Asriel.” You explained.

“So Flowey was Asriel the whole time?” Papyrus asked quite shocked.

“Yeah, so when that happened Chara managed to take control of my body and made their way over to the barrier. That’s when all of you were there and fought Chara, who was controlling me.” You finished stretching your arms and cracking your back slightly.

“A lot more is involved with it, but even I don’t really understand it myself, sorry.” You told Papyrus as you saw he was thinking deeply about what you had just told him.

“I also have a question.” You told him as he perked up slightly, waiting for you to ask.

“I’ve seen a few times that Sans’s eye flashes two different colours, even your eye flashed orange for a brief moment. Is that supposed to represent what traits monsters have?” You asked.

“Yes, some monsters are a little different with how you can see their traits, but for myself and my brother we show it through our…powerful eye. Sans has two equal traits while I have one.” Papyrus informed you, his maturity over the situation surprising you.

“Is that why his eye flashes two colours at once?”

“sure is buttercup, glad to see you’re awake.” Both you and Papyrus turned to find Sans in the door way looking over at the both of you. You couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at him as he walked over to join the both of you. It had been a while since you had cried tears that weren’t from anything negative in your life. At long last you had a reason to be happy.

“OH! HUMAN, PLEASE DON’T CRY!” Papyrus shouted in concern when he saw falls cascade down your face.

“it’s alright bro, she ain’t cryin’ because she’s sad, those are happy tears.” Sans told his brother grinning down at you as you smiled like an idiot at the both of them.

“it’s also nice to see that your soul isn’t black anymore.” Sans stated out of the blue with Papyrus nodding in agreement.

“My soul…isn’t black with hatred anymore?” You asked, wiping away your happy tears. Sans gently pulled out your soul to reveal a bright pink soul floating before you. This is what you truly were, you almost didn’t recognise it, but while the colour had changed completely all the damage your soul had endured through your life was still there. But despite that, it amazed you, this was you, you weren’t hatred like you thought you were.

“My soul isn’t…I’m not…” You were too overwhelmed and began to cry again.  

“that, buttercup is no longer a soul of hatred. that is a soul very similar to determination, but not quite.” Sans informed you sitting on the side of the bed also looking at your soul.

“T-then what d-does it mean?” You asked through sobbing and both of the brothers smiled at you.

“that is a soul of dedication, buttercup.” Sans told you as both of the brothers hugged you as you cried, holding your reformed soul. This is who you truly were, a dedicated person.


	13. Trigger Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming who you truly are isn't as easy as it seems.

 You could hear the yelling and shouting from the front door, Papyrus carrying you and helping you try and walk again. Sans was at the door arguing with Toriel and Asriel. It had been a few days since the whole ordeal, and Sans wasn’t allowing Toriel or Asriel to see you. You eventually found out that Sans was actually extremely pissed off with Toriel about the ordeal. How she wanted to choose Chara over you or something. And Asriel? He was still mad about his actions as Flowey and doesn’t trust him in the slightest. Sans had only allowed Asgore and Alphys to see you, Alphys would check up on you once a day to see how you would be doing and Sans allowed Asgore to see you for some reason.

“for the last time tori, i ain’t letting you see her, what you suggested back there was the last straw. and might i add, the only reason you have asriel back is because of me and the kid.” Sans told them, leaning on the doorway, glaring at them.

“Sans please, we’re worried about her, Undyne, Papyrus and yourself nearly killed her!” Toriel shouted with her son standing next to her.

“wouldn’t you’ve preferred it that way? after all, you wanted your dead child to try and share a body with (Y/N) even though chara was going to kill them anyway? if chara had stayed with (Y/N) she would have died from the strain, much like frisk did.” Sans told Toriel darkly eyeing off Asriel, when Toriel was about to question this Sans spoke up again, this time glaring at Asriel.

“why don’t you actually tell your parents about what happened asriel, i’m sure they’d love to hear it.” Sans stated darkly slamming the door in their faces, and walking over to you and Papyrus who was currently helping you walk. Both you and Papyrus had heard the argument and saw how mad it made Sans.

“You ok there?” You asked standing with wobbly legs as Papyrus held you up slightly so you wouldn’t fall.

“i’ve been better i guess, but i think the main concern is you buttercup.” Sans told you making you sigh.

“Learning how to walk again is actually quite humiliating. I’ve survived a world war and here I am unable to walk properly!” You ranted angrily as you nearly fell over again.

“well we did beat you to a pulp and you also managed to gain control back of your body, don’t be too hard on yourself.” Sans told you feeling a little guilty he had hurt you so much, hell even Papyrus felt awful about it, and he did the least amount of damage.

“I’ve been in far worse predicaments, and I always walked away just fine!” You ranted angrily attempting to walk on your own but falling over soon after with Papyrus there to catch you before you hit the floor.

“HUMAN, PLEASE, YOU MUST NOT STRAIN YOURSELF. YOU’LL END UP MAKING YOUR INJURIES WORSE.” Papyrus told you worried, you’d feel bad for the way you were acting but you were just too frustrated to care at the moment.

“If I’m going to be stuck in either your bed or the couch all freaking day can I at least have SOMETHING to do?” You asked snapping at Papyrus who flinched in response. You could tell Sans was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Sans and Papyrus walked over to it, weary if Toriel and Asriel had come back, but to their relief it was Alphys.

“S-so (Y/N) how a-are you feeling?” Alphys asked nervously, not only was she just anxiety ridden you could tell she was terrified of you, so you tried your best to supress the shitty mood you were in.

“I’ve been better, but it’s not too bad I guess, I’m just frustrated that I can’t do anything and it’s taking so long to heal.” You told Alphys as she fiddled with her lab coat.

“Well I-I have a w-way that will heal y-you up almost instantly!” Alphys exclaimed pulling out a needle with the syringe filled with a green like substance.

 

**“NO! STAY AWAY! (Y/N) HELP ME! PLEASE!”**

 

You jumped from the couch in pure panic surprising all three of them and backed up against the wall looking purely terrified.

“whoa, (Y/N) what’s wrong?” Sans asked rushing over to you, but you backed away even more.

“You keep those things away from me.” You told Alphys darkly making her shudder in fear. But luckily Sans knew what was going on and sighed sadly, knowing what he’ll have to do.

“looks like that needle you pulled out probably triggered something.” Sans told Alphys walking back over to her.

“leave it here with me and i’ll do it later.” Sans tells Alphys as she nods nervously, but while they were discussing you took your chance to run out the front door. Your mind racing and your legs burning and aching with each step you took. The only think keeping you from toppling over into the snow and keep running is the adrenaline pumping through your veins. All you saw was your youngest brother being stabbed in the neck repeatedly with a needle, making you run faster.

You kept running until your legs just couldn’t take anymore and you collapsed into the snow. It wasn’t until you heard both Papyrus and Sans calling you that you tried to get back up onto your feet and failed each time. Leaving you with just all your memories of watching your youngest brother die. All you could do is cry and scream as the rest of your memories came flooding back. It wasn’t until you felt a hand on your shoulder you shot up and backed away until you realised it was Sans. He walked back up to you and kneeled down in front of you and grabbed your trembling hands in his own. But he didn’t say anything, he just kept rubbing your hands with his thumbs, just liked you did when he was pissed off. It really did calm you down, a least to the point where you were just crying instead of screaming.

“what happened?” Sans asked, squeezing your hands a little.

“My…my y-youngest brother…he was stabbed in t-the n-neck many times with a n-needle. Then h-he was brutally b-beaten while choking o-on his own blood from t-the wound.” You informed Sans crying even harder.

“sigh…come here buttercup.” Sans told you bringing you into an embrace, this wasn’t the first time he’s done this for you. The other time was when you yelled at him about letting Frisk go.

“sorry about this buttercup, but it’s for your own good.” Sans whispered before stabbing you with the needle and injecting the substance into your arm. You tried to struggle, but he kept you in place even when you tried to kick him he never let go of you. Eventually when you stopped struggling you just cried and whimpered in pain, because whatever the substance was it was thick and it stung like hell. But whenever you whimpered in pain you could feel Sans flinch, clearly feeling terrible about what he was doing.

“Sans…please stop!...it hurts!” You whimpered burying your head into his shoulder crying and you felt him shudder and flinch.

“i’m sorry buttercup, it’s nearly done.” You could hear and feel in his voice how guilty he felt for what he was doing. Once he was finally done, he pulled the needle out of your arm and threw it away and embraced you again whispering that he was sorry. It took a long while until you calmed down again, with Sans holding you tightly until you finally stopped crying.

“…do that ever again and I’ll break both of your arms.” You warned Sans darkly now just becoming extremely pissed off with him. Sans however didn’t say anything as he actually picked you up and started carrying you.

“you know, for someone who’s horribly injured you can certainly run fast.” Sans stated, changing the subject as he began to walk back to the house.

“I do what I can to survive, why aren’t you teleporting?” You asked curious as to why he wasn’t just being lazy.  

“gotta find paps and undyne, paps called her to help us look for you.” Sans informed you still carrying you.

“Why? Undyne hates me and I also hate her!” You yelled, your foul mood getting the better of you yet again.

“well believe it or not, she was actually concerned about you. remember all three of us had to fight you. she was the one to tell alphys to help with your recovery.” Sans told you still walking forward

“Yeah right, she just wants me healed up so she can beat me in a fight fair and square.” You grumbled angrily making Sans sigh again.

“i get that you’re frustrated, but can you please stop taking it out on me and paps?” Sans asked, not sounding angry in the slightest but making it sound almost like a plea making you sigh this time.

“I’ll apologise to Paps when I see him, but I’m still fucking pissed off with you.” You told him glaring at him out of the corner of your eye.

“figured as much.” Sans stated with a small grin on his face still as you were still glaring up at him as he carried you. But while glaring up at him you remember the conversation you had with Papyrus a while ago about monster traits and remembered Sans had two.

“Patience.” You blurted out, it was the first thing you thought about when you saw his blue in his eye, and honestly he was being very patient with you right now. Normally anyone else would have been fighting with you right now.

“huh?” Sans asked halting.

“Papyrus said that you have two traits that are shown by the colours that flash in your left eye. I think blue is Patience, and yellow? I’m just having a guess here but I think Justice is the other one.” You told Sans who seemed to be at a loss for words.

“And Papyrus was orange, I saw it only for a brief moment, but I think his is Bravery.” You continued until you felt him tense up and grip you tighter.

“BROTHER, HUMAN!” Both you and Sans looked over to see Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys running over to the both of you.

“Wow, you looked pissed off punk.” Undyne blurted out noting your glare.

“Wow! Great observation, you wanna fucking gold star sticker?!” You shouted angrily making Papyrus flinch, Alphys hide behind Undyne while she folded her arms now glaring down at you.

“Let’s get one thing straight here Undyne, I don’t like you and I probably never will. So don’t even try and act friendly towards me.” You warned darkly only to have Sans groan in annoyance.

“i had her take the needle, so she’ll be fine now. she should be fully healed up in a few hours. paps, i’ll meet you back home.” Sans told all of them and teleported back to the house, only this time instead of the living room you were in his room.

“i get that you’re angry but you need to calm down.” Sans told you sternly just making you even angrier.

“Don’t tell me what I need to do, I don’t wanna hear it!” You shouted angrily struggling out of his grip, which only resulted with you falling to the floor with your legs still screaming in pain.

“(Y/N), i’m sorry i injected that stuff into you, but it was for the best! you’ll be fully healed by tomorrow.” Sans told you kneeling down in front of you, it was dark in his room and you could barely see him.

“Oh yeah? Because using the same thing that killed my little brother when I’m at my weakest was really for “the best.” huh!?” You yelled grabbing his shirt in rage now.

“I’ve only ever shown that weakness to my boyfriend, Toriel and you! And you had the nerve to do what you did!? Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” You yelled your arms trembling, and of course he noticed. But he only sighed lightly and gently grabbed your shaking hands and pried them off his shirt. Sans was about to say something else, but one look at your extremely depressing state and tears spilling out of your eyes he froze. He instead wiped away your tears silently and rubbed your hands with his thumbs again, calming you down.

“you want some grillby’s?” Sans asked, almost lamely making you chuckle slightly.

“Anything but your brother’s cooking please.” You stated sighing as Sans helped you to your feet.

 

 

Finally, FINALLY! After nearly two weeks you could finally walk properly again and like you promised Grillby ages ago you would play the piano for him in his restaurant. You had your music sheets with you and everything. You had also brought Sans acoustic guitar with you too. Once you entered the establishment you walked up to Grillby who was happy to see you.

“Ah! (Y/N) finally here are we? I saw you battle Undyne, I must say, before Prince Asriel came back then you put up a very good fight against her.” Grillby complemented.

“You saw that?” you asked a little shocked.

“Yes, the entire underground was there to see it.” Grillby told you making you groan in embarrassment.

“Anyway, I’m finally here to make due on the promise to play the piano. I even have a guitar with me too!” You told Grillby who actually seemed quite excited.

“Great, can’t wait to see how you do.” Grillby stated as you walked over to the piano and sat down. Pressing down a few keys and doing a few quite vocal warm ups you were ready to start. You turned your head over to see Grillby give you what you could only assume was a wink, telling you that you were going to be fine. Once you started playing you caught the attention of everyone in the establishment.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdW7mLSpDww>

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

 

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

 

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

 

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

 

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

 

 

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

 

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

 

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

 

There's no need to complicate.

our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

 

Once you finished the first song everyone cheered happily and you felt extremely flattered and smiled brightly as they cheered for more. Thus starting your next song, you didn’t even notice that Sans had walked in with Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-_4oxZH60A>

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

 

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

 

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

 

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

 

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

 

Another cheer erupted, only it was much louder than before and you turned around to find everyone standing there clapping and cheering.

“Sans? What are you doing here, hell what are you all doing here?” You asked quite shocked.

“We were able to sort things out with Sans and we all went to see you, but you weren’t at their house. But Sans said that you’d be here instead, but wow, I never knew you could sing!” Asriel stated happily.

“Well, since we are all here my child, why don’t you sing another song for us?” Toriel asked, unable to keep the smile off her face. You nodded but this time grabbing the guitar and sitting down on the piano seat.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgDfhCI-npY>

When I was younger I saw

My daddy cry and curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that she would

Never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

 

But, darling, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

 

Maybe I know somewhere

Deep in my soul that love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

 

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

 

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, whoa

 

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

 

You are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

You are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

 

You were again greeted with loud cheers and applause, really giving you a confidence boost, and you went straight into the next song with no hesitation with a grin on your face as you watched everyone. (Ya’ll should know this song, so I don’t think ya need the lyrics to this one. If you don’t know, then shame on you! XD)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gILMvqYkwXI>

As you sing the song you watched everyone with a slight smirk on your face. Being a very different song than the rest, you had to really stop yourself from laughing a few times. Many of the monsters wanted to sing along, but since they had no idea what the words you heard many of them try and most of them hum along. You saw Toriel and Asgore give you a look that only proud parents would give. Undyne and Alphys were actually quite impressed with you. Papyrus was just as impressed with you and Sans sat there on his usual seat and continued to smile brightly at you. But you were honestly when Grillby started to clapping to the beat as everyone slowly joined in. As you finished the song again everyone cheered loudly making you smile and giggle. You then silenced everyone as you then strummed the guitar and to start your final song for the day.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhVf9YUZYRY>

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

 

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

 

As you finished the song, again the crowd that had formed cheered, you then stood up and bowed and placed the guitar down only to have Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus hug you with Undyne and Alphys looking on smiling. While you were being crushed King Asgore let go of you and cleared his throat and then everyone directed his attention to him.

“I would all like to let you know that we will be having a massive celebration for the return of my son Asriel and to welcome our new adoptive child to the royal family! Later tonight!” Asgore boomed proudly hugging the both of you.

“Wait, what?” You asked, confused.

“I am back together with Asgore my child. Asriel and Sans has told us everything that happened. And as my child you are now a Princess of The Underground.” Toriel informed making you at a loss for words.

“HUH!?” You yelled finally but you were swept off your feet by Sans who smirked at you.

“well then, princess, looks like we’ll have to get ready for the party tonight.” Sans told you smirking and also had Toriel doing the same.

“Yes, we’ll need to get you looking like royalty!” Toriel stated also sharing Sans smirk. This couldn’t be good.

 

 

“Ugh, this is really uncomfortable.” You groaned, you had Toriel, Asgore and Asriel standing beside you. You were dressed in what you could only guess was a blue princess ballroom gown. It’s been a long time since you have ever worn something so formal, not only was it uncomfortable you were also feeling very self-conscious.

“Beauty is pain my child.” Toriel told you patting you on the shoulder making you roll your eyes.

“Shouldn’t everyone be here by now?” Asriel asked as Asgore nodded walking forward. You walked beside them, having convinced Toriel to let you were flat shoes. High heel shoes weren’t really your thing, last thing you wanted was to fall over in front of everyone and embarrass yourself. Besides, it’s not like anyone could see what shoes you were wearing unless you spun around quickly, besides they matched the dress regardless.

Once you walked out you were greeted with the entirety of the Underground all in a massive ball room all dressed as formally as they could.

“Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the return of my son Prince Asriel! The return of my wife Queen Toriel and our new adoptive child Princess (Y/N)!” King Asgore announced loudly and everyone cheered loudly making you feel a little awkward. Soon after the dances started with Asgore and Toriel taking the lead, with many monsters following soon after.

“you feeling alright there buttercup?” You turn your head to see Sans and did a double take. He was wearing a suit, and you don’t know why it surprised you, you’re at a formal event! Of course he would be wearing something like that!

“Yeah, just feeling really awkward is all. And quite frankly I have no idea how to dance either.” You admitted folding your arms huffing slightly.

“well standing there for everyone to see you really isn’t gonna help.” Sans told you leading you away from the dancing couples. Eventually the both of you found a seat and sat down.

“So you’ve obviously patched up things with Toriel and Asriel?” You asked as he laughed a little.

“i’ve made up with tori, asriel and i told her everything that happened and how frisk and i brought him back. how chara was awakened and took over you, she’ll still heartbroken over losing frisk. and technically chara a second time, but she apologised for what she said when we were in the judgement hall. however i still don’t trust asriel, he may not be flowey anymore but that doesn’t change anything. he’s still guilty for everything he’s done.” Sans finished bitterly.

“So after that was all done and dusted you all came to see me at Grillby’s?” You asked and he answered with a simple nod.

“you know, instead of dancing how about you get up and sing a song?” Sans suggested making you look out of the sea of monsters and instantly growing nervous.

“You know, how about you get up there and play that grand piano over there and I’ll do whatever you want afterwards. I mean, you’re better at playing the piano than me.” You suggested, almost seeming to dare him.

“anything huh?” Sans asked, a smirk crawling onto his face.

“alright, i play the piano up there you have to dance with me in front of everyone here.” Sans told you still smirking, but honestly you were confused.

“Alright, I wasn’t expecting that kinda request but alright?” You asked, mainly to yourself as you watched him make his way over to the piano. He waited until everyone finished dancing and then sat down at the piano and pressed a few keys to make sure it was working, thus catching the attention of everyone in the ballroom. It was then when he began to play you realised that you were so fucked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDCHDVV60-o>

You knew that he was a pretty piano player than you, why the hell did you dare him to go up there and play it! You now felt like an idiot when you were watching him play so perfectly. It really was beautiful, hell even a few people started crying. You barely even noticed when Papyrus came up next to you watching on almost proudly.

“Human, please. Whatever you are doing with Sans don’t stop. You’ve given him more than just hope, you’ve given him happiness. Something I’ve been trying to do for years.” Papyrus told you, something about the way Papyrus said that made your heart skip a beat you even you nearly cried. Once the song ended Sans was greeted with a very, VERY loud applause. But it was when he made his way over to you and took your hand in his own and led you out into the middle of the dance floor everyone became curious. When Sans saw you pouting he only laughed quietly and placed a hand on your hip and held out your other hand in his own bringing you closer to him.

“sorry buttercup, you did this to yourself.” Sans laughed as he began to lead with you following his movements.

“shut it!” You hissed quietly making him laugh even more, and giving him even more of a confidence boost as he spun you around. It honestly surprised you when nobody was joining in with the dancing. Everyone just watched the both of you in amazement until the both of you finally finished the dance. Yet again giving a massive applause, which you felt a little undeserving off. As the dances started back up again both you and sans made your way back over to the seat and sat down.

“Why you gotta be so talented huh?” You asked grumbling pouting at him, while you didn’t mess up the dance in any way that didn’t stop you from being highly embarrassed.

“guess it comes naturally, i suppose.” Sans answered, shrugging and smirking. You only groaned but could help but smile too.

The night went of fairly well, even you and Undyne made small talk occasionally but as the night came to a close your new family had shown you there house which was almost identical to the one in the ruins but with the room that was under renovations was now your own room. The room was fairly simple, with a bed off to the side and every other necessity you would have needed. On the bed lay your bag of belongings with your laptop fully repaired and working.

“I had Sans and Alphys fix your computer for you my child. They say it is working perfectly and that everything is still on it.” Toriel told you, you ran over to it and checked it through and she was absolutely right. And right on your computer screen was the wallpaper you remember having. It was a photo of yourself, boyfriend and siblings. Grateful couldn’t even begin to describe how you felt and for the rest of the night you spend your time showing your new family the photos on your laptop of the surface. Despite the pain you felt about losing your boyfriend and siblings you felt happy about your new family and the friends you had made down here. They had helped you become who you truly were, a person of dedication.


	14. Important Update

So yet again I haven't been able to update this story for a while, and yes while studying my course plays a part in that it's not the main issue why. I have 2 main issues of why I haven't been able to update and honestly it may be this way for a little while. 

The first reason is that I lost EVERYTHING on my computer, just gone. Blue screen of death and everything! So needless to say I'm quite upset and pissed about that. 

The second reason is a lot more serious, I've been suffering from Severe Depression for about a year now. I've been living with Anxiety for as long as I can remember and I've been suffering from Insomnia for a few years now. At the moment all of them have been getting worse and worse so my focus will have to be on that right now instead of this. I'm really sorry, but I haven't been able to sleep at all for a solid 5 days straight. I usually get at least an hour of sleep. But due to my lack of sleep I've been seeing shit that's not there at all. Because I know it's not real I normally don't get to freaked out, but today was so bad I did consider suicide for a little while. Normally when this happens I usually only see small things around in my room or my ceiling fan morphing into different shapes. But this time it was different. Body parts and syringes were falling through my room's ceiling and this thing was standing in my door way. I don't even know how to describe it, but it kinda had that smile like Jeff the Killer does, not exactly the same but similar. Thing was, it was terrorising me for hours, I was filled with a sense of dread and hid under my blanket like a scared child. In that state of mind, I forgot it wasn't real and made the mistake of looking outside of my blanket to see whatever the hell it was right up in my face. While that thing was up in my face my house, my room included started to fill up with water. I honestly thought for a moment I was going to die, and yes the body parts and the syringes were still falling. I eventually called my boyfriend and told him what was happening and he helped me through it and he somehow got me to sleep for about 3 hours. So yeah, I need some serious help at the moment, so this story will be on hold for a little while but I'm not going to quit it. I already have the entire thing planned out, just deciding if I should separate it into 4 books or just keep it in the one book. 

So I'm sorry about not updating for a while but this stuff just has to take priority first.  


	15. Royal Body Guard

“I’m surprised you still agreed to come here and play music (Y/N).” You turned your head to see Grillby cleaning one of his many alcohol glasses.

“Just because I’m now a princess doesn’t mean any of you are beneath me, jeez.” You told him rolling your eyes as you packed away your music sheets.

“Still, people are going to have their judgements, so just be careful, alright?” Grillby asked.

“Do I look like the kinda person who’d care?” You asked with a slight smirk on your face.

“No, you look like the kind of person who’d beat someone over the face for saying something stupid.” Grillby stated making you laugh, he wasn’t exactly wrong there.

“But, I should let you know something.” Grillby stated, changing the subject as you stood up from the piano and took a seat at the bar.

“What is it?” You asked getting comfortable.

“I’ve had Mettaton coming around and asking for you.” Grillby informed you, but you just groaned in annoyance. Ever since you became princess and Asriel was brought back Mettaton had been trying to make a huge deal about it. He would constantly pester Asgore and Toriel so he could interview you and your adoptive brother. He was the main reason why you refused to go anywhere by yourself anymore, as he would put you on the spot and start taking photos, asking unwanted questions. You name it he tried to do it.

“Are you serious?” You asked groaning, running a hand through your hair.

“Yes, Sans has already told me how much of an annoyance he’s been in your life lately.” Grillby told you, finally finishing up with his glass. Only to pick up another one and begin the same cycle.

“Sigh…not just mine but Asriel’s life too. He’s come to the castle and everything, it’s getting bad.” You admitted angrily.

“Speak of the devil.” Grillby stated making you glance over at the doorway, and to your horror you saw Mettaton walking into the establishment. You instantly pull over your hood, trying to hide your face as he strut over to you with a smirk resting on his metal face. But just before he took a seat next to you, you heard Grillby place the glass he was cleaning down.

“Ahem, it’s not like a T.V star to end up in a place like this, what brings you here?” Grillby asked, making it VERY clear that he wasn’t welcome here.

“I get the feeling that you’re not a fan of mine darling.” Mettaton pipped in placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head at Grillby. But when you heard Grillby sigh a massive chill ran up your spine and you tensed up.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, I know the only reason you come around here. You hope to finally be able to catch (Y/N) here, and like any good establishment we have rules about harassment. So, with that being in mind have a look around, you’re surrounded by locals and Royal Guardsmen. Imagine what it would do to your image if you stepped out of line right now.” Grillby threatened glaring right through Mettaton making him freeze up.

“Last person you want to be harassing here is the Princess of the Underground. So, with that in mind I suggest you leave.” Grillby finished making Mettaton huff in annoyance and embarrassment and storm out of the establishment. 

“Thank you Grillby, you’re a life saver!” You sighed, happy with relief.

“It’s absolutely fine (Y/N), shall I call your family to pick you up?” Grillby asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

“No, it’s alright, I was gonna spend the night over with Sans and Papyrus.” You told Grillby as he nodded in understanding.

“Alright, travel safely (Y/N).” Grillby told you as you grabbed your belongings and headed out the door.

“I will, thank you!” You called out and waved to Grillby before stepping outside into the fresh layer of snow. You pulled your hood over your head and then made the small trek over to the Skelebro’s house, only the closer you walked to it the louder the shouting from inside became. You ran up and peaked into the window only to see Mettaton and Sans arguing. A tidal wave of anger hit you, was Mettaton seriously trying to be that manipulative?!

“My, my, aren’t we being a bit hostile here?” Mettaton asked, his sassiness pissing you off as you watched on from the window.

“considering you just barged your way into my house without any warning, yeah i think i’ve gotta right to be hostile. besides rust bucket, i don’t exactly enjoy you trying to flirt and seduce my brother. and don’t even get me started with how you’ve been pestering (y/n).” Sans told him angrily, glaring right through him.

“Sigh…I was hoping that you’d be a bit more…understanding, darling. It’s a pity you couldn’t be as understanding and humble as…Oh, what’s his name? Oh! That’s right! Wing Dings Gaster!” Mettaton shouted triumphantly smirking evilly, but it was short lived as Sans summoned 3 of his blasters and aimed them right at Mettaton.

“you’re treading on thin ice there buddy, you don’t know a damn thing about him.” Sans warned him dangerously, his white pinprick pupils gone, leaving his eye sockets bare and black. You were unsure as to whether intervene or stay put and watch this mess unfold.

“Oh darling, I’m shaking in my boots!” Mettaton cried sarcastically placing his hands on his hips. That was, until he actually fired one of his blasters at Mettaton, just barely avoiding the attack. Mettaton looked over at Sans in pure shock and finally realised that Sans was dead serious.

“L E A V E N O W.” Overcome with a sense of dread Mettaton booked it outta the house as fast as he could, not even noticing you on the way out, thank god. You stood there for a few good seconds until you decided to walk over to the still open door and peak your head in. Only to find Sans still hadn’t gotten rid of his blasters yet. But when you took one step into the house the three blasters all took aim at you and you backed up against the wall and nearly screamed. That was until Sans noticed it was only you and called back his blasters and they disappeared making you sigh in relief.

“sorry buttercup, thought you were the rust bucket for a second there.” Sans apologised walking up to you.

“Hey! I look a lot better than him thank you very much!” You shouted, pretending to be offended now walking up to him.

“so sorry, your grace.” Sans apologised, smirking. He knew how much you hated being called any sort of royal name or title. It didn’t feel right at all to be called as such.

“Stop that you smart ass!” You yelled, unable to keep the smile off your face.

“you’re smiling there buttercup.” Sans pointed out, his smirk growing as you rolled your eyes and made your way over to the couch.

“Shut it Sans. By the way, why was Mettaton even here anyway?” You asked, changing the subject as Sans sat next to you.

“he found out that you spend time here too and wanted to try and catch you here. he’s also been gettin’ chatty with papyrus lately. but the problem is that paps is head over heels for that rust bucket and i know he’s just going to use him.” Sans informed you bitterly, frowning slightly.

“Wow, he’s starting to get desperate, he even came into Grillby’s to bother me. That was until Grillby ripped him a new one.” You replied smoothly grabbing Sans attention right away.

“he went into grillby’s? just to try and ask you questions and air it on tv?” Sans asked clearly annoyed with the robots actions as much as you were.

“Yeah, Grillby said he’s been coming around asking for me and he actually came around today while I was just there. He came down to sit next to me but Grillby tore him a new one!” You told him remembering the event with a slight smirk on your face.

“By the way, what are we even doing today? You invited me over, so what’s up?” You asked, changing the topic again, last thing you wanted to be focusing on was Mettaton.

“two reasons, one is because paps wanted to have a little party and two, i wanted to ask you about the changes to the royal guard.” Sans informed you and you grew confused, and he knew it and smiled slightly.

“trust me buttercup, i’ve got no intention in joining the royal guard, too lazy for that. i’m asking for paps.” Sans told you now understanding, the Royal Guard had gone though some major changes since Toriel came back into power as Queen. The Royal Guard hadn’t disbanded like Toriel wanted them too, but instead acted more like the police force than anything. Undyne still kept her title as the Captain of the Royal Guard but was also put as Asriel’s body guard when he was out of the castle. But they still kept a look out for Humans, much like the sentries did, except they would have to inform Asgore and Toriel first before they did anything.

“Well basically they are now just the police I guess, they hold down the law that Asgore and Toriel give out. And Undyne is not only the Captain but also Asriel’s body guard when he isn’t in the castle.” You told him as he was listening intently.

“whata bout’ you? i don’t see you with a body guard, and from what the rust bucket has been up to, you might need one.” Sans told you, a small amount of worry you caught in his voice, but you only laughed lightly at his concern.

“I don’t need a body guard, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Besides I don’t want someone from the Royal Guard following me around all the time, it’s really weird. They’d have to follow me in here too, if I had one. Besides, I would have beaten Undyne in that battle if it wasn’t for Chara causing trouble.” You mumbled eyeing Sans off, you knew he still felt bad about the whole ordeal despite you being fully healed from the event. It had been about a month since then, but you could still tell he felt guilty over it. After all, it was him that caused most of the damage to your body anyway.

“don’t remind me…” Sans mumbled back averting his gaze to the floor.

“Sans, stop that! You didn’t have a choice!” You shouted gripping his shoulders, surprising him slightly.

“Besides, it was you who managed to get my poor excuse of a soul back to what it used! I’m no longer a soul of Hatred because of you.” You told him sternly staring right into his eye sockets. But before he could say another word the door burst open and Papyrus walked in happily with Undyne, Alphys and, surprisingly, Asriel.

“We come at a bad time?” Asriel asked, trying his best to hold back a smirk.

“No, everything is perfectly fine Asriel, what are you even doing here?” You asked taking your hands off Sans shoulders and folding them glancing at Asriel and everyone else.

“Papyrus invited me over for this little party we’re having.” Asriel answered simply, shrugging it off.

“YES, EVERYONE IS HERE, WE SHALL COMENCE WITH PREPARING THE FOOD!” Papyrus shouted along with some form of cheering from Undyne as she joined him in the kitchen. Asriel and Alphys looked over in horror and both you and Sans had a little giggle at their faces but you could tell Sans still didn’t like Asriel, and to some extent you didn’t either. He could really be a smart ass and he would judge you all the time about having Sans as your friend. But when he wasn’t doing either of those things he was actually pretty good and fun to be around. However, you just knew that tonight was going to be filled with some tension. 

 

 

“Hey, Alphys?” You asked, surprising her and making her fiddle with he hands.

“Y-yes, Princess?” Alphys asked, anxiety and fear filling her voice and eyes, it wasn’t hard to see at all.

“You don’t have to call me Princess, alright? Anyway, have you seen Sans and Asriel, ever since Undyne and Papyrus dragged us in here to…uh…“help” them, I haven’t seen them anywhere.” You informed, looking a little worried.

“R-right, so s-sorry, but no I h-haven’t seen, t-them anywhere.” Alphys answered now noticing it had been a while since she had seen the both of them too. You instantly grew worried, you knew that Sans still didn’t like or trust Asriel, and from what you’ve been witness to at home, Asriel could be a bit of a smart ass. That wasn’t a good mix for any situation.

“S-should we go l-look for them?” Alphys asked, sensing your concern, looking up at you.

“It’s probably a good idea.” You told her placing the kitchen knife down on the cutting board and Alphys followed suit. Undyne and Papyrus were too busy to notice the both of you leave but as soon as you made your way out of the kitchen Sans and Asriel were nowhere to be found.

“Don’t tell me that they’re outside!” You groaned running over to the front door with Alphys following you as fast as her little legs could manage. As soon as you stepped outside the cold Snowdin air it you a little too hard for your liking but you ignored it and began to search around until Alphys grabbed you by the wrist awkwardly and pointed over into the woods.

“I think I c-can hear t-them, follow m-me!” Alphys told you as she trotted over the woods, you hesitated for a moment but followed her regardless, and a few minutes into following her you could hear both of the voices. But when Alphys abruptly stopped and hid you did the same and she pointed in the direction where you could see both Sans and Asriel talking. You were honestly surprised on how sneaky Alphys was but didn’t try to question it and focused your attention on your adoptive brother and best friend. Luckily due to Alphys’s hiding spot you were completely out of there vison.

“So, do I make myself clear?” Asriel asked Sans who just laughed lightly in return.

“you clearly don’t know your own sister very well.” Sans told Asriel, fairly casually, even shrugging slightly.

“That’s beside the point Sans, she’s not just a human anymore! She’s the princess of the underground.” Asriel told him, growing more and more aggressive with Sans.

“heh, and i thought i was an overprotective brother, but i have some advice for you.” Sans told him closing his eyes but still keeping his easy going grin on his face.

“how about you let her make her own decisions, hate to break it to, she can choose who her own friends are. so don’t try and dictate her life, you wouldn’t try to if you knew anything that had happened to her on the surface.” Sans warned him dangerously, his eye sockets devoid of his white pinprick pupils instantly putting Asriel on edge and into fight mode.

“Don’t be a hypocrite Sans, you do the exact same shit with Papyrus, I may not be Flowey anymore but that doesn’t mean I don’t remember. So in reality you’re no better than me!” Asriel stated loudly only to be met with Sans Gaster Blaster, but Asriel instantly squared up Sans Blaster with his Own Hyper Goner.

“you’re treading on thin ice buddy, better watch where you step.” Sans warned angrily which Asriel just smirked and folded his arms.

“Isn’t it funny what happens when someone can’t deny facts they head straight to violence and insults.” Asriel laughed not only pissing Sans but yourself also and stood up from the hiding spot and cleared your throat loudly glaring at Asriel. Both of them looked over surprised to see you and Alphys hiding behind you.

“(Y/N) I-I can explain!” Asriel shouted but you were having none of it.

“Asriel, while I appreciate the intention behind what you are doing I do NOT no protection. As far as I’m concerned humans are far stronger than monsters, and considering I nearly killed Undyne, or isn’t that enough for you? Besides, Sans is the only who knows what happened to me on the surface.” You finished, your glare never leaving his eyes for a second, until you could sense Sans about to make a snarky comment until you glared at him and he didn’t say anything.

“How did you even find us?” Asriel asked, trying to change the subject scratching the back of his neck.

“I didn’t, Alphys did, we were wondering where the both of you went because you guys were gone for a while.” You told him swiftly as he looked down at Alphys, who immediately grew uncomfortable.

“Anyway, we’ve probably worried Papyrus and Undyne now, so let’s go back.” You stated harshly looking over at Sans expectantly who just sighed as a result and teleported all of you back to his house. Luckily when the 4 of you walked into the house Papyrus and Undyne were too busy stressing over the food they were making so you just sighed and made your way over to the television, opened your laptop, which sat next to the T.V and started to search through for a movie for all of you to watch.

 

“ALRIGHT NERDS, DINNER IS ON!” Undyne shouted as everyone but yourself went over to grab a plate of spaghetti. You were still deciding on the movie everyone was going to watch.

“heya, buttercup, you finished deciding what we’re watching?” You looked up to find Sans holding out a plate of spaghetti for himself and you.

“Yup, we’re watching a horror movie from the surface!” You told them a little proudly as you hooked up the HDMI cord to the T.V and the menu screen appeared on the screen to show Texas Chain Saw Massacre.

“A h-horror movie?” Alphys asked, the fear evident on her face and in her voice.

“Yup, it’s an old one but it’s still one of the best horror movies made.” You told her and then grabbed the plate Sans had for you and sat down next to Alphys who was on the ground with Undyne who sat next to her. Asriel, Papyrus and Sans sat up on the couch and you started the movie, smirking slightly.

 

By the end of the movie Alphys was hiding and cowering in fear, Papyrus wasn’t far off, Asriel sat there in shock at the movie, Undyne was fully into it and Sans also watched on, generally surprised with it and hadn’t fallen asleep during the movie. For you that was a win in its self, and continued to enjoy everyone reactions during the movie, right until the end. When the credits rolled up you couldn’t help but look at everyone and laugh.

“Well, sleep well tonight guys!” You shouted happily, and even more so when Asriel threw a pillow at you.

“Well that was fun and all, but it’s getting late.” Undyne stated, checking the time on her phone, as Undyne and Alphys left Papyrus headed up to bed, but not before giving both you and Asriel a bone crushing hug. After that Sans offered to teleport both you and, reluctantly, Asriel, which you gladly accepted. As soon as the three of you made it Toriel and Asgore greeted you all and Asriel went straight inside. Sans soon said his goodbyes and teleported away leaving you alone with your adoptive parents who seemed to look down at you in a serious way but didn’t say anything until you were all inside.

“Uh, are the both of you ok?” You asked, but they looked over at each other and then back down at you.

“We’ve had a lot more than just Mettaton bothering us, it’s starting to grow with the general public too, so we are putting a body guard in place for you.” Asgore told you and you froze up, those were the last words you wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry, what!?” You asked, now getting pissed off.

“We’re not exactly concerned with your protection as such, because we know you can take care of yourself. It’s that you get angry very easily, we don’t want you hurting anyone else or yourself.” Toriel told you pissing you off even more, they weren’t exactly wrong and that pissed you off even more.

“Fine, but I should also get a say in who gets to follow me around for the rest of my life! You’re not deciding this for me.” You yelled, pushing past your adoptive parents and headed into your room. You probably shouldn’t be so angry about this, but you were. But then an idea struck you, someone you wouldn’t exactly mind having around every time you went outside. But the only problem was he wasn’t exactly a part of the Royal Guard yet, and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to finally achieve his dream. You wanted Papyrus to be your personal body guard!


	16. Flash Bang

“My child, you want Papyrus to be your Body Guard?” Toriel asked, quite surprised.

“Yeah, and I know that it’s his dream to be a part of the Royal Guard too, so this is perfect! It’s a win, win for the both of us.” You explained as both Toriel and Asgore exchanged glances at each other in worry.

“(Y/N) you have to realise that Papyrus is still a trainee under Undyne.” Asgore told you, but they were utterly surprised when you laughed loudly.

“Yeah, I’ve been to a few of Papyrus’s “training” sessions, she doesn’t teach him combat, or anything. You wanna know what she teaches him? Cooking, she tries to teach him how to cook instead. All because she doesn’t want to have him being a part of the Royal Guard, something along the lines of how she doesn’t want to send him out into battle.” You told Asgore who thought for a moment, since there had been a lot of changes to the Royal Guard Undyne wouldn’t have to send him out to battle anyway.

“I’ll speak with Undyne about it today and I’ll see if I can get him to pass the test needed so he will be accepted into the Royal Guard.” Asgore told you, and you couldn’t keep the happy grin off your face, and your adoptive parents could tell as they smiled at each other too.

“Just remember my child, we can’t let you leave the castle until this is all sorted out, and I’ll let Grillby know that you won’t be able to make it to his bar until this is all sorted out.” Toriel told you and nodded happily, but all three of you froze when you heard a loud knock at the door.

“Don’t worry it’s just Sans and Papyrus.” Asriel shouted opening the door and closing it quickly letting the both of them in.

“Oh hello Papyrus, Sans, what brings you two here?” Toriel asked sweetly with a warm smile.

“OH, WE JUST CAME TO SPEND TIME WITH (Y/N).” Papyrus answered loudly as usual.

“That’s perfectly fine, just don’t leave the castle ground.” Asgore told the brothers confusing them.

“Because of all the media attention (Y/N) has been getting lately because of Mettaton it’s started to get…dangerous. So we are assigning (Y/N) a Royal Body Guard, so until that is sorted (Y/N) will have to stay in the castle. Of course you two are more than welcome to visit anytime you wish.” Asgore informed them as they calmed down a little.

“But this does seem to be perfect timing, Papyrus, I would like you to come with me for a moment.” Asgore told him as the bothers seemed confused yet again. Papyrus did what Asgore said and followed him outside leaving just Asriel, Toriel, Sans and yourself in the living room.

“uh, can someone tell me what’s going on?” Sans asked completely confused.

“Thought it would’ve been obvious.” Asriel stated folding his arms glaring down at Sans.

“My son, don’t be rude!” Toriel shouted sternly placing her reading glasses on her face.

“Come with me, I’ll tell you.” You told Sans walking over to your room, as the two of you walked into your room Sans whistled as he looked around.

“wow, you’ve somehow been able to outdo me when it comes to messiness.” Sans stated, smirking slightly as you rolled your eyes.

“It’s not always like this, I’ve just been going through some writers block is all.” You mumbled stepping over the crumpled up paper lying all of the floor to your computer chair. Sans sat on your bed looking through some of the crumpled paper.

“alright buttercup, what’s going on?” Sans asked as he flicked the paper away.

“I’ve asked mum and dad to have Papyrus as my Royal Body Guard.” You answer smiling at his utterly confused look.

“But there’s a problem, since he’s still “training” with Undyne dad will have to test him. Apparently it’s a test to see if he’s capable to be in the Royal Guard. But since there’s been a lot of changes to the Royal Guard the test may have changed.” You explain to him but was surprised when Sans hopped of your bed hugged you tightly.

“You ok there Sans?” You asked laughing lightly at him.

“thank you, this is paps biggest dream come true.” Sans told you, and you found it really odd that he was behaving this way. Sans was never really one to be mushy like this, but then again you were helping his brother get his lifelong dream. Once Sans let go of you, you heard a whistle and you both looked over to see Asriel standing in the doorway of your room, clearly teasing you.

“Keep that up and people are gonna think you’re dating.” Asriel warned with a smirk on his face. Before you could utter a word Asriel was hit in the face with a bone and the door slammed shut in his face.

“Asriel, stop annoying your sister!” Toriel shouted and you heard Asriel walk away, probably to his own room. You sighed loudly and laughed slightly when you realised that Sans threw a bone at Asriel’s face.

“guess tori and asgore made the right choice in keeping you here, mettaton’s made a huge deal about that too.” Sans mumbled making you snap to attention.

“He thinks we’re dating?” You asked now rolling your eyes, Sans then pulled out his phone and showed a photo that Mettaton had on his Undernet profile. It was a photo of both yourself and Sans when you lost Sans bet and had to dance with him. Apparently this was enough to say that the both of you could be dating.

“Hmm, maybe I should get an Undernet Profile?” You asked, mainly to yourself but Sans just laughed.

“not sure if that’s a good idea, ya parents are trying to keep you away from all he’s doing.” Sans told you, but you had already made up your mind as you grabbed your laptop and went straight to making your own Undernet Profile.

“you’re not listening to me are you?” Sans asked sighing and smiling at the same time.

“Nope!” You laughed as you put in the details and activated your profile. Not even a minute passed and your follower count was starting to sky rocket.

You hadn’t even put anything up yet and you were already getting questions. But you ignored all the questions and went into your files and started searching for a profile picture. Some of the pictures you found of yourself made you cringed and Sans wasted no time laughing and teasing you about some of them. Once you finally decided on a profile picture you paused and thought about something but couldn’t decide.

“Hey Sans, should I put up a photo of myself and my boyfriend so Mettaton stops this shit? Or should I just ignore it and show everyone pictures of the surface before it turned to shit?” You asked unsure which one to do.

“why don’t you do both?” Sans asked getting comfortable on your bed again as you sat beside him as he watched on. You hesitated for a moment, you hadn’t looked at photos of your boyfriend in such a long time. You weren’t sure if you were ready yet. With a shaky sigh you opened up a file that you had saved which held many photos of you and your boyfriend. The first photo was yourself sitting in his lap as he kissed your cheek, you had a stupid smile on your face. Sans immediately looked over at you with concern and then at the picture of the screen.

“so, that’s him huh?”  Sans asked still glancing over at you in concern.

“Yeah…” You answered sadly staring at the image, saying you missed him would be an understatement. But regardless you began to upload the picture and was left with a text box of what you wanted to say. In the end you decided not to say anything and just uploaded the picture and waited. It wasn’t long before people started to comment and debate about what your life was like before you fell underground. You sighed and placed your laptop on your side table and leaned against the wall while getting comfortable on your bed.

“you know buttercup, the things you write are incredibly depressing.” Sans pointed out as he had started reading all of the papers again.

“Why are you even reading them?” You asked folding your arms at him.

“to be fair you did go snooping around in my room before and found that song i’d written.” Sans pointed out, upon realising he was right you only mumbled angrily as he smirked at you. It was then you heard a knock at your bedroom door and Toriel slowly opened up the door and closed it behind her.

“heya tori, what’s up?” Sans asked placing the papers down and sitting up to greet her better.

“I actually came in here to ask something of you Sans, if I may?” Toriel asked almost sheepishly as you noticed that she was holding a few papers of her own.

“I watched you play the piano back when we had the party, returning my son and welcoming (Y/N) into our family. I was wondering if you could play this for me? It…it was a song Chara wrote when they were younger. I haven’t heard it so long and I just found the sheet music that they wrote for it.” Toriel asked carefully with a hint of sadness, you couldn’t help look over Sans who sighed loudly but agreed. As Sans looked over it he gave it a quizzical look at first but shrugged it off at began to play it on your keyboard.

Something about this seemed really weird to you, you only knew Chara for a short amount of time. But that time wasn’t exactly spent in a great way, after all, they did try and basically kill you. But this song, it gave off a feeling, like you’d been defeated. But in the end that defeat wouldn’t matter, it was just like ‘Oh, you beat me, well I’ll get you next time’. It seemed like a game…like a game over in a video game, hell the song was short enough to be, it didn’t even go for a minute. Toriel thanked Sans, almost in tears which made the both you feel a bit better about the situation, Toriel was incredibly grateful and even hugged Sans tightly. Eventually when Toriel did leave Sans turned to you with a stupid grin on his face.

“What’re you grinning about?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him, you knew something was up.

“remember when you went over to grillby’s by yourself for the first time and ended up getting really drunk? and paps had to pick you up?” Sans asked as his smirk grew bigger and you cringed remembering back to it, you hadn’t drunk that much since then.

“Ugh, yes. Why are you bringing this up now?” You asked growing suspicious of what he was planning on saying.

“well, somehow, tori found out and she wanted me to tell you something.” Sans smiled walking up to you.

“Gee, I wonder how she could have possibly found that out?” You asked sarcastically eyeing him off pouting, knowing full well Sans had told her at some point. Then Sans place his hand on your shoulder which confused you as he came closer to your face, which easily began to freak you out. Why was he getting so close to your face? Sans then began to move some hair away from your ear which you began to freak out at even more.

“you won't drink away the alcoholism.” Sans told you in a whisper. The both of you stayed still and silent for a moment until Sans saw your eye twitch in pure annoyance which caused him to laugh and book it out the door with you chasing him down the hallway.

“GET BACK HERE SANS!” You screamed as you chased after him down the hall. You then saw him about to teleport and ran faster and grabbed his hood and ended up teleporting with him. You then crashed and tumbled to the cold hard ground. You groaned loudly and began to lift yourself up holding your head in pain.

“heh, have a nice trip there?” You looked up to see Sans smirking but offering his hand to you to help you up. You huffed and took his offer and easily helped you to your feet.

“I bet you think you’re SO funny huh?” You asked sarcastically eyeing him off, pouting yet again. As you looked around you realised that you were in the throne room, and it was still covered in bright yellow buttercups. It was this room that Sans managed to make you fight against Chara’s control they had over your body.

“This…this is the place, when I finally found my soul again, isn’t it?” You asked looking over at the area, remembering the fight going on so clearly.

“you never lost it, it was just buried underneath all that hate, but i have to ask. does your soul still change colour? or even glow different colours?” Sans asked also staring over at the same area you were.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really been paying attention to it. It’s not like I can pull it out at will like you guys can.” You admit sighing deeply and glancing over at Sans.

“You brought me here for a reason didn’t you, so what is it?” You asked and watched him laugh lightly in defeat.

“nothin’ gets past you, i guess i’m just worried about you.” Sans admitted glancing over at you.

“What could you possibly be worried about? Look, I may not be doing perfect but I’m a lot better than I was. Sure, I miss my siblings and boyfriend like you wouldn’t believe…but, I promise there’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” You assured Sans, but he just frowned and walked over to you, gently grabbed your arm and lifted the sleeve of your beloved hoodie to show old and new scars of self-harming.

“nothing to concern myself with huh?” Sans asked, clearly in a sarcastic manner, but as soon as you tried to pull your arm away from his grip he held on making you wince slightly.

“What’s your plan here? Gonna make me feel guilty about doing this to myself?” You asked now becoming pissed off but Sans only shook his head.

“contact me when you’re feeling like this, i’ll help you.” Sans told you and you couldn’t help but scoff at him.

“I don’t think you want me calling you every single night telling you how much I miss my siblings and boyfriend. How scared I am to go to sleep every night, how I relive what happened every time I end up sleeping through nightmares. The smallest things can happen and then I get triggered at the stupidest shit! I-” Sans cut you off by grabbing the both of your shoulders, it was then you noticed that his left eye was flashing light blue and yellow, but mainly containing the light blue.

“you already know my two main traits, justice and patience. heh, as you can imagine i’m a very patient monster. if i can’t sit there and listen to you then i’m a failure at my own trait.” Sans told you smiling slightly pointing at his glowing blue eye. You honestly didn’t know what to say after that and just hung your head down, feeling almost ashamed to look at him now.

“where does a fish go to borrow money?” Sans asked, completely out of the blue making you lift your head to give him a slightly confused look.

“Uh, where?” You asked, completely unsure of what he was doing.

“the loan shark.” Sans told you as he tried not to laugh at the expression on your face. You remained silent for a moment longer until you couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his terrible pun.

“You’re not funny.” You told him as you continued to laugh lightly and smile at him.

“that laughter coming outta your mouth says otherwise buttercup. maybe i should say some more?” Sans asked, but before you could even protest Sans started his puns yet again.

“a courtroom artist was arrested today for an unknown reason... details are sketchy.”

“Sans, no.”

“i was addicted to the hokey pokey... but thankfully, i turned myself around.”

“Stop it.”

“i'd tell you a chemistry joke but i know i wouldn't get a reaction.”

“You’re not listening to me are you?”

“why was cinderella thrown off the basketball team? she ran away from the ball.”

“Why you do this to me?”

“why did the boy throw the butter out the window? to see a butterfly.” You couldn’t help but laugh again from the continuous puns he kept spewing out at you. 

“i’ve got more.” Sans teased as he then sat down in the small field of buttercups in the small throne room. You sat down with him still smiling, even more so when you really took in your surroundings.

“You know, before the war happened places that you see in the underground were extremely rare. And if there ever was a place like this on the surface it was either protected, or you had to a huge sum of money to see it. In some cases only the wealthy were allowed.” You blurted out looking up at the ceiling and even being amazed at the craftsmanship of everything around you.

“the kid said something similar the first time i met them, is the surface really that bad?” Sans asked and you only laughed, but not out of humour this time, in fact there was absolutely no tone of humour in your voice what so ever.

“Well it’s defiantly worse now, humans have a way of ruining things. But because of this war the human race will more than likely go extinct. Hopefully that’s the case, once humanity is gone the surface will start to fix itself.” You explained focusing your gaze back at all the buttercups around you. But suddenly your conversation was Sans was cut short when your phone started to ring, as you pulled it out the caller ID surprised you.   

“who is it?” Sans asked, leaning over you slightly to look over at who the caller was.

“It’s Undyne, I didn’t even know I had her in my contacts.” You told him, still surprised.

“Hello?”

“I need you at the training grounds before King Asgore and Papyrus arrive, make it snappy punk, this is important!” Undyne told you sternly and then hung up the phone. You sighed and stood up with Sans following. Sans just nodded slightly and grabbed your arm and teleported to the location, you’d been at this location a few times to watch Asgore train Asriel in combat.

“Should have known you’d be with Sans.” The both of you turned around to find Undyne dressed in her full suite of amour holding her helmet.

“What do you want?” You asked harshly folding your arms glaring at the fish lady knight.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? I tried to keep Papyrus out of the Royal Guard for a reason. I don’t want to have to send him out to battle! Don’t get me wrong, Papyrus is tough, but he’s too nice for his own good! If I have to send him out into battle he’ll be grinded to dust almost instantly!” Undyne shouted but you only laughed at her reasoning.

“You know, this could’ve all been avoided if you had either told him the blunt and honest truth or, you know, done your job.” You replied with an evil smirk on your face.

“Do you have any idea what I have to do to Papyrus?” Undyne asked you in a serious and infuriated tone. Sans was about to say something as you saw him step forward but you pushed your arm out in front of him, thus stopping him in his tracks.

“I think you’ve underestimated him for far too long Undyne. I get that you don’t want to hurt your friend, but because of what you’ve been doing, you’ve been standing in the way of his goals and dreams. So, do what you have to do Undyne, I have faith he’ll pull through and prove to you he has what it takes to be a part of the Royal Guard.” You told Undyne sternly still keeping your arm in the way of Sans.

“Besides, what his job will consist of, if he deems worthy, will be keeping me out of trouble and preventing me from hurting anyone else. I know the changes that were made to the Royal Guard by Toriel. Battling and going out to war will only be a last resort, and considering humanity is on the brink of extinction I highly doubt you’ll be going to war.” But then you laughed lightly in a dark tone and smirked up at Undyne even more, slightly scaring Undyne and putting Sans on edge.

“And even if a war broke out, Asriel and I are better fighters that you’ll ever be. Asriel has a human soul, and you already know what I can do, or do I need to show you again?” You asked holding your evil smirk at her making her take a step back with an angry scowl. But then she smirked back at you and summoned a glowing spear and placed the arrow head across her throat.

“You’ve probably grown weak from becoming “Princess” from these last few months. Besides, someone who suffers from such mental instability like you do couldn’t actually hope to defeat me punk. I mean after all, you failed to kill the “The Last One” didn’t you?” Undyne asked, but then as she said The Last One she pretended to cut her own throat. But when she did this all you saw was your eldest brother being cut across the throat by “The Last One” and fall to the ground choking on his own blood. You were about to go into a blood rage until and orange magic held you in place, distracting you for a moment until you saw Asgore and Papyrus came running in.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Papyrus asked running up to you placing his hands on your shoulders and wiped away your tears you hadn’t even noticed that started to fall. It was then you fell to your knees as to many emotions overwhelmed you and burst into tears. But as you clung to Papyrus his eye, much like Sans started to glow, but as orange. The trait of bravery. But then a glowing blue spear was hurtled at you and was blocked by a bone from Papyrus, he looked…angry. Not something you had ever seen the tall skeleton express yet.

“Sorry Papyrus, but if you want to make it into the Royal Guard and become that human’s body guard you’re going to have to deal with violence. Particularly if you’re going to be protecting a human! She’ll be bullied, teased, verbally, mentally and physically abused by monsters all the time. It will be your job to protect her! It will also be your job to make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone else either!” Undyne shouted summoning more spears but was utterly shocked when 5 Blasters surrounded her and prepared to fire. But Papyrus held the Blasters place and picked you up while you were still a crying mess and walked next to her.

“You didn’t have to make my friend have an extremely traumatic flash back of a loved one being killed in front of her to get that point across Undyne.” Papyrus stated in a very serious and dark tone that made you feel terrified for a moment, Papyrus never spoke like that, ever! Hell even Sans was shocked. He carried you away from everyone and the training grounds and stopped when he made sure that no one was around. But instead of saying anything a small but bright green glow surrounded you and you started to feel calm. Papyrus kept this up until you had calmed down completely and became sleepy. He dulled down the green glow, but it was defiantly still visible. You looked up at Papyrus, before you fell asleep you saw the expression of anger and worry on his face, something you’d never expect of him.

 

 

 

_“You are not even trying!”_

_"Oh stop crying!”_

_“Get a job!”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“You’re getting fat!”_

_“Just do it!”_

_“I’m disappointed in you!”_

_“Not as smart as you think you are!”_

_“You’re doing it wrong!”_

_“You’re an adult now, act like it!”_

_“Don’t give me attitude!”_

 

_“That’s what you get for not listening!”_

_“Why don’t you ever tell me anything?!”_

 

_“You have to get over that anxiety!”_

 

 

_“Wake…”_

 

_“up…”_

 

_“Wake…up.”_

 

_“Wake up!”_

 

_“WAKE UP!”_

 

 

 

You honestly weren’t sure if you woke up screaming or with just a really loud gasp, but immediately you saw Papyrus, Sans and Asriel all standing there, in your room, with extreme relief on their face. You stayed silent, wiping away the sweat from your forehead. Another nightmare, typical.

“You were sleeping really well until Sans left the room.” Asriel pointed out, and Papyrus agreed but Sans chose to ignore the remark, as did you. You were more worried about how long you’d been out for.

“you haven’t been out for two long, just a few hours.” Sans answered, before you’d even had the chance to ask.

“Where’s mum and dad?” You asked, glancing up at Asriel but he only sighed and laughed without humour.

“Dad’s trying to stop mum from beating the shit out of Undyne. Papyrus came into the house with you asleep and stirring with a nightmare. Once these two told us what happened mum went down to confront Undyne. I heard dad running after her.” Asriel told you as you attempted to get out of your bed.

“On a brighter note, Papyrus is now officially your body guard!” Asriel announced happily and you froze for a second and looked up at Papyrus for conformation, when he nodded happily you threw yourself at him and hugged him tightly.  

“And with that, I hear mum and dad coming back.” Asriel stated peaking outside of your bedroom door. You let go of Papyrus and also peaked your head outside of the door to see Toriel looking pissed with Asgore trying to calm her down. But as she looked over and caught both you and Asriel peeking out of the doorway, she probably thought something else was happening. You watched her face drop and begin to look a little sad and guilty, probably like you and Asriel were watching her and Asgore fight.

“(Y/N) are you alright?” Toriel asked as she rushed over to you with Asgore following behind her.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I just woke up actually.” You told Toriel as she sighed in relief but then spotted Papyrus and smiled slightly.

“Perfect timing, Papyrus could you come with us please? I’d like to discuss your duties for being my child’s guard.” Toriel asked and Papyrus walked out with both your goat parents which left you with Asriel and Sans. But Asriel just glared at Sans and made his leave into his own room now leaving you with Sans, who then made himself comfortable on your computer chair.

“So, what actually happened while I was out?” You asked as you made your way over to your bedand sat down.

“paps managed to get you to calm down and fall asleep and then he brought you here. you were sleeping well for a while until i left the room and you started sweating and crying in your sleep.” Sans told you in a semi serious tone, it sounded like he was also deep in thought.

“Crying huh? All I really remember was my parents shouting and yelling at me.” You admit only for Sans to grow more worried about you and what your past consisted of.

“Look, it’s nothing serious. With everything that’s going on inside my head, somethings they’ve told me just…really stick out to me…” You lied, trying any excuse not to have to explain how bad your parents actually were.

“you ain’t very good at lying buttercup, i won’t force you to tell me. but tell someone eventually, don’t keep all that bottled up. it ain’t good for ya.” Sans told you sighing slightly making you think back to your parents and how they treated you and your siblings.

“It’s not a big deal, why should I care? They’re probably dead anyway. Besides I have better parents now.” You reasoned with Sans as he still gave you a concerned look.

But all of that faded away when the ground from under you and everything else around you began to shake. It was then you heard what you hated, the sound of planes and jets. Then the loudest boom and explosion you’d ever heard at this point shock everything and made you fall to the ground holding your ears in pain. The ringing in them became almost unbearable and you began to cry. But Sans remained unaffected to the noise and ran over to you. Once the ringing in your ears stopped you just began to cry even more. While the rest of the explosions heard weren’t as loud as the first one you knew exactly what was happening. They were dropping bombs on and around Mt Ebott, all this did for you was hurt your hearing and bring back more flash backs and memories. You couldn’t really hear yourself, not that you were paying attention to that. But you must of started screaming and sobbing, because Sans embraced you tightly trying his best to calm you down. You were scared, you’d thought for sure the war would have stopped by now. But oh…

How wrong you were…

 

 

 


	17. Surfaced Fear

**_Sans Perspective_ **

I honestly had no idea what the hell to do, once the shaking and the loud explosive noises started (Y/N) started to lose it. Terrified would have been the understatement of the century to describe how she looked. So, I just held her, even when the shaking and noise stopped completely. I didn’t have that calming magic like Paps did and he was probably trying to help Tori and Asgore right now. I know she was having a panic attack and PTSD flashbacks. But there wasn’t much I could do. (Y/N) had every reason to be scared at the moment. This wasn’t temporary, because the humans literally just dropped bombs on the mountain.

“come on buttercup, listen to me alright, just breathe.” Focusing on her breathing was literally all I could, other than stay with her. After a while I was left her quietly sobbing into my shirt as she held an iron grip on my hoodie, like her life depended on it. I guess me always wanted people to laugh took over because I ended up trying to cheer her up with terrible jokes.

“hey (y/n), my bro bet me 100 gold i couldn’t build a car out of spaghetti, you should’ve seen the look on his face as i drove pasta!” The small little laugh and snort was more than enough to tell me to keep going.

“what kinda bagel can fly? a plain bagel.” Another small laugh.

“where do some monsters go when their tails fall off? the retail store.” Still small laughs, but nothing to much has changed yet.

“so, two snare drums and a cymbal fall off a cliff…BA DUM tssshhh.” Now that’s more like it, an actual laugh. Music jokes always seem to be her favourite, she released her iron grip off my hoodie and began to wipe her tears with a sad smile.

“Leave it to you to make me laugh with your god awful jokes.” She told me, easily making me scoff slightly with a smile on my face.

“that laugh and smile on your face say otherwise buttercup. and, i can keep going.”

“We should probably see if everyone else is doing ok, I’m assuming my goat family has a lot more sensitive hearing then me.” She did have a point, but it wasn’t exactly needed as Tori, Asgore, Asriel and Paps all burst through the door to see if (Y/N) was ok, surprising the both of us. Eventually when everyone did calm down (Y/N) ended up telling us what happened and King Asgore grew extremely concerned, as did Toriel.

“I’ll have Alphys keep her camera’s locked on the ruins doors. But we can’t cause too much of a scene with what’s just happened though. We don’t want to scare everybody more than they probably are already.” Asgore stated to everyone, but I could easily tell Asriel and (Y/N) were feeling rather conflicted with the options they had.

“And what happens when the humans come through the ruin doors?” Asriel asked which was answered with silence.

“Asriel’s right, what are we gonna do? We don’t know if it’ll be the army, military, or just some survivors. If it’s an army the royal guard isn’t going to be a match for them, Asriel and I are the best bet.”

“No way am I letting either of you go out and fight an army of humans!” Toriel yelled startling everyone but (Y/N) who just glared up at her.

“Then you better come up with a reasonable plan if an army of humans come through the ruins doors. Remember the human race is at a rate of extinction, they come down here, and they will kill all of you. And, even if you try and reason with them they will beat you down until you become second class to them. Humans will over power all of you, kill you and keep doing so until you are all dead. They do it to themselves for even the smallest differences, so what will you do?” (Y/N) asked still glaring Tori down, and again was answered with silence.

“Sigh…well, tell me if you even come up with a plan.” (Y/N) grumbled and stormed out the door which left myself and everyone else in utter silence.

“Mum, Dad, this is a massive deal to her. She has family and friends again after she lost all of that on the surface. She probably doesn’t want to risk losing us to the very people that killed everyone she loved.” Asriel stated firmly and for once I had to agree with him.

“he’s gotta point, and if nothing’s done she’ll end up doing something herself. and knowing (y/n) it’ll probably be somethin’ drastic.”

“Tori and I will try and figure something out, but in the meantime, Papyrus could you go check on (Y/N) for us? She couldn’t have gotten too far.” Asgore asked and Paps happily agreed and rushed out the door to find (Y/N) and I teleported to the location I thought she’d be at. Which by my luck I was right, she was sitting amongst the buttercups in the throne room. What I didn’t expect to see was Undyne standing in front of her.

“What do you want Undyne?” (Y/N) asked, still pretty pissed off with her.

“Listen, we’re going to talk things through. Or would you rather have Papyrus and everyone else try and make us be actual friends?” Undyne asked, which struck me as a little odd. But (Y/N) just rolled her eyes but didn’t object otherwise. Undyne actually sat down in front of (Y/N) which honestly confused me.

“First off, I want to know why you chose to have Papyrus as your body guard. You could’ve had literally anyone else in the Royal Guard, so why him?” Undyne asked, and it took a lot of self-control not to go out there but it was (Y/N)’s response that caught me off guard.

“You’re right, I could’ve had anyone in the Royal Guard be my body guard. But unlike Asriel who is a monster he doesn’t have to deal with as nearly as much backlash as I do. I’m a human, and you guys literally need one more human soul and you’re free. The only thing stopping you guys from trying to kill me is the King, Queen and Prince. So, do you honestly think I’m going to trust my life with some monster I don’t know?” (Y/N) asked, but Undyne still held her frown at her, unsure of where she was going with this, and so was I.

“If anyone is more willing to defend my life other than the Royal Family it’s both Sans and Papyrus. I trust those two with my life here. And I know that Sans really didn’t have an interest in becoming a Royal Guardsmen, but I’m sure he’d protect me regardless. But Papyrus? You know how long he’s been wanting to be a part of the Royal Guard. This is utterly perfect for him, and it’s a position where you don’t have to send him out for battle. I saw a chance to make his goal in life a reality, so I did it.” (Y/N) continued, she trusted me and my bro that much?

“You also realise by doing this that you are putting yourself into drama for Mettaton, I already know how much Papyrus likes Mettaton. The point of you having a body guard was to stop Mettaton from trying to bother you. This is only going to cause more issues for you.” Undyne stated, but (Y/N) just scoffed.

“Do honestly think I care if Mettaton wants to make up stupid rumours? I was stuck in a situation I didn’t like, but in that situation I could help a friend of mine achieve his goal. So what if it has bad repercussions for me? You don’t think I’m used to that already? Besides, I know you consider Papyrus a friend too, and deep down you’re just trying to look out for him. But he isn’t as innocent and happy go lucky as you think. He is more than capable of anything you throw at him, I mean, he takes care of Sans!” Now, I might have taken of a slight insult even when Undyne laughed, but there was more (Y/N) wasn’t saying and I know that Undyne saw it too.

“As true as that last statement may be, I know there is something else to this. And I still consider you a threat, regardless of whether the Royal Family sees it or not. Not just because you’re a human, but you get triggered very easily. You go into a blood rage and attack someone they will most likely die, and that’s what I’m worried about. Remember when Papyrus, Sans and I had to battle you in the Last Corridor?” Undyne asked, and I have a hunch where she was going with this.

“Yeah? How has that got anything to do with this? I was under Chara’s control, you know? The human that the Royal Family adopted YEARS ago?”

“Yes, but Papyrus knew you were in there and was scared to attack you too much, in case he hurt you. What happens when you attack him? And don’t tell me it won’t happen, you are too unstable and I don’t want you to hurt him.” Undyne stated and (Y/N) just glared right through her.

“Undyne, other than Toriel and Asgore YOU are in charge of what he does, YOU are Captain of The Royal Guard. YOU enforce him that if I get to out of hand he does what he must to stop me. YOU give him that command, not me. His job is to protect me from harm and also to stop me from hurting anyone else. Obviously you guys can’t go as far as killing me, but do what you have to do so I don’t hurt anyone. I trust Papyrus will do the right thing, and I think it’s time you start to trust him as well!” (Y/N) yelled, and it was fairly clear to me that Undyne was still in a massive disagreement with (Y/N), so now would be a good time to intervene.

“alright, i think this meeting is adjourned.” I stated and lifted (Y/N) up with magic making her float towards me.

“Let me guess, you heard all of that didn’t you?” Undyne asked me standing to her feet, clearly knowing the answer.

“yup.” I answered casually and I began to walk away from Undyne with (Y/N) floating next to me still looking pissed as ever. I could tell she was about to say something and I teleported away with (Y/N) right back to her room.

“Sans, put me down. Now.” Pissed off would have been an understatement yet again to describe how she looked. But I didn’t put her down and pinched both of her cheeks and started pulling lightly on them.

“you know buttercup, you're like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.” I swear I saw her twitch with annoyance, until she swatted my hands away with her own.

“Yeah, haha, very funny, put me down.”

“nah, i got my own questions ta ask.” There was a moment of silence until a loud groan was heard and I was surprised she didn’t turn it into a full on scream.

“Like what? You already know heaps about me anyway and-”

“you’re right, i do know a lot about you, but that isn’t going to help in this situation. humans may be coming down here, and you’re going to attempt to confront them first, so tell me, what’s your plan there?” I asked as I sat down on her bed still keeping her levitated in the air.

“The Royal Guard will go confront them anyway, either it be an army or anything else. If it’s an army The Royal Guard will die, and clearly one human like myself can’t take on an army. So, the plan is to take at least one of their souls and have Undyne absorb it. Then she could easily take down anything and cross the barrier if she wanted.” I didn’t know how to respond to that for a moment and she smirked a little out of my confusion.

“And if that ends up working out then you guys will have more than enough souls to break the barrier.”

“is this something you’ve had in your head this whole time?”

“Not the whole time, but it’s been a thought for a while. And as much as I don’t like Undyne if she managed to get herself a human soul she’d be unstoppable. Then I be fully confident that all of you would be safe. But as for now the strongest is myself and Asriel, and I highly doubt Asriel would want to go fight an army of humans. So that leaves me, and you can say all you want about Asgore and Toriel not allowing me to but that isn’t going to stop me.” (Y/N) explained with a fair amount of hateful conviction, which made me think of something I hadn’t considered before. Until now, of course.

“so you’re telling me you’d go right ahead and kill them without trying to even talk to them?” That look of utter confusion she gave me for a moment then laughed loudly had me worried now.

“I always seem to forget that monsters have way more compassion than us humans. If you monsters don’t have compassion you simply can’t exist. Humans don’t need compassion, it’s even stated in your history books. And you know what! It’s completely true! I will not be compassionate to them if they come down here, they don’t deserve it! I won’t let them destroy the underground like they have destroyed the surface!” Looks like (Y/N)’s reasons are coming to the surface.

“I finally have something in my life to keep me going that doesn’t involve killing others. I now have my soul to what it should be, I have family and friends again…I…I don’t want to lose it all again!” (Y/N) began to cry as I lowered her to the ground.

“because you have somethin’ to live for.” I finished what I knew she was going to say, I’ve been through it all again and again until (Y/N) fell into the Underground. But unlike her I always managed to get everyone I care about back. I was stuck in an endless loop of death, so I became fairly numb to it all. (Y/N) isn’t as lucky and will never have her friends and family back like I did. Once I lifted my magic off her she fell on her knees and began to sob. I sighed lightly and sat down with her and embraced her, letting her loud and ugly sobs to be muffled by my hoodie.

“I-I don’t *hic* want y-you to d-die! I d-don’t want any o-of you t-to die!” If I had a heart it probably would be breaking right about now. But I guess that’s why my soul was aching heavily instead.

“heh, we’re not going anywhere, alright buttercup?”

“I-I don’t believe y-ou…” Again, I couldn’t really blame her, a part of me didn’t believe me either. If an army of humans does come down here, at the very least some monsters will end up dying. Eventually (Y/N) did stop crying and wanted to be left alone, so once I left the room and closed the door I found Papyrus, Undyne and Asriel all standing around.

“so, you all been listening in on that huh?” I asked, clearly knowing the answer, my brother and Asriel looked down in shame but Undyne remained indifferent.

“As reckless as her idea is, it is something we should consider. Because if she’s killed as many humans as she says she has we can rely on her to get a few souls and in the process getting rid of them at the same time.” Undyne stated as Papyrus and Asriel gave her a look of shock.

“she went in an tried to kill some of them she’d also be getting killed herself. as you said so yourself, reckless. i get that you don’t really care if she dies or not but the rest of us do. so that plan is out of the question fish breath.” I told Undyne smiling harder and my white pinprick eyes disappearing, scaring my brother and Asriel even more but of course Undyne stood her ground.

“You’re right I don’t care, because princess or not she’s still a human. Whether you like it or not she’s our last resort to getting out of here. I refuse to spend the rest of my life down here, clearly I can’t do anything about that now. But when given the chance I will do my duty as Captain.” Undyne warned darkly, so the fish was challenging me? I’d honestly would throw down, if I could be bothered that is.

“heh, sorry fish breath, i don't engage in mental combat with the unarmed.” I told her smirking then teleporting away as she charged at me. I ended up reappearing in the throne room and made my way calmly over to where the barrier still stood strong. I can fully understand Undyne’s desire to be freed from the Underground. But (Y/N)’s proven to us that the surface isn’t something we’d like to go to right now, and after the bombs dropped that just proves it even more. But it was coming up with some sort of plan if an Army of humans did venture into the underground. And also a plan that would stop (Y/N) being reckless and going to confront them, especially on her own. Then I was ripped from my thoughts when my phone started to ring, and it my surprise it was Alphys. As I answered she didn’t even give me a chance to speak.

“S-Sans! Please g-get over to the lab r-right now!” She yelled in utter panic.

“woah, hold on there, what’s going on?” I asked, but she didn’t calm down at all, and she just started to get worse. So I hung up my phone and teleported to the lab to find her a sweating and panicked mess. She couldn’t even utter words properly to me and just pointed to her massive computer screen that showed a massive number of humans making their way through the ruins door. They were all in uniformed clothing with weapons all over them. I called up the King right away and once he answered he could hear Alphys freaking out.

“Sans what is going on?” he asked concerned.

“you might want to evacuate snowdin town, right now.”

“What? Why? Sans what is happening? Why can I hear Alphys panicking in the distance?”

**“ A N  A R M Y  O F  H U M A N S  I S  H E R E ,  E V A C U A T E  S N O W D I N  T O W N  N O W !”** There was pure silence on the end of the line until King Asgore took in a shaky breath.

“Alright, I’ll have them all evacuated. You stay with Alphys and keep an eye on those cameras. I will summon you if you are needed.” The King stated in a very serious tone that I hadn’t heard in a very long time. Looks like we might be having another war with the humans again…


	18. Deserved

So for some reason when ever try to get the next chapter on here it keeps fucking up and only shows half of it, and I don't know how to fix it, so in the mean time I'm going to give you all the link to the next chapter on my Quotev. 

 

https://www.quotev.com/story/8701092/Under-Emotions-Sans-x-Reader


End file.
